Traverse Town
by Elle-chan101
Summary: Warning: This story contains drug use, torture, blood, language and other adult themes. This is an AU where all the worlds are merged but not by our heroes. Pairing: Roxas/Sora
1. Chapter 1

_Here us magic wielders. Here us come from rumors, from your totems, from your magical friends. You will die by our hands. We shall not concede our new merged world to you. You shall not rule us over with magic. No, you will die by our hands. We will find you, capture you and then burn you. Choke you...anything to ensure we stay as we are. Safe and unhindered as we move down our new path to a better future. One that doesn't involve your kind._

~Announcement from Magic Hunters

Moving

Chapter 1

After a long day of working in his dead end job and by dead end, he meant the coffee shop job he had that wouldn't lead to anything but bothersome jerk of clientele. The kind that never learned that dealing with their attitudes while pretending to be happy to see them. On top of trying to act as if they aren't insulting you, wasn't his kind of dream job. No, for Roxas, it was elsewhere. It didn't help that hunters, people who deemed his magical abilities dangerous, constantly came in. It was all he could do to not...fry them into dust. Doing so would expose him but hey. Watching a hunter die in a fire that was well deserved after killing off so many magic users both good and evil was worth it. They all didn't associate with evil but it didn't matter to them. Killing them all was all these hunters wanted.

Opening the door to his shared apartment with his best friend, the blond headed to the kitchen and pulled out left overs. It was spaghetti with meatballs and from how little they had left. It meant Axel was home and probably in his room OR had took some for lunch. Either way, it was food and all he did was put the rest on a plate, throw the empty container and lid into the sink and heat it up in the microwave. With the wave of his hand, the door shut and locked. It turned the microwave on too. Walking away as it heated up his food and down the hall veering to the living room and kitchen combination. Passing the bathroom, he opened his bedroom door and heard the microwave beep. With another hand wave in the air, he heard it open. He waited for any signs of someone opening the front door. Then another gesture had the plate, a fork and a cup of soda floated into his room. He shut the door and picked a pipe up.

His roommate didn't know yet but he would never really say it. It wasn't out of fear that his roommate was left in the dark. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friend. If the blond had to pick, his redheaded friend would know what being a wizard took. It was interesting at times. Roxas could watch these...hunters come so close to tracking down the only wizard in their town. He figured by now they would all catch on that it was him. Yet...nothing happened. So it was amusing to watch and see them fuss. One of the best things though that looked like a regular non magic folk did was smoke.

There was a pipe he used and a special smoke. It had a lot of uses. He could communicate with other wizards, use it to arouse any who inhaled it, could be used to distract enemies and other uses. It was amazing really and that was including his staff. He knew of Merlin and often communicated with him. Lately though, he couldn't get a thing out of Merlin. The sorcerer used the smoke often to communicate with any wizard. Sometimes even used magic to communicate being the most powerful sorcerer in the entire universe and all. He could all he wished yet of late. Been silent with no signs of being active. The only thing was his constant communication with another wizard named Cloud. He lived in some town. There wasn't much known about his town either. Not with this new merged world at was hard to believe a town like that existed but whenever he asked Cloud where he lived. It was never explained. It crossed his mind that it could exist. A town conjured by wizards and other magic users, yet so many died.

His mind traveled along another thought of someone else he also knew of, one who he never really saw appearance wise. Their voice though resonated with him. It was very warm, brimming with many emotions and very flirtatious at times. The smoke around them was also different. It had a different sense of magic and different smell each time. It never showed who they looked like but their voice. It was...amazing to him. Someone he could listen to all day. Right now, he'd love to hear him but he wasn't going to smoke for a few days.. There were other ways though. Technology has come so far along. It was amazing really what others could do without magic. Not that he'd give it a try but he could be amazed still. Though, why they chose to still hunt down magic users when so many had already been killed. Which led many more to go into hiding in another town, god knows where in this world.

Steps broke his thoughts and then his roommate asking if Roxas was home came next. The blond shouted that he just got home and took the leftover spaghetti for himself. Hearing his roommate groan towards him. The steps came closer to his room and he unlocked the door with a simple wave of his hand but didn't open it. There was no need. His redheaded friend did that for him. Leaning against it as if he were starving and had no strength to cook any meal.

"Save it for that theatre troop of yours Axel, we all know you can cook," The blond laughed. "Besides, you have the kind of job that only requires very little movement or at least...the current play you are doing does. You can cook your own meal."

"But then I gotta eat it alone while you call that...man you like so much. What's his name?"

"...Sora and yeah that means you eat alone but I am not talking to him. I am going to talk with Riku and Cloud tonight as I promised them I would. I do have other friends. You are living proof of that," Roxas's tone of "go away now" spoke.

"Gonna smoke that crap you make?"

"Axel…" The angry tone practically yelled at him.

"Fine, fine...but don't blame me if we lose our apartment because of your...smoking habit."

Once the door was shut, Roxas just shook his head. It wasn't a habit. It was how he could communicate when he didn't want to deal with the stupid wifi signal. It was also the only safe way they could talk about magic without being overheard. He knew the redhead loved eavesdropping. They did it to many students when something got their attention or when they were worried about a situation. Not that they really got involved in much since they were sure it'd work out. It was just fun to listen in and also something they did to make sure nothing too violent happened. Practically around couples and it was only their hope they worked it out or it at least ended in some form of stalemate. Grabbing the pipe as he used magic to shut and lock the door again, he grabbed a bag of fine grain powder from a drawer and a lighter. Putting it on the desk near his plate and sitting down as he ate one bite. It tasted bitter but hey, food was food when you weren't poor but couldn't afford to buy food until you paid rent.

Pouring some of the powder into an oak pipe, he took the lighter and burned the top part. He could use magic but it left a residue that looked abnormal. Until he found a safe place to do this, it was gonna have to be like this. It wasn't effective as it took three attempts of him dunking the damn thing straight into the powder. But it caught it on fire and allowed him to at least get a pretty good puff out of it.

' _About time you clocked in, where have you been?_ ' A cold, emotionless tone growled.

' _ **Save it Cloud. I have my own mortals to deal with at a coffee shop. I don't need it from you. I am here now. So fill me in on what I missed**_ '

' _Can we not fight now of all times? If we don't hurry the witches will find out we are communicating again and like last time, interrupt_ 'A new voice, speaking with reason sighed at the two.

' _Point taken, now then. Its gotten worse here in our town. We can't hold off against four witches. Especially those twins, you love so much Riku_ ' Cloud reasoned.

' _I like Kairi. Namine means nothing to me_ ' Riku's mutterings stated.

' _When will you move here?_ '

' _ **Once you find me a better job there. I ain't moving to some dead beat town where there aren't enough jobs to feed a single person. I have my own health to consider when moving. It sounds poor where you are from**_ ' The blond reasoned. ' _ **Give me a reason. A solid reason to move there.**_ '

' _We have a job offer up here and it's something you might want. There is a bookstore here. It's up for sale and its popular books. The rent is cheap and you live above where you work. You'd own it too. It can be converted to whatever fits your needs._ ' Cloud stated.

The idea sounded great. His own convenience shop, his own bookstore. The ideas were limitless and he'd live above it and could open when he wanted. Hell, he could even take a few days off if he wanted to. It would also provide the perfect cover for him. He could smoke, keep his magical items in a room and out in the open. It sounded wonderful. The question remaining was...where the hell they lived. It had witches around so that meant magic was a big issue there or at least secretly it was. It was like a fight between witches and wizards was going on. Either for the town or just because either never got along even back in the old days. He would probably risk being pulled in.

' _What about HIM? Maybe he can help us_ ," Riku spoke up, catching the blond's attention as he got another puff and then ate another bite of his forgotten food.

' _No one ever talks to him so drop it. We solved this the last time we spoke about it. It remains a no. We can't risk exposure and we aren't even sure he is one of us_ ' Cloud's ruthlessly firm tone stated.

It felt like he jabbed Riku in the chest with a knife with how direct it was. Even for someone near 50, he didn't have to be that cruel about it. He could have said no and that would have been fine.

' _ **Before you jab another knife into Riku,**_ ' Roxas spoke up, hoping the two were listening as he took a long puff and released it. ' _ **You should tell me WHERE this town of yours is. This is a new world remember? After the worlds all merged, towns and other cities either merged with smaller towns or moved to new locations.**_ ' He took a bite of his food and then shoved it aside after a very cold and horrible taste entered his mouth. ' _ **I could actually plan a move once I know where you all live and by all I mean you and Riku. Also, who is this..HIM you speak of? What is he? Lord Voldemort to you guys?**_ '

' _No one or at least no of importance. Anyways, look up Traverse Town. It's a small town but has some good possible job openings_ ' Cloud informed him. ' _As for the..person. Don't mind…_ '

' _Someone is coming! Quick, scatter!_ ' Riku shouted.

As the two left, Roxas smelled that sweet smoke he usually smelled when talking to Sora and grinned. Waiting and finally hearing him but he wasn't talking to him. It was on the same magical line but clearly to another. He took another hit and blew out to just listen in.

'I am asking only for a small amount. Y'know the other two won't help me and I dare not ask the witches that live nearby. I just need one root of your cannabis plant Merlin'

' **I would give you some if I had any. I don't though. I sold it. You will have to grow your own. I have the seeds and the knowledge to help you start.** ' Merlin's wise voice said.

'Okay, I can do that. I have an extension to my home that I converted into a green house rather easily of course and all my plants that I need for anything really.'

' **Magic is very useful but I warn you to be careful. Not many like you in town, magic or no. You are lucky none find your home but it won't last for long. One day, someone will find you** '

Taking another hit and a chance, he clocked in and felt the two notice his presence instantly. Smiling as he enjoyed that sweet smell, he felt Merlin clock out but the other stuck around.

'I said I wasn't gonna talk to you. Yet you listen in on on me and another. Jealous much?'

The tone was playful and it had the usual flirtations mixed in. Yet he could feel that underlying tone of irritation. A sign to him that he wasn't exactly welcome but he wasn't going to leave just like that. Merlin left and he was sure the sorcerer only spoke when called for. Something any could do and besides. He hardly got to speak with Sora at all or at least that is what it felt like. He enjoyed their talks, the way they would exchange flirtatious words with one another. It was fun. The most fun he had and after his day. He wanted, no...needed it.

' _ **I know you probably don't want to talk with me. Seeing as I rudely walked in but I have had a long day and talking with you helps me out**_ ,' He said taking another puff and lighting the rest up. ' _ **So can we talk? Or did I ruin that chance?**_ '

It was quiet and he wasn't sure if Sora was there still. He could smell the sweet smoke and even as he took another hit of his, it was still there. The channel wasn't closing or at least didn't feel like it was. This channel of magic though was odd. He was never sure if it was created by the sweet smelling smoke or by magic. It wasn't scannable either so any magical scans proved to find nothing. The smoke itself was a mystery. It had a sweet smell to it. Like cannabis and yet it had another distinctive smell to it. He asked once but all he got as an answer was that it helped the brunet talk on these magical channels without getting a headache.

'Unlike you, I have reasons to not talk with you this week. Reasons I can't...state for the moment. BUT...I will this once since it sounds like you need an ear.'

' _ **Thanks. I need this.**_ '

* * *

 **So _bold italic_ is Roxas speaking in the magical channels. **

**The** _italic_ **is Cloud.**

 **And the** _Italic underlined_ **is Riku.**

 **The ones with Sora have nothing. Since...yeah limited options.**

 **Merlin is just in bold. This will only happen when they talk through the magical channels. The rest of the time. Its...all the same.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _The magic that saved the world can no longer be allowed the freedom to reign. We all must work as one and banish it to where Death awaits. If we do not, then I fear for what may happen. Should magic overrun us. Then we are truly all doomed to be nothing more than mindless puppets. Destined to a life of slavery and madness."_

~ Paragraph 1, Magistrate of Magic Hunter's Speech

Traverse Town

Chapter 2

The town was so busy today. He heard about some new shop opening up soon. One that dealt with the manner of convenient snacks and other items. Or at least that was the rumor seeing as there was no ads for the actual store. The most he gathered from the rumors was that the owner was a man but it didn't really surprise him there. He figured a man would buy that shop at some point since the last two owners had been female. It was a right of passage really for whoever who moved here. Once the new arrivals set up shop and get enough money to buy one a house here, they moved out and worked at another store or worked from home. It wasn't like this town had many options aside from the only bar called The Old Boot. It was a stupid name and owned by Riku's father of all things. Most of the guys and girls worked there anyways since pay was better. He just wished the name to be change. Steps made him stop and look behind him.

No one was there but he knew better. Turning his head to look to the front of him, he spotted Riku. The brunet wasn't in the mood for this. He wanted to get to The Burn Shop, buy shisha and then leave. He had Cannabis to grow, not deal with strained friendship issues. Not to mention, the last time they actually spoke was still lingering between the two. All over how he was fawning over Kairi like a dog with a bone. It was so obvious she was a witch and her sister was too. He knew this. So why did he have to feel the need to defend them when they didn't have him in their rang to spellbind him? Was it cause they were girls? It would be stupid if that was the case but he didn't know why the silver haired teen even cut his long hair.

"I wanted to apologize. I was in the wrong," Riku said. "Please forgive me."

"No," He said and stopped Riku from speaking. "I know what you are doing. You want me to take your place in greeting the new arrival tomorrow."

"Oh come on Sora! I have a previous engagement!" He shouted, getting the attention from passersby. "Please? I really need you to cover for me. I'd pay you."

"Your FATHER would pay me and I already said no," The brunet said walking by him. "Besides, this town isn't a fan of me so I only come out of the woods around it when I need something. In this case, shisha. Otherwise, I stay home."

He kept walking even as Riku ran to his side and kept pace with him. Both silent as they headed to the shop. It wasn't like he wanted to leave his…"friend" high and dry but right now things were too strained. It felt like something was wedged between them and he was sure he knew what it was. It just wasn't something he wanted to speak about in public and despite Riku's desires to talk with Sora in his home. He wasn't one to let anyone in. It was a big house though and he liked how it was. Keeping most of intact but expanding it when he needed to. Recently even thinking back to the greenhouse. He had a lot of veggies and other fruit being grown in there. Minus the fruit trees, the ones around his green house, but the rest like his cannabis and vegetables were inside it. He didn't plant potatoes. He could buy those and corn. The rest he could grow in pots. A tap on his shoulder as they entered the shop made him see that Riku wanted his attention.

"What now?" Sora demanded as he saw the shisha and made a beeline to it. "I am busy okay?"

"What if...I offered you an already grown plant…" Riku said. "The kind you'd need for your...thing."

"You mean my wi-" His mouth was covered by the silver haired adult.

"Yes, that...so will you cover for me?" He begged.

When he was sure the store owner was gone, the brunet made Riku fly back towards the door. Just in time to smile at the owner and request one of each flavored shisha they had. Shoot a glance to his "friend" to show that his answer no and that he was to be left alone. Like the town, Riku wasn't a fan once he learned his dirty little secret. Calling him a hybrid, coldly he might add, then leaving him alone. The years didn't help and while he could move somewhere else. He didn't want to leave him home. His parents died there, lived there, raised him there and there wasn't anywhere safer for him to have his nature friends help keep him safe. The rest of the world had forests but buy a plot there costed too much. It put him at risk too since none knew of this town until they actually looked it up and not the normal way. The magical way. Returning his attention to the clerk, Sora bought what he needed and headed to the exit. His "friend" was gone but he sensed him outside.

"Bound determined today," He muttered walking out and seeing him and Kairi.

If only those around him wasn't as oblivious. It was clear Kairi had spellbound him to her. Why else would he endure being bossed around by her so much. Even Riku's eyes looked like some lifeless doll around her. How could anyone miss this...public display? He shook his head and soon had her attention. If looks could kill then the glare she sent his way would be like a laser. All he did though was look at her. Silently saying he knew what she was doing but didn't care. Walking away and soon disappearing into the closet part of the woods. Sora heard her following him with another set of steps he guessed were Riku's. Smirking, he pulled out a small plastic bear. One made to match the ones that lived here in these woods.

" _Let the power you have keep me safe. Protect me from those who wish to decide my fate. Keep me safe in this dark moment of time. Come hither now, oh mightiest of bears_ ," Sora chanted as the wind picked up enough to let his call be heard.

Stopping he turned around and faced the two. Making them stop and stare. Riku stared at him, almost looking dead but Kairi started to laugh. The red hair in a braid to keep it out of her way. He just waited silently. He knew what would happen next. And the moment she laughed for a second time, the amused laugh no less, he heard her speak.

"For a hybrid, you seem confident in winning against a witch of my level. What makes you think that a lone hybrid can defeat me, one of the coven? Your witch blood?" Kairi asked mockingly laughing at him. "If so, you are more a fool then I gave you credit for."

"I don't even want to bother with your kind. I live in the woods for that reason. Yet you seem to constantly demand my attention. Like a petulant child," His honesty brutally stated.

"Excuse me? It is you who should leave. This is no place for a hybrid such as you. You shouldn't even exist!" She screeched, wind picking up. "How dare you call me "attention seeking" for some...low life when I can have a wizard at my command!"

"One spellbound by you if I might remind you. Remember though, it is easily broken. I can break that spell in my sleep but I don't want to. Cloud doesn't care for me to be around either and moving is just too much work" Sora faked whined as he heard his help coming. "Besides, my friends would miss me."

"What friends would possibly miss you?" She scoffed. "You filthy hybrid."

The brunet smiled when the bear was soon behind him and in seconds standing on two legs. He merely pointed as his silent answer. Enjoying the fear on Kairi's face as she grabbed Riku's hand and ran back to town. Screaming at the top of her lungs but never breaking her spell on Riku. Turning away from the town, he looked to his helper and conjured a fish as payment for the aid. It was taken in seconds and soon eaten then and there. The bear merely turning away and walking on all fours to wherever it was before he called it. Glancing back for a second, He laughed when hunters, true animal hunters shouted for aid. With a snap of his fingers, he teleported to stand at the front of his house and looked at the woods around his home. Pulling out a plastic spider, he held it towards the woods.

" _Be my eyes oh yee on eight legs. Warn me of future enemies that roam these woods and keep me a step ahead of them_ ," He chanted and soon felt one near the hunters answering his orders.

He simply turned and headed inside. Content to know he would be a step ahead should they get closer or anyone for that matter. A buzzing sound had his attention next. Pulling out his cell, he saw the person calling was Roxas. Didn't he say he wasn't gonna talk? What did the man want this time? Yeah he loved talking with him on the smoke channels. Despite the raging headache he got after but he needed a break or his head would explode. Resigning after the second buzzing phone call, he waited and got a third. Answering it and hearing the sigh of relief.

"What is the sudden urge to contact me suddenly?" He playfully asked. "Does my voice make you wish we met up?"

It was quiet but he could feel Roxas blushing.

"Shush you, I called for a reason," the reply came.

"Does the reason involve wanting to see me or hear me?" The brunet flirted, hearing no response. "Aww, did I make you blush?"

"Shush! I actually need to focus you endless flirt," He said. "God, bad enough I am crushing and probably falling for you. Can I talk now?"

"Sure, talk," Sora told him. "But I can't guarantee I'll be here completely. Someone follow me so I am distracted."

"Anyways, I am moving. I found a town via that magic channel thing and I am moving there. It's called Traverse Town. Do you happen to live there? Please say you do cause I really want to meet you," He begged. "If you don't then...I'll move there still but I wanted to give you my new address."

The brunet ignored the outside since he had a spider to watch out for him. Mostly focusing on what he heard and replaying it over and over. Roxas, the guy who never really showed how he looked himself. The one who spoke to Sora for almost a month via the phone, skype and the smoke channels wanted to meet him? He wanted to meet the hybrid in real life?! Granted he didn't know Sora was a hybrid but...it caught him off guard.

"You there? Sora?"

"What? Oh...yeah. I am, just shocked. It's only been a month so why do you…" He started. "I'm sorry for once you caused me to be at a loss of words."

"Hey, I did it. Guess you don't hear those words often then?"

Sora chuckled, "you are the first actually. Don't get much lovebirds up where I live."

"Do you live there?"

"No, I don't?" He lied but didn't lie. "Well at least...not...it's hard to explain Roxas."

"Try me," Roxas challenged.

The spider he had on guard duty notified him the hunters had no luck in finding his bear friend. They even went back into town and when he heard that no other people were coming, he asked the spider to come hang around his place and stand guard. He could hear the man on his phone ask for attention but he wasn't sure how to really explain this. Living outside the town border but not? No, he did live outside the town and in between a road leading to the city. Both were far from either but it was a big forest. He used magic to teleport closer to town then walked into it like he had walked early in the morning to make it in time to shop. Plus, they only ever saw him for a few things. It was rare he ever left his home.

"Sora, you aren't...your normal self," Roxas's said getting his attention.

"I am sorry but I can't tell you where I live for my own safety," He said hanging up before the blond could say anything.

He ignored the next call and walked to the front door. Locking it and setting up a barrier outside using totems in his windows to keep any spellbound, controlled or other unwanted entities out of his yard. His yard had a fence but it was for those "in case" situations of course. Once down, he sat in a chair and tried to focus. It was so hard though. The blond asking him where he lived, that he wanted to meet Sora and the idea of him moving here? What reasoning would back this move to a tiny town? The brunet just breathed out. Like it mattered to him, it wasn't his job to say what Roxas could do and couldn't do. He would just have to be extra careful when going in town now.

* * *

 **yay, a second chapter! Its...Sora being a bit of a jerk. He has earned that right though so justified.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Searching for magic is like digging in the desert for bones. You have to look for days, maybe months in one town. Some eventually yield its magic while others simply have none. When we do find it though, it's like a chest full of treasure. But one full of pride knowing we saved our world from the evils of magic"_

~ A Magic Hunter's Hunting Speech

New Arrival

Chapter 3

"Sora!" Riku shouted, sounded like a child. "Sora, come on, wake up!"

The brunet groaned and threw his hand at...whatever direction the voice came from. It didn't do anything though. Just made that...annoyance laugh and state he missed. All he did was try to keep his pillow over his head and hope that Riku would leave. Only he didn't, instead he called. Sora forgot he never changed his number because it was too much a hassle to try and find a new number that wasn't tied to some troublesome stalker. If anything, he wanted to block the number but he didn't have the heart to do it. As much as it pained him to think on it, Riku and him did have fun when the times called for it. So blocking him over something stupid wasn't in him. Even if it kept the annoyance away. After the fifth ring of only the first phone call, he grabbed it and answered it.

"I want to talk," He heard after answering it. "Please...I need to apologize because I had a nightmare that I lost you and please let me in."

"Fine," Sora groaned. "Fine...just wait a minute."

He hung up and put the cell back down on the nightstand. Shoving the covers off him while grumbling protests about early morning risers. Sora woke around 9 am every morning. That was last in the day, Riku woke him 6 am. For a talk of all things and even if the two had to fix the damage. It couldn't have waited for y'know couple more hours? The doorbell rang and he used magic to unlock it and open it. Riku was standing there and clearly, from the bags under his eyes, didn't sleep well. Even as he walked into Sora's living room and shut the door. The adult was tired and ready to pass out for more sleep. Closing the door behind him, he looked down at the floor and then back up at him.

"I thought about that fight we had. Over Kairi and what not. At that time, I didn't understand why you were worried but now I understand your reasoning or I hope I do," Riku said. "We know she is a witch. She can bewitch...any man she wants. I understand that and I know from my nightmare that it's a possible future."

"She already has you in her thralls Riku," Sora told him. "A crush is just welcoming her to use you and I didn't...I can't let that happen. To anyone."

"I know…" Riku sighed. "So thank you for your concern. I should have listened to you when you said you were worried. I didn't though and I am so...so sorry."

"...forget about it, you were..ARE crushing on her. I get it. I have my own...crush," The brunet told him. "I get why you would be mad."

His friend smiled and leaned against the nearest item with one arm on it and the other in his pocket. That playful smirk at knowing something new about him as an adult. It never really changed. They got older and Riku found out about his...blood but the two never did change. From the kid years to now. Neither really changed aside from their age, height and hair. Since he didn't know why Riku cut his hair though, might as well get the answer now. Since his had a tail growing and all.

"Why did you cut your long hair. You were out to prove how...manly you could make it look," Sora asked, trying to divert the conversation. "At least...that's what you told me."

"Oh," Riku laughed as he fiddled with his fingers. "...I was told I look like a girl and figured since I am 36 I should...cut my hair and be an adult."

The brunet chuckled. At least it wasn't for a girl and boy...what he'd do if Riku said it was for Kairi. Even if she was an influence on him, even under a spell. It was sad but hey, he couldn't stop him. They were both adults and seemed to go down different paths. Something he was sure neither meant to do or planned at all. Either way, it was how things turned out. When a laugh got his attention, he broke his thoughts and focused on Riku.

"So...what's with the tail?" He was asked. "Going for a...pirate like style nowadays?"

"I honestly don't care how I look. I work from home as Call Center Rep. Riku. I make my hours and am given work," Sora replied. "so...I don't get why I should bother with how I look. My hair, my clothes…no cares given to that department. Unlike you, working for your dad and what now, I don't need to care."

"Well...I know it's late but you do look good with that tail of yours. Though...I wouldn't grow it out. You look good with a tiny tail," He laughed, walking over and playing with the tiny tail.

Sora smacked his hand away which made both laugh at the action. Ending in a huge fit when he managed to break the band holding it together. It was his last band too which made him smack Riku gently away as he tried to keep it all from tickling the back of his neck and failing. This meant a trip into town to "borrow" some from Riku. Back in the days when he had long hair, Sora bought a lot of hair ties to keep his friend's hair out of the way. It was a good thing he had them all still too because he was just gonna take them all now. The brunet didn't want to but he did need them. Heading into his room again with Riku in the living room, he shouted to his friend as he got dressed.

"So, what else brings you here?" He shouted from his room.

"The new arrival came and took over the shop. It's a blond, 33 year old man and just your type," Riku replied back. "Wanna know his name?"

"No, I do not. No point in knowing the name if I don't plan to meet him," The brunet reasoned.

"Fine but you are bound to hear it at some point. Especially when your only smoking partner is in town at the Burn Shop," The silver haired wizard pointed out. "So why do you smoke from a Hookah anyways. Why not the wizard smoke?"

"Gives my witchy side a headache," came the quick reply as he walked out in a pair of black jeans, white shirt with a pirate skull on it and light jacket on him. "I tried to smoke it too. I really did." The brunet grabbed his keys. "But..it really hurt."

Both headed out the door and he locked it behind him. Riku walking down the steps and soon walking next to Sora out of his yard and into the woods. The brunet telling him that he was thinking about putting a fence in. Not a big one but one to at least help keep in line where his house ended and where the forest began. It was on debate for him though because nature was where his power came from. The plants and what not never did anything but protect him from harm. Even the fungai helped keep him safe. It was part of his power so cutting it off didn't seem fair to him. Riku made a point to him after he went silent about the fence. The wood would cut off any signs of enemies. If he made one then he'd be in danger to not be able to see anyone enter his area, magical shield or not. It ended the debate but it was still on the back burner of his mind.

As they walked on through the woods, Riku teleported to show off how well he could without leaving behind any trace for a witch to follow. He wasn't surprised that Sora could track him though. It was cool to know that he could tap into both sides. He even got to see how his friend controlled the wild life. The brunet made totems of all the animals he had come across as well as the trees. Granted he left those at home since they weren't always useful but the animals he always had on him in a small bag. Pulling one out, he held up a spotted owl and with a quick chant. Called one to his side and let it land on his shoulder without fear of him. It astounded him but also scared him. The magic alone was powerful but to know he could call on the animals and plants of the forest. The ideas that he thought of if Sora had been the evil kind would...cause worldwide panic. If the Magic Hunters found out then...they'd be after him.

The two finally entered town near daybreak and soon reached Riku's house near the forest trail they emerged from. Both happy to know that he lived close by but still far from his dad's house. After a quick wait, Sora had the hair ties and headed to where the new arrival was at. Spotting Aerith and Yuffie crowded around the door and the blond that was new. Smirking, he cleared his throat. Making sure it was all clear before speaking.

"Look what we have here," He started getting the witches attention and the blonds but he didn't focus his attention on looks. "Two old hags trying to get a bone. Riku too old for you witches?"

"Tch, what do you know," Yuffie scoffed. "We have powers that can make any man fall for us."

He finally looked to the newbie and smiled at him, "welcome to Traverse Town. I would warn you of the cougars but…" he looked back at the two women. "You have already met them."

"Uh...kinda don't want to be here either," the blond said backing up, sounding familiar. "Well not here but…"

"You heard him hags," Sora interrupted. "Get lost."

The two walked away quickly. Muttering that if they could, they'd curse him. It left him alone with the blue eyed blond. He merely smiled at him to show he meant well and had no intention of flirting with him. It made the new arrival breathing a sigh of relief and then look out towards the small town and the few shops they had. It was quiet until he finally heard a name he knew.

"Oh, I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you," He smiled. "Thank you for getting the old bats off me."

The brunet stared at him. THIS was Roxas? He knew he was moving to Traverse Town but THIS was him? Granted he never really saw what he looked like and it was out of the fact that no one would ever really like him once. Well once they found out but...he didn't think this is what he looked like. Plus, he didn't want to meet him. He figured the guy would leave once he saw how small it was.

"You okay?" Roxas asked, waving a hand in his face.

"Ah! Ah..yeah. Great um...I gotta go," Sora told him. "Bye."

"Wait I never got a name!"

"Not important enough to give one!" Sora shouted, running to the forest. "Night!"

Once in the woods, he teleported him and ran in. Shutting the door and locking it. Breathing in and out while processing what had happened. His mind finally managed to make him put things in order after a minute or so of breathing. He and Riku went into town. He, alone, confronted the leader of the coven and her right hand witch. Then after saving the new arrival, found out said new arrival was the guy pining after him. All he could do was whine. This meant Roxas had intentions of staying. This couldn't get worse.

* * *

 **Sora should have looked up what Roxas looked like to avoid him. Oh well, too late now.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _The world will be cleansed by our deeds and be saved by our hands. Let no stone be left unturned, let no soul be lost and most of all. Let our teachings be spread to every town and city we come across"_

~Letter from the Pope

The Townsfolk

Chapter 4

Roxas looked out the window of his apartment at the town below. He was unable to talk with Sora through any form of communication. Texts went ignored, calls were unanswered and even the smoke channels were void of his smelling smoke. He had been here for a full week and the most oddest town resident was that brunet he met the first day he arrived. He sounded so familiar but he was sure others could have his tone of voice easily. It could probably be that he did that in the smoke channels and on the calls they had. He honestly didn't know anything but that name and it wasn't really a common name. At least to the folks here and he knew most of the names thanks to Riku and Cloud. He had a list of names and pictures to go with them. Yet when he asked for the brunet that lived in town, neither gave him a name or a picture. They just told him the same thing he was told by the man himself. "Not important enough to give you one" and left him to his job. Did they hate him? Did this entire town hate him?

The blond spotted Riku, Kairi and Namine walking through the streets. All he could do was scoff. Some friends he had, both were witches and probably bewitched him. Granted not all witches were evil but many of the good ones were killed. Leaving the ones who weren't good or even near it left. They didn't draw attention to magic but they didn't help magic's image to the hunters. It did the opposite. Looking away and to the list, he found the name Squall and looked out again. Spotting him and an older man walking through the street and away from a mechanic shop. Not that it was used for it but it did help with those who had gotten lost in town. Both worked their too but lived on opposite sides of the town. Next to them was the Burn Shop, where Demyx worked and lived like he did. He was a year old than him and apparently had an out of town smoking buddy. He had three guesses who but he wasn't gonna waste time on that.

Cloud was easy to spot, especially when walking around or going towards his home at the entrance of the town. The one he wanted to meet was Merlin. The sorcerer of all magic lived somewhere near here. He was in the woods but close to town. He helped keep the town safe and secure should hunters get too close. Roxas heard myths, legends...but to be this close? He had hopes to meet the old magic user and soon. The other two that caught his eye were Yuffie and Aerith. The resident leaders of the coven under this town's normal look. In their small coven was Kairi and Namine. The ones who couldn't use it though are Cid, Squall and Demyx. The wizards included him, Riku and Cloud. All accounted for and spotted, except that one person he met the other day. Watching the streets some more, he spotted movement in the woods. Far outside of town and it looked like an animal of sorts running somewhere. It intrigued him but he had a store to open and no time to actually chase down his own curiosity.

Getting up and closing the blinds by hand. He used magic to close the curtains. The apartment space was small. It had a single bedroom and full bath but the kitchen and living room weren't great on space and changing it was probably not in his contract. So he tried to deal with the cramped space. Once he ate, showered and was dressed, the blond headed downstairs to the convenience store he ran. It wasn't much better than his old job but it was something. He wanted a better job and while he worked this job, he looked for ones with better pay. The kind he could do without really need to move again. It would be rare to find a high paying job in a small town like this but he'd move again once he found out where Sora lived. He really wanted to meet him. To see what he looked like in person. He sounded like a great guy to meet up with and the crush was just a bonus. Waving his hand, he unlocked the door and went behind the counter where a chair was. Using his hand to change the sign from closed to open on the window near it then sitting down. It wasn't like he had much do but wait but he could at least try and call Sora again.

Though today, he was lucky. He got answer.

"What is with you? I told you I was busy," Sora's irritated voice told him. "You have been blowing my phone up all week and I have been working."

"I'm sorry. Are you working now?" The blond said hearing the bell and looking to see Cid walk in and wave at him. He waved back and heard something happening on the other line. "Do you have company over?"

"No to the first question and no the second. I am on break though," He replied. "Why are you calling me from...what sounds like your own job?"

"Because I have to wait for people to come in and it's so rare that it happens and when they do come in they need to decide what they want," Roxas whined to him. "Make it go by so I can meet up with you."

"No" The playful tone spoke bluntly to him while laughing. "Work is work."

"Nnh, you are mean Sora. Just...tell me where you live."

"Why must you act like a child when asking me this?" Sora asked him. "Do you need me to come to you and wipe away your tears like your mama?"

"Sora!" Roxas yelled, making Cid look at him.

"Seems I hit a nerve but I stand by my answer. It's complicated and if you want to meet me then you need to know something." He heard as Cid walked over with a bunch of snacks for him. "You might not like it either."

He rang up four large bags of Doritos, Funyuns, Cheetohs and another bag of Doritos but Cool Ranch flavor, two liters of pepsi, two liters of coke and a single package of mint gum. It was quiet and he was waiting for that information he needed to know. Even as he bagged the items and watched Cid leave. He wasn't really sure what it was but soon the voice came back and had a playful tone again.

"I have work all week," Sora told him. "Breaks up. Bye bye~"

He was hung up on and it made him scowl. Was it so hard to tell him what he needed to know? It was easy. Say where he lived, what house and the address and he'd ask permission to visit. That was all he needed, so why the mystery and dodging whatever it was he was going around. If the secret was that bad, then sharing it would lessen the burden. Something he would explain to Sora, if he ever got the chance between the quick topic changes or distractions that he always fell for. It wasn't bad and it wouldn't end bad so why?

"Dammit," Roxas groaned, rubbing his face with one hand. "Where the hell is Riku or Cloud when you need them."

* * *

Aerith stared out the window at the town and where the latest wizard now lived. Granted they had twins, herself and Yuffie but...if done right. The IF being high should they manage to get that...hyrbid with them. The one person they couldn't enchant or control. It would create trouble for them. They were already facing problems with the two original wizards that lived here and battled them for the rights of controlling the town. Now a there was a third and a hybrid in the mix. The only upside was that Kairi had Riku in her hands. All they had to do was keep him enthralled and they had a weapon and spy in their hands. It was dangerous to enthrall one but when she completed the potion that she would have Kairi give to him. He'd be hers to control without anyone aware of it.

At least, she hoped so. Magic was never easily hidden from Merlin and Cloud. She did count the hyrbid as a wizard since he was half but he was also a witch, well Warlock in their tongue. He was immune to their charms, spells and curses. He was able to even purify the control but it wasn't like he knew that, right? Surely he could sense their magic and their control over Riku since both were friends. To break it though, last she heard he wasn't great at magic still and he was already in his 30s. He posed no threat but the town or Riku himself never knew what level he was truly at. The man was aware of Cloud's, theirs and the skills of those who couldn't use magic. So he came in handy when telling them what they would speak about whenever they used that blasted smoke.

There was still trouble with the control though. Especially after he got done being away from any of the witches in her coven. Once he had roamed free long enough, he knew to avoid them. With this spell and potion, it would ensure her that the coven's spy and slave would be just that to them. A slave, one to do their bidding without question but never seen as one to the public eye or other wizards. The new one would have to be evaluated once Riku knew more. For now, Kairi and Namine would have to bring him to her tonight. Once they had him drink the potion, which had her blood, Yuffie's blood, Kairi's and Namine's blood in it, he'd be theirs. The only thing that could break it was if the wizards made a potion with his blood, the hybrid's blood and their blood in it. Since the wizards didn't though. Aerith had to smile at the idea of having a young man his age and strong in magic and strength under her charm. The possibilities they would have at their disposal. Taking a short knife and digging it into her skin, Aerith let more of her blood into the potion. As the leader, she got all rights and that counted this young man's mind.

"I can't wait to get started," Aerith grinned to herself. "Oh the fun I am going to have with this town once it's mine."

* * *

 **Idea is getting out just...very slowly.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _When asked about the old magic and why we hunt it down. Remember, be honest. Let them know the truth. We need their support to end this war."_

~ Magistrate of Magic Hunters

Spellbinding and Secrets

Chapter 5

Leading Riku to where her coven was meeting was easy. Especially now that the town had turned in for the night. Her coven's plans falling in place to secure some fortune for their side of the battle. One less wizard meant desperate wizards. The only downside was that they could possibly pretend to be innocent magic-less civilians and call the hunters. IT was a risk but one worth the risk of hunters coming. Especially if they could get a wizard on their side. He was pretty powerful too. Topping the charts course was Cloud but not even Aerith wanted to toy with that blond's mind. Something about a darkness that was beyond even her grasp. It was those words that kept even the other witches at bay too. Namine didn't dare look him in the eye after hearing that. He was convinced that she not only hated him, which she did, but feared him. It was the the truth and telling him made the blond just grin. It sent shivers down her spine. Even as they left, they felt like...he was following them or that he had some way to watch them and not be aware of it.

"I do hope you love what I have planned Riku darling," She spoke sweetly to her silent companion. "After all...my lady has waited for so long for this."

They reached the house and she opened the door and let him walk into the house. Standing still until Namine took him by the arm and pulled him to where Yuffie and Aerith were waiting. Kairi looked around and shut the door. Hearing the others put him on his knees at the center of a circle. Watching as Aerith pulled a potion bottle out and held it out for her to take. Telling her that once he drank it, he'd be theirs. When Namine asked if it was possible to be broken, she was told that the only possible way was for the hybrid to help the other two wizards. It made Yuffie laugh and state he couldn't help himself if he wanted. They watched as Kairi made their prey drink it all and swallow it. Watching her step back and then waited. It didn't take long for the effect to happen and have him throw himself at their feet.

"No chanting this time Lady Aerith? To ensure the potion stays effective?" Yuffie asked, worry in her tone. "In case we are wrong about it being unbreakable?"

"No need for that," Aerith laughed as she made Riku look at her, seeing a goofy grin pointed her way. "He is ours already my dear. Why overdo it? It would just lead to us being found out, right darling?" She got a nod. "See, even he agrees."

"Then I guess he wouldn't mind letting us in on...any secrets?" Yuffie asked him sweetly. "To keep us safe."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want us hurt now," Namine said hugging him from behind. "Would you Riku?"

"No, but I don't know about Roxas yet. Just that he is good with magic. I can't say how good though. Forgive me," Riku replied.

"He just moved here Riku," Kairi reasoned. "We can't be mad at you for not knowing much yet. What about...the hyrbid.." Something flashed but they couldn't tell what it meant.

"No idea. He has never kept me in the loop either. I am sorry my dear. I am so sorry I know nothing but what Cloud can do," He told her.

"Then can we ask that you...gather it for us? To keep us safe," Aerith cooed. "I don't want to be hurt."

"Of course darling" He smiled. "Anything for you my dear."

* * *

Unable to sleep, Roxas locked his place down and the store and left. The blond had too much on his mind right. Mostly about what was up with this town. All day, while taking care of customers that walked in or hearing the conversations of the people that lived here, they mentioned problems with the mayor at the moment. Mostly about his son though and how sporadic he had become of late. All due to one person and it was the one he wanted to meet. He lived in the woods far outside the town limits but also outside the closet city limits. Dead center in the woods, never coming into town unless he had to. It was surprising that he'd lie to Roxas since the two had some trust but this town kept saying hybrid. Or at least the magical said kept saying that about him so it had him curious. Hybrid usually implied something along the lines of halfas.

As a kid, he remembered the cartoon Danny Phantom. The main character was half human and half ghost. Referred to as Halfa, Ghost Child and Ghost Hybrid. It was interesting to hear it out and attached to a real person. Which begged him to question why they called him that rather than his name. Well, he knew why. It was being used as an insult. Something to make them feel better about purely wizards rather than half of one. It didn't really mean much to them but he had spoke to him without knowing this. Intentionally bonding with him and now that he knew where he lived, he could ask what the other half of him was. Assuming said brunet would go for it but he was hoping and hope wasn't much in times like this. Outside the smoke channels, it seemed that he was very cold but cool and suave as well as a big flirt. Yet in the channels, while he was a flirt and suave, he was at least willing to open up and enjoy the conversation. So long as Roxas never asked him outside the normal day questions like: how was work, your color and stuff, he got answers. Anything about where he lived and such was always pushed to the side.

Now though, now he knew where or at least had an idea of where. The best he could do, even as he entered the woods now, was hope he could find the house. Using magic probably would result in no trails being found so that meant by foot but that itself was...difficult. Stopping in middle of some trees and looking back at the visible town still, he looked around the area and saw nothing and felt nothing either. Making him move on and slowly look for some sign that he was on the right track to wherever Sora lived. He heard it was out here far outside the town limits but how far did that stretch? Was his house on the border? Near the border even? Did he purposely set his house there between the town and city or was it always there? He needed to find it before the next day because no one really knew when the brunet came into town. It just on his time and when he needed something. Even that was a mystery as he sometimes would buy groceries and something called Shisha and at once. Sometimes it was just food...other times it was to smoke at the place that sold that shisha stuff. It was random so he had to find it.

"Well aren't you the night owl," A familiar voice said, making him turn but see nothing. "I guess though that means...you know my name and came looking for me for answers." He turned again and spotted Sora in front of him now. "First of all, congratulations. No one has ever sought me out and make me come to them. I watch from my home. Second, I use the animals around me to watch any who enter the woods. Only unable to watch when I am asleep. Thirdly, I am assuming you hear the term so I will answer the rest of it for you. I am half witch and half wizard. Hence the word Hybrid. Does that answer it all for you?"

"Yeah but not why you would lie to me about it or why you didn't tell me you lived so close yet so far" Roxas told him. "Honestly, what did you think I'd say?"

"That I didn't deserve to be here, that I should have died like my mother and father did...that I shouldn't exist," Sora bluntly said. "That I am a monster in human form waiting to kill the world and all that lives in it. Take your pick, but there are more...reasons others have found."

"I don't think like that."

"You are a wizard Roxas. You live in a town where the witches fight your kind for control over it. All the while we are all hunted down and killed. This town or at least the magical side gives you a week to decide where your loyalties lie," Sora coldly stated. "You are either with the wizards or you are with the witches. Either side wants me dead either way so you can't be seen...or be heard that you were seen with me. Is that clear now or do you need it to be made clear via me going in tomorrow?"

"No I just want to know why you felt you couldn't...trust me at all. After all the time on the smoke channels, you can't trust me enough to know about your genetics?" The blond asked. "I said I was a wizard but my mom wasn't magical at all. Why couldn't you have done the same?"

"On the channels, they..could hear me, like you could," The brunet said, going behind a tree and making Roxas run after him. "I didn't want to ruin what you had started with them." He finished, getting the blond to look at him and seeing that he was closer by a two trees and not three. "You have allies here and I can't be known to them."

"What I do outside their reach is my business. If that includes you, so be it but it's my choice."

"And here is mine," Sora started moving out of sight and appearing further away. "Stay away and pretend you don't know me. You'll be safer then."

"How would I be safe? You can help me...us win this fight! It's three against...four or...however many?" He stated, teleporting right in front of the brunet. "You can help us but not be part of the group. I don't want to...give up on whatever is between us. I know you felt it. Why else would you avoid me?"

The brunet scowled and pushed him aside. No word to really to counter his or daring to attempt to unless he wished to lose the cool edge he usually had when conversing with him on the smoke channels. Something Roxas was clearly enjoying as he followed the brunet and then stopped him once again.

"See? Once again, I have you at a loss for words which means it's true. You just don't want to have it happen. You want it to fade," The blond said. "But I don't think you should. This could prove so much."

"Prove what?" Sora laughed, backing up from him and crossing his arms. "That...a mix of a witch and wizard is the best damn thing this town has? That...its what this battle needs? Please spare me the melodrama, I get that when I enter town and everyone seems suddenly scared of what I can do. I don't need to be pulled into some stupid fight those...two numskull family lines started. I didn't think it was smart as a child and I have the same mindset now."

"Then at least help when we ask okay? I'll even be the only one who calls you so Cloud and Riku won't disturb you," Roxas offered.

"Riku has always disturbed me. He knows where I live. He used to spend the night as kids for god sake. I don't care if I am bothered, I don't want to be dragged into something."

His love interest, if he could call it that seeing as it more crush like currently, walked behind a tree again. He followed and expected him to be gone. Instead, he was there. Arms crossed still but staring off into distance. When he looked, he saw a bird flying away in the direction of the town.

"I don't see why you like me so much so that you came here...not only to live but see if I lived here," The brunet spoke, tone cold but confusion mixed in as well. "It's stupid." He looked at Roxas. "Very stupid."

"Yeah well I have done stupid stuff. It's how I stay young," The blond smiled at him. "Kinda like my crush on you. Makes me feel young."

"Having a crush on me is still stupid. It's bound to bite you...either at this point or after. Then what will you do?"

He leaned closer to his crush, smirking at him. "I will wait and see but for now. I would rather have a crush on you then on another man. They aren't as intriguing as you are and trust me...I have had plenty of failed dates to tell me so."

"And do those…'failed' attempts add up to me being worthy of a shot or just a one night stand, Roxas?" Sora flirted. "Cause I am not a "one night stand" to anyone, least of all you."

"Well, I could...kiss you here and now but I think you'd turn me into a toad," He joked. "I hate toads."

"Too bad for you then, because I like them. Warts and all but I wouldn't change you into one. I'd...do one worse. I'd change you into what you fear the most and leave you to rot somewhere in the woods with your worst fear."

Roxas shuddered, "good thing you don't know what it is then." He stopped himself from saying the next words. Sora did know his fear. "Shit, you do know it."

"You fear snakes Roxas. You shuddered when I first said the word, I felt that shudder in the smoke channel," Sora laughed. "I know your fear."

The brunet pushed himself off the tree and walked by him. Stopping and grabbing Roxas by the arm. Teleporting them both to stand in front of his home which he told Roxas it was before he could ask where they were.

"It's gonna rain tonight. My bird friend said so as I sent him to town to see...other signs of activity," The brunet told him. "You can stay ONE night with me."

"Really?" Roxas questioned, trying to keep from showing how happy he felt as he followed Sora towards the front porch. "For real?!"

"Yes, stop being so happy about it," The brunet groaned. "What are you? Ten?"

"Yes, yes I am," Roxas cheered.

* * *

 **Again...slow but at least all the cards are on the table for the main couple at last. Also...this is the only pairing. I have no other pairings for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Another Day With A Small Twist

Chapter 6

The next morning, after seeing he didn't have to work if he didn't want too and picking not to, Sora shot a glance back to his spare bedroom. The blond was still asleep and made it hard to really relax knowing he was here. Did this mean it would start something? He wasn't sure how to really take it right now. Knowing Roxas was fine and he felt honored knowing the blond didn't care if he was a hybrid. Hell, hearing that blood didn't matter to the wizard was a relief of its own. Normally, many would have run screaming with one of his creatures following erase their memories of how to get to his house. A scenario he always had to endure with many of the people who did wander from town to far and into his territory. It was easy to predict that. It was easy to sense when it would happen thanks to his animal and plant companions. This was new.

A witch in love wasn't bad. From the many good witches that once lived, his mother among them, love was amazing. It increased their power, their will to live and their chance to one road many took. A road with no magic. It had to be earned yeah but once earned, they could be free to be normal. Have kids and live life to the fullest with no danger or at least now a days they could have. They were all dead so that was the downside, regardless though it would have been a great path. Heading to a cabinet and opening it to a hookah and all the tools for it. He smiled and pulled it out gently with one hand. Using the other to grab a bag full of what he'd need. Closing it with a nod of his head. Heading outside to a sunny day, he set the items down on a table near a hammock. Opening the front door and keeping it open with a brick. This would help air the house out since it was gonna get hot from how it already felt.

Sitting in the hammock and setting the hookah up, he heard steps inside but ignored it. The brunet was gonna smoke today and relax. He had work but so did the blond. Once his house guest left, he would go to work. They got closer just as he finished making sure it would work and soon was laying down. Inhaling a big amount just as Roxas walked onto the porch. Letting it out as he waved at him lazily from his position. Letting the shisha and pot water do its job and relax him.

"What is this?" The blond asked poking the glass shaped item. "I have never seen anything like this."

"A hookah," came the slow reply. "It's what I used to access the smoke channels you wizards use. Your smoke gives me a headache so I can't use it." He took another deep inhale and breathed it out.

"Can I try?" Roxas asked, making him move as he joined him in the hammock.

"I didn't say you could lay next to me," He muttered unhappily to his guest and only receiving a smirk back. "But you'll do whatever you want so here."

Letting blond take the only hose attached and watching him inhale a little. Releasing a tiny cloud as he was given it back.

"It tastes as sweet as it smells," The wizard laughed at him. "I wondered why your smoke channel smelled so different each time and now I know. As for the hammock thing, I don't work today so deal."

"There is a chair inside you can bring out here Mr. Invade My Space," Sora muttered to him. "Do you not believe in moving things like that?"

He was flirting and it was gonna be a horrible price to pay with how little room he had now between them. Not to mention Roxas was laying on his stomach so he could easily keep him from going anywhere. It was a risk though he wanted to see. Not many actually openly flirted back with him since he never flirted that much to start with. It only happened when he had interest in someone. He did flirt with Cid once, that was fun. The old man said he was out of his league but did flirt back at times. Squall wouldn't have any of it though. He tolerated the first time but Sora did it to annoy him. It never went anywhere since the older gentleman was clearly not even going to give him a passing glance. There was Merlin but the old sorcerer only really let him do it for fun. There was no way he'd flirt with Riku or Cloud. They wanted him dead so why flirt with danger?

"Hey, did you ever consider what would happen if I did come here?" The blond wizard asked, breaking his thoughts. "Knowing that I liked you on some level. What did you want or thought would happen?"

"The most would be you came here, didn't find me and moved on. I am not safe to be around Roxas. You know why, so why stay knowing that both Witches and Wizards do not like that I exist? What motivates you?" Sora asked back. He inhaled more from the hookah and then breathed it out above the two. "You again surprise me as someone….who doesn't really take chances."

"You are right," the wizard sighed taking the hose from him and breathing in more this time and then releasing it. "I don't normally do things like...move in hopes to find someone I had, at that point, never physically seen. I don't do that but…" He let Sora take the hose back. "I wanted to with you. I wanted to meet you in person. I guess to confirm I was really crushing on you." The brunet was now looking at him, once again taking another hit of that hookah. "It confirmed much more. It's not a crush, it isn't...infatuation. I think I did fall in love with you before I even knew what you looked like."

"How is that possible?" The brunet asked laughing lightly. "How can you love someone or even fall in love with them by just their voice?"

"How can someone fall in love with a pen pal they never met in real life?"

"You did not just compare us to a pen pal. That is...completely different. You and I could have easily made a smoke like version of the other in the channels. I had my reasons not to but you could have. So explain how you fell in love with me just by my voice and my voice alone."

It was quiet but his guest was smiling. Something sneaky was on his mind, something he wouldn't be able to predict. Cursing the fact that he hardly knew how to read this infernal wizard that could easily loom over him still as well as his own laziness. He heard the answer but didn't listen very well. Looking straight at the blond told his guest too.

"The day I got onto the smoke channels and heard you. I was intrigued. The more I spoke to you, the longer the conversations got. Well the more I wanted to hear you more. I had a feeling you wouldn't show yourself if I asked so I was content with just hearing you. I loved how you would flirt, play around with words...I fell in love with how you sounded. Then I got here and figured out who you were and at first," Roxas breathed. "At first I was mad but after a moment. I realized the one I loved to hear was here. I could talk to you now. I could see you in person. Whether you wanted it to happen or not, it could and I had never felt that happy in a long time."

"So you are going on a feeling based originally from my voice alone and pursuing this because of the same reasons or have reasons been coming in?" Sora asked with a gentle tone. "Because it doesn't mean anything if it hasn't changed. Not to me at least."

It got quiet between the two of them. The most noise was the bubbling water whenever Sora took a hit. Letting the smoke that usually faded hang around them with how heavy he had it going. The wind picked up a bit and swept it away. Leaving the air clear between the two but still silent. It was peaceful but clearly strained with someone so deep in thought. The longer it took to get an answer, the longer the two just layed staring at one another. Neither moving aside from the constant smoke but once the charcoal burnt out, he didn't bother to change it or move. The brunet wanted an answer. An adult answer, not a child answer.

"I don't know. I have no idea what's changed. I don't mind it but I know you don't like being uncertain. Right now, you are about a lot of things and I get it. You don't want to waste your time or mine but I got nothing better to do with my life then run a stupid store I never wanted to run. I run it because I need money for Rent," He sighed, focusing on Sora. "I only came out here to get a fresh start with a better job. Already failing on that endeavor."

"And the other reason?"

"I was hoping you'd be here. I wanted to meet you and I have. I don't regret it. The one thing in my adult life that I don't regret and it's meeting you," The blond wizard sighed. "So stupid."

The brunet giggled and took a hit off the hookah, letting it out into the air above them again. It got quiet as they let the silent moment go on. Nature the only source of sound as they tried to figure out it if they were comfy as they were or not. Roxas looked comfy. Unsure of what to do from this point but comfy. Sora felt the same. There was something else underneath it though. Neither was no fool to it nor oblivious. The attraction between the two was there as well. It was the one thing between them they didn't really seem to be unsure of. Even when looking at one another still, it was there. Neither wasn't bad looking and their personalities were already well known thanks to all the talking on the smoke channels. It wasn't like they were a complete mystery to one another.

"I know you want something with me but is it really a great idea?" The nature magic user asked. "I am not...like everyone else. It's not a bad thing but it's not...necessarily good either."

"I know I am attracted to you," Roxas stated. "I know that. Not even what you are or your alignment concern me. I want to be here to get know you. That I am certain of and have felt certain off since figuring out it was you."

"How did you plan to do that?"

"Talking, seems to be the best course of action," The blond laughed, making Sora laugh too. "And this." He leaned forward and kissed him gently.

It started him at first but when the shock faded, he kissed back. They were adults. It wasn't like his mom was gonna come yelling at him to stop and send the "stranger" away. It wasn't a bad kiss either. He actually felt bad once it ended.

"Wow, didn't think you could be that smooth but congrats. You got me at a loss of words again," He said.

"Completely or just for a moment?"

"Completely," He replied.

The blond raised his fist in the air and made the brunet laugh again. Taking the hookah hose and taking a hit off it. It wasn't addicting like the wizard smoke and it actually felt nice when he breathed it in. It wasn't rough or burning one the first puff. It was easy and sweet. Something he wished the wizard smoke was like because even now it still burned at times. When the hose was taken back and the charcoal messed with to make it hot once more. Roxas decided to bring the conversation back up. If he could. He wasn't really sure where one could go after what they did. Neither seemed to work and neither seemed to have anything of interest to say now.

"I do have one question," Sora spoke up, making his focus return to the matter at hand. "What will the others think when they find out about what you are doing with me. They aren't my biggest fans."

"As far as I know, you aren't inherently evil nor plan to rule the world. You aren't involved with the witches or with the wizards and generally keep to yourself with a sense of who you are and no care to how others see you but how others are when it comes to the people around you," The blond breathed. "So they can suck it. We are all adults. I am fine and you are fine. Unless you enthralled me in the last five minutes, but even then I doubt I'd notice."

"I can't enthrall without a potion. Only a pure witch can do that. You are safe I promise," The brunet sighed. "I don't plan to do that either. It's what I stay far from."

"Then so long as we stay adults, what I do with you isn't any of their concern," The wizard shrugged. "I could run away, taking you with me and they couldn't do a damn thing to stop me."

"Okay, well then hope you are ready cause.." Before Sora could finish, Roxas kissed him again.

Deepening it and feeling Sora kiss back even as he made sure the hammock didn't swing suddenly on them. He wanted in and after earning that right, he pushed his tongue in and took complete control of the situation. Exploring every inch until Sora broke it for air.

"Someone is coming," He finished, breathing. "You don't even care though."

"Nope," The blond replied kissing him again.

"Roxas," Cloud's voice said making him break the kiss and look to see the older wizard.

He looked rough. Clearly not awake but awake and miffed that he was here. A mild guess from the quick attire thrown on that something was up yet Roxas couldn't bring himself to care unless it was someone he knew dying. His friend was back in the city with only...whatever he had with Sora being the tie here to this town.

"What are you doing here with him? Why were you kissing him and why are you over him?" Cloud asked, a growl in the tone when speaking him and pointing coldly at the brunet under him still.

"My business and what I do with him is between him and me. Not you or the town," The wizard sighed. "Did you want me to stay away from the big bad hybrid?" He got up with Sora balancing the hammock so he didn't fall. Roxas apologizing for his acquaintance trespassing. "What do you want?"

"We are under attack while you...try and get some," He was told. "We need help. They bewitched Riku. Though I am sure you have something to do with it to you hybrid. Either way, we have to hurry and save Riku. I ran and they are after me."

"Some wizard...I told you I didn't want to be dragged into this fight," The blond groaned. "Oh my god, what is so hard about that? Why bring me in?"

"You are a wizard and as on-"

"You demand he fight right?" Sora interrupted. "Don't worry your pretty little head." The brunet crossed his arms, a very cold smile on his face. "You are safe around me. The witches fear me. Wanna know why? I am immune to their magic and charms. Wanna know how? I am both wizard and witch."

"You are nothing but a monster that should have been killed," Cloud stated, pointing at him. "Do not make me make that happen here and now."

"And kill the only one who has a barrier around his house that is now keeping us safe from…" Sora looked towards where Cloud had run from. "Those...five currently banging on it?"

The other two looked and saw the four witches and Riku banging on a barrier. Trying to get in and using magic even that only got deflected. Riku using a knife to try and cut the magic apart. Sora got quiet at the sight of the knife but the two wizards watched in stun awe. None of them could get in but he let them in and kept them out. How did a barrier like this work? Most magic barriers only worked to keep witches out, no matter their alignment. It couldn't keep out sorcerers or people though. So how did this one work.

"To answer that dumb question on your face," The brunet's voice sighed, getting the two to look at him once again. "I can keep anyone I want out so long as they wish me harm. They want to harm me. My barrier won't let them through. It can't be swept away like most witch barriers because its a mix of witch and wizard magic."

"You mix them?" Cloud shuddered. "Such…"

"What? Impure, horrible magic that is keeping four witches and a bewitched wizard out and you safe?" Sora interrupted again. "Please feel free to leave then. I can tell they are just dying to give you a warm, stabbing in your body."

"I can't teleport out either can I?" Cloud said as the brunet pulled a couple of nature shaped totems out. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring the irritating wizard, Sora placed a snake, spider and a potted plant totem on the railing facing the intruders. Breathing out as he took a step back and held a hand out over them. The wind picked up as he started to use magic. Nature already sensing what it was he needed but waiting for the command.

"I am requesting your aid at this current moment. I need protection from those who seek me harm. Take them back to town far from me and my home. Erase all knowledge of where I am from their minds on the way to ensure I am forever safe once more," He chanted.

The wind picked up at each word. The two wizards could feel the magic gathering. Even the witches and Riku, who stopped their attack and seemed to back away as the ground moved. Soon Roxas had to shudder as Riku and the witches had snakes and spiders crawling all over. Plant vines reaching from the forest and grabbing hold as the animals covered the eyes and mouth in spider silk. The snakes acting as ropes holding their limbs tightly together as they were dragged away from the house.

"I believe," Sora started as Cloud watched him grab the totems. "It's safe now. Feel free to leave." He turned and headed to the hammock he had been laying in earlier. "Bye."

The older blond started to go down the porch steps but wasn't followed like he had hoped. Turning to see and ask why but seeing Roxas heading inside. Telling Sora he'd be back with something to drink for both of them. He didn't stick around after that. Leaving and mentally stating he'd break the two apart.

* * *

 **I got a better idea. So re-wrote this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _A hybrid is a dangerous magic user. They hardly happen but when they do. Kill them immediately. Do not let them get away or bewitch you. Once under their power, there is no return and no escaping their magic._ "

~Retired Magic Hunter

Dangerous

Chapter 7

"I am telling you Roxas. Sora is dangerous to be around. He is a y'know what and the fact that you spent all day yesterday even while me and Riku had a fight is a bad sign. He already has you enthralled! Can't you see it!" Cloud shouted, unaware of the customers.

The younger blond sighed and looked at him, "can you yell any louder?" Roxas grumbled, apologizing to the people shopping. "I am so sorry if what I do as an adult bothers you. I am but it doesn't give you the right to question how I live my life. You are not my parents. You never will be my parents and as far as Sora's "danger" goes, isn't your concern. It's MINE." He walked around and shoved Cloud towards the door. "Now either buy something or get the hell out."

"I'll make you see the light," The wizard told him.

"Get out Cloud!"

"You will see it!" Cloud shouted back as he left.

Breathing out, he apologized to those around him and went into the back. Jumping when he saw Sora standing there.

"Oh my god...don't do that," He sighed holding his head.

"I overheard your...shouting match when I teleported in here. Did I cause that?" Sora asked.

"What? No, he...he is being weird. What's wrong with you? You never seem this laid back. You high?" Roxas laughed.

"A bit," The brunet giggles, holding two fingers up and close together.. "I smoked a bit too much and kinda threw my magic for a loop. I ended up here when...I meant to go into my kitchen."

"...You are a long way from your kitchen. You need help coming down from that high?" He asked, hearing people ready to pay.

"No…" the slow reply came. "I can…teleport back."

"Just stay here," The blond said returning to his job and ringing up every item.

He could hear steps in the back still but they were off and on. This wasn't probably the first high Sora got but it was probably the first time he actually used magic to try and get some place nearby and fail horribly. Then again, they spent all day yesterday talking about one another while either eating or getting high. He smoked from his pipe and the hookah. It was so much fun to smoke from that thing. Sora smoking just from it until the shisha was just gone. Watching him clean it too was really interesting. Each part was delicately handled and hand washed to make sure the glass stayed it's nice sky blue and gold color. It made him wonder if he should get one. Might be better than his pipe after all. It was addicting compared to that. He didn't want to smoke out of it again, just own it so when he did want to smoke out of it. Well, would be there and waiting. Once the last customer was gone, he headed back and found the brunet leaning against one of the shelves.

"You look so gone right now," He laughed covering his mouth. "You sure you are alive?"

"...yes, I am just…very high. I didn't burn the pot all the way this time it seems," Sora groaned, holding his head. "So being here is a first...okay?"

Roxas could only laugh at how slow he had to actually speak. His mind unable to process things at the moment. It would probably be the only time he saw this and he wasn't recording it either. Though that would probably end badly if he did. Said phone would end up exploding via magic and he would never be trusted again. Well, the memory of this moment would be engraved in his mind for sure at least.

"Okay for starters, you need to sit down. Second, I know how cannabis works and you are probably hungry. So here is a chair," Roxas spoke up getting the brunet's attention. "And let me go get you something before you fall over."

"I won't fall over," Sora argued pointing at him. "I am standing now aren't I?"

"If by standing you mean leaning against a shelf sure we'll go with that, please sit down. Before you **eventually** fall over."

He gave in to the blond's request and sat down. Still completely high even as he left and returned with both food and drink. The high was so bad that the bag of chips had to be opened for him. Even though cannabis wasn't addictive and wasn't bad, being this high and having magic could create some problems. Roxas was just lucky Sora teleported to his store and nowhere else. Had it been elsewhere, things would have turned out pretty bad. It did create a couple questions though. Why was he this high? There wasn't a lot of stress in Sora's adult life. The brunet practically lived at home, never left unless he had to and worked from home. The forest kept him safe and no one really knew where he lived except Roxas and Cloud. He was sure it wasn't what Sora desired but it was how things currently were. Unless he did manage to make Cloud forget but he wasn't sure how his wizarding acquaintance found the house in the first place. Nor did he ask, he just let the old wizard go and never demanded how he knew where to find him.

"So," Roxas spoke up gettin Sora's attention. "Why the need to be this high. Something happening?"

"Merlin came by. Predicted my future without my permission," The brunet muttered taking a chip. "I didn't ask to know and didn't need to know but he told me anyways." He ate the single chip and looked at the bag after chewing a swallowing. "What is that?"

"Spicy dorito," The blond read, creating an extra chair to sit in front of the brunet. "Does it taste bad?"

"No just different. How many are in there?" He asked, ignoring the blond laughing at him as he looked. "It's a bag for babies. Thanks I am not a starving child. Starving adult...too high to get up and cook."

The wizard poked his knee, "your fault. What did Merlin have to say? I don't think he is the kind to make house calls often."

"Hmm? Oh right future thing. He said I have a great future ahead of me. I'll hit some...bumps and get beat up but I got a great future ahead of me and...apparently you are in it and I have kids and yeah, food. Give me that bag. I'm hungry."

He would have laughed at Sora if his mind didn't register what he just heard. Merlin told Sora he had a future and it was great to know he was in it and that they would have a family. It wasn't what bothered him the most. It was great to know. It was the "hitting some bumps and getting beat up" part he focused on. How bad were these bumps? What was gonna beat him up and how bad was it going to be? Yeah Merlin couldn't reveal all the details but he could at least warn him to avoid something or avoid leaving the house on a date or day. Hell a time would be nice as a warning but no, nothing in that prediction was helpful to keep him safe. Well at least allow him to be safe.

"And after you got high. What for? That's a pretty nice future from the sounds of it Sora."

"I am not a family man and I am not great with kids. As far as I know," He told him, eating the entire bag of chips. "So until I see proof that I can be a family kind of guy. No kids."

"In the future is when that will happen," Roxas gently said taking the empty chip bag. "Not now but in the future and with me. So haha, we do end up as an item. In the future."

"Say that one more time, I'll end yours here as my pet toad," The brunet grinned. "And remember I like toads."

"I thought it was a snake for me."

"Shut up," Sora whined. "I am too high and too loopy. I didn't sleep well and this was meant to help me sleep but I can't sleep."

"Hold that thought," The blond wizard stood and left the back room.

He ignored the question Sora was asking and locked up the shop and put an "Out to Lunch" sign on the door. Returning the backroom, Roxas helped Sora stand with one arm over his shoulder before teleporting upstairs to his bedroom. The curtains were still shut as they always had been so he wa in luck today. It didn't seem to bother his guest they were here until he had him sit on the bed.

"Okay I may be high as a kite but I do not plan to sleep with you because of that," He stated.

"Have little more faith in me then that," The wizard sighed. "I am not a…"take advantage kind of person" and I don't plan to be." He left Sora on the bed and grabbed some body lotion. "Shirt off." The confusion made him sigh. "It's a massage for your back. Shirt off."

"No tricks," Sora spoke as he stood and took it off. "None." His face was red but his tone was a serious one.

"No tricks," Roxas's own serious tone told him back. "Lay on your stomach and relax. This should help." Once Sora was laying down on the bed, the blond took off his shoes and sat down indian style on the bed. "At least it should help," He finished sighing.

"Does this help you?" Sora asked, feeling the cold lotion on his back.

"No one ever does this for me so I wouldn't know. I wouldn't let my roommate do this. Axel is…" He started, trying to think of words to describe his old roommate while rubbing out the tension in the brunet's back. "He is interesting but not someone I would actually trust to see me half naked if you get my meaning."

"Yeah," He heard the sleepy brunet mutter. "You are really good at this. Did you do this for him?"

He nodded, "Yeah. He works at a Target Department place. I don't know. I know he has to load trucks for the stores. So a lot things get heavy over time and it hurts his back and legs. I only did his back though because it was the worst."

His guest nodded, completely relaxed. Either due to the cannabis still in his system as well as the shisha in him or the fact that he was working out what little tension he actually had. It was working though. The more he worked and rubbed his back, the faster Sora fell asleep. By time, he was done too. Sora was out cold. Getting up, he set the lotion down and left the room via magic. Returning to the back room and entering the main store. He could only laugh when he remembered Cloud calling the brunet dangerous. Right, as if that guy was a threat. If he was a threat then Roxas would have sensed it in his voice, the way he talked and especially the way he looked.

Granted, evil could take many forms and probably look innocent. It was easy to mistake someone for a good person when they were evil. Yet he didn't get a dangerous vibe at all from Sora. He got one from Aerith and Yuffie as well as creepy. Kairi and Namine had yet to be around him but from how they looked yesterday. He felt like they would do serious harm if given the chance. Again though, it was easy to feel that from them. Cloud and Riku, well it was hard with them. Being wizards and such and himself one, it made it difficult. The magic was almost similar except their power levels. Cloud outranked him magic wise. Riku was clearly stronger physically and okay in the magic department. As for himself, he was...decent in both areas. The smarts were on his side though. He couldn't form a great plan but they were always open plans in case something changed drastically.

Unlocking the door and opening it for air, Cid and Squall walked in with Riku walking over just as he sat down. Making him scowl and his silver haired acquaintance seemed distant but free for the moment of any control.

"Yes Riku, what do I owe the visit while I am clearly at work?" The blond asked pulling out a novel to read while sitting in the chair behind the counter.

"We need to talk about Sora," He said to him. "He is dangerous so why were you at his house?"

"Gee maybe it's because me and him actually know one another. Did ya think of that?" The blond wizard said. "What is with you and Cloud keeping me from him? What is so dangerous about him exactly that you fear for my own safety?" He stood up from the chair. "Because I am still here, I am still alive and no harm has befallen me."

"You don't know him. You haven't lived here for years. Don't give me that "i know him better than you" crap," Riku said. "You two never met until now!"

Roxas laughed, "oh right. You didn't know," The blond laughed.

"What don't I know?"

"I talked to him on the phone, skype...the channels," He smirked, seeing Riku pale. "Yeah, I know him. I knew him and now I know why he told me to never mention that we were talking." Roxas pointed to the open door. "Get out. Unless you plan to buy something in the next minute. Get out."

His friend left and he apologized again for the scene that happened. It was going to be like this for a while or at least until he moved to Sora lived or elsewhere in this town. Though, he wanted to move out already. Being disturbed just because they could was already grating on his nerves. Once they were ready to pay him. He did his job and sighed. This wasn't what he wanted and if he didn't change it soon, it would be where he stayed. Pulling out his phone, he looked up jobs that could be done from the home. He didn't have a home but he could ask to move in with someone. The two he scratched out was Cloud and Riku. He didn't want to live with them if he couldn't stand them already. Hopefully they would hire him though.

* * *

 **Look another update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Let The Games Begin

Chapter 8

"Sora, you gotta help me get another job," Roxas whined at him from across the table. "Please! I can't take this much more."

"Y'know, I get helped me sleep most of the day away and I am grateful. I owe you for the help however...I do have to ask why you won't let me leave," Sora asked as the blond wizard put his face onto the table. "I have a good home y'know. It's kinda bigger than this."

It got quiet and he could feel Sora's desire to leave growing. The fact that he actually stayed until the night was amazing. The fact he didn't seem affected by the aftermath of such a big high was nothing. It was that he stayed. The brunet had magic and could teleport back home. Yet chose to stay here. In his house. Looking up again to see the brunet still staring at him. The cruel reality hit him in the face. This wouldn't last much longer if he didn't do anything. Breathing in and then out as he put his elbows on the table, he spoke up next and told Sora what he was tired off. It was mostly people. Granted he had yet to actually live here for a year but this town was already getting on his nerves. He could still work at the store part time but only from another place. He didn't want to work here full time.

The blond came here for a better job and a complete restart. So far, this wasn't what he wanted. Ignoring that Sora stated he already got told this. The blond asked again if he knew any jobs from home he could do from home while he found a new place to live at.

"Okay, my job from home Roxas is a Call Center Rep. I get paid by the minute but I take some pretty long calls so get paid a bit of money. Seeing as I have a long list that builds up and then I get one hell of a paycheck afterwards. I checked my online call list too and I gotta wait again but I got paid and this…" Sora explained, pulling his cell out and showing his bank account.

The wizard started at the amount before him. This guy had 100,000 dollars in a single check. When he asked to be shown the last list Sora had, he saw why. The list itself was at least three pages long and all of them had been completed and in different times. He guessed some didn't always answer but he didn't want to pry.

"You get paid a lot. Is that your strategy to have so much money in your pocket all the time?" Roxas asked him.

"No, I own my house. I don't know a car so that saves me money. I own house insurance but it's very cheap. I also sell stuff online. I don't have to buy cannabis. I grow it. Um, aside from pay my power and water usage. Nothing else really. I don't buy plastic either so need to recycle," Sora listed off. "So I can sit on my money seeing as I don't want for much really."

"Can I...work from home with you?" He asked.

"With me? The "dangerous" hyrbid?" Sora laughed as he stood up. "I figured you would be put off by well everyone."

He didn't laugh but he was amused. Even as he stood up and walked closer to him. Leaning against the table and knowing full well that he could easily win this if he played his cards right. Well it was the hope. Sora was a mystery still past wise. He just knew what his current life was like. Nothing about the past, yet.

"I could tell them to fuck off and then you could just have to deal with me and the woods you claim to love so much," The blond said leaning towards him and against the table. "Its up to you though."

"You want me…" Sora started, laughing lightly while poking the blond's chest. "To let you into my home and work from home. Why?"

"Because I can make it worth your while," The blond wizard gently. "I can't promise I won't take advantage of being in the same house but I can make it worth your time."

The brunet stared at him for a while before breathing in and out. Removing his finger and putting his entire hand on his chest, "I am not a roommate type. If you want in. You have to be more than a roommate." He took a step back from the blond and smiled. "And remember, I am not a one night stand kind of guy either. You have to do more than flirt, to win a place in my house." Sora smiled at him. "But I have a feeling you have a plan to get in so I look forward to...your attempts at winning me over. Later, loverboy." He teleported out of the area before Roxas could say anything.

"I gotta woo him eh?" Roxas grinned, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. "This just got interesting."

"Roxas, I am coming up," A voice from below shouted.

"Like I got a choice," He sighed, grin fading while walking to the door and opening it to see Kairi. "...hi, Ma'am. You are here…" She pushed him passed him and he shut the door. "To be rude. Got it. Witches and wizards can't be polite it seems."

The redhead looked at the table and then at him.

"If you are wondering by the two glasses of water where the company went. He teleported away. Now please enlighten me why you are here," Roxas said to her. "Because I am already losing time from the game me and him have going." When she didn't reply, he sighed. "Do I have to make you talk to me?"

"No just..wondering why you are suddenly interested in...even talking to Sora at all but it's not why I am here. I am here because of Riku. I am okay with him being…" She stopped at his glare. "I should not finish that. I am normally okay with what she has Riku do but murdering an innocent I am not okay with."

"An innocent? Your leader is going to murder an innocent man? Why? For what reason and you best not be lying to me Kairi. I can't trust anyone in this town. Witch or wizard it seems," he told her. "Plus you are happy Riku is under your power. Why should I help you?"

"Because if you don't then that hybrid of yours will be next and it won't be a graceful death. It will be a slaughter and you won't know even when it will have even happened," Kairi said.

Before she could say another word, he used magic to send her against the wall and held her there for stating the threat, "I swear if magic wasn't being hunted, you would be dead! So before I do kill you," Roxas growled, tightening the magic around Kairi's neck and choking her. "Listen up. You even threaten, harm or attempt to take away what I care about and you will have me knocking down your door and sending you straight to hell!"

After getting a nod from the choking Kairi, she was let down and allowed to cough and breath in air. The blond holding his head and breathing to attempt to calm himself while the witch stood back up and seemed to be in a worse mood. Not that he was in a better mood now and what was left of his good mood was taken with Sora. Now replaced with anger that this witch brought in. To threaten the one thing he wanted in life currently to stay safe. As she got up, stumbling and catching herself and her breath still. The wizard shot a glance that made her jump and ready a defense spell. He sighed and kept looking at her.

"Anyways, I want your helping breaking," She said to him. "Or at least...their hold on him. Leave mine there."

"If I am going to free Riku then it will be from everyone. I am not leaving it to chance witch. You are in that coven. If even one of you has a hold on him, it's still bad," He retorted back at her. "Do not give me this…"high and mighty better than they are bullshit" when you aren't any better than they are." She went to talk but he stopped her. "Unless you agree to those terms, I can't help you."

Kairi growled as she breathed out, "fine. I want him free of...all our control. How do we do that?" She asked. "Or is that another condition to be added to this already horrendous deal."

"Yeah, I suggest you leave Sora alone. He is my friend for starters and has done nothing wrong to any of you yet you treat him like he is...a disease. So fine, treat him like that but don't you dare disturb him. For anything. Unless he comes to you for help, he is to be left alone," Roxas told her. "If you break that though. If I hear even a whisper of anyone of you disturbing him. You will pay for it."

"I do have one question, why are you suddenly protective of him?" The witch asked, crossing her arms while smiling. "I heard of witches being in love but a wizard loving a hybrid of a witch and a wizard?" She laughed lightly. "Does he even like you back? Does he even take you seriously?"

"I think he does," Roxas said, seeing her go pale. "And y'know what, even if he isn't aware of it right now. I am gonna win him over and when I do, you definitely will have a problem on your hands." She took a step back at his words. "Yeah, I know what happens when a witch falls in love. They gain power and he is half witch. You are already screwed right now with him being both but once that happens. Well," He chuckled. "You are all dead."

"I will keep that from happening! You will not win him over!"

"Harm him and I swear you will be dragged to hell!"

Before she raised her hand to cast a spell, he used magic to open the window nearby and threw her through it. Watching as she landed safely thanks to her own magic.

"I dare you witch," He said to her. "If anything happens to him, you will be the first one I go to." He shut the window before she could retort.

* * *

 **The threats have been made.**


	9. Chapter 9

" _It's all about strategy. In order to catch those who practice magic, you must not announce your coming presence. The first thing one must do is make up a cover story as they move into the area where the magic lies. From then on, it's as easy as as killing a deer. Find, kill and show the world your deed."_

~ Magistrate of Magic Hunters

Located

Chapter 9

The office was busy as usual. Phone calls, people talking or walking with papers in their arms. All in a rush to meet the daily quota. Many ignoring the two well armed men walking by them. Emotionless faces as they strode to a pair of double doors at the far end of the room. There was a hall to the right where the actual normal offices were. They were always ignored by the two though. Both wore black cloaks, guns holstered along with another gun on their back. One was an older man with gray and black hair, an eye patch over one of his gold colored eyes. Under the open cloak he wore a shirt that said he killed for fun in white with red and black lines as a background with black jeans and black military designed boots with white shoelaces. The name outside his job was Braig but according to what he bragged about to muggles was all magic users ran in fear when the name Xigbar was uttered. They didn't believe him but they let the old man have his delusions. They knew who was truly feared even by those who didn't use magic.

The other man was younger but not by much. Known as Marley and Marluxia in the magical world. He had pink hair that seemed to flutter whenever the slightest breeze hit it. The blue eyes popping against the color of his hair in any form of light. The black cloak was over a shirt that always had pink in the shirt with black jeans and pink converse. He had two guns holstered at his side but a sawn off shotgun on his back where as Braig had a sniper. He was the youngest and only had a few kills so he never bragged, much. The most they heard was how fashionable he was compared to the remaining hunters. Then again this office was the cover for these hunters so they had to deal with whatever they went through. None wanted to go beyond the double doors either. All they would here is how...these hunters killed witches, warlocks, wizards, sorcerers, squibs. Anyone who used magic and even apparently kept items as trophies for their kills. Something none of them believed in or wanted to see. What was a great deal of help though was that there wasn't many hunters left. Many, many had left and no one blamed them.

There were no magic users left. The hunters killed them all. Even if the remaining...four claimed that there was still magic out there. There was no actual proof so the ones that worked here just let them believe their delusions. Hoping one day it would finally end when they realized there wasn't any magic left. The funny and ironic to many though that heard murmurs was that the remaining few had been complaining about using magic. Magic that could track the last bit of magic in the world. The very thing that was dangerous to the world and its people was being used to track it. It felt like those...horribly made jokes but leaving the punch line out. Well, so long as the doors stay closed. None cared about what they did. So long as they could just be left alone. More steps made them all scatter as the final and last member walked into view.

A blond woman, the most feared amongst the supposed magic community, Arlene. Using the code name Larxene with the added Savage Nymph to her namesake. Feared even to them, she carried a crossbow with poisoned arrow tips on her back. Then two smaller crossbows on her hips with more poison tipped arrows. She never missed like Braig but she enjoyed torturing those she killed. Prolonging their suffering. She killed and tortured over a 100 magical souls in the span of a single year. It didn't matter if they were women, children or men. She killed slowly made them regret ever being alive and pray to be killed. Not even they wanted her to look their way so they made room to let her pass. Thankful that Braig and Marley had opened the double doors in wake of her arrival. Letting her quick steps pass through the doors and have them follow her. The loud click of a lock sounding off to show that they were now safe to continue working.

The three hunters looked at the stairs under them going down before heading down. Entering a small circular room where all their trophies were encased. Staffs, wands, robes and other items that many magic users had on them as proof they had died with the name of their killer on a gold plaque over the case. Most were Arlene's kills but Marley had a couple and the same with Braig. The one who had the most was not present. The Master Hunter and one who inherited the title of master hunter, Aeleus. He had learned a tracking spell and judging by the glowing map with a light pillar over a single spot, found the last remaining magic users at last. Even as they sat down at the small round table though. Each trying to see what town it was. It was hard to read. They would have to wait and be told what the master found. A single door to the right opened and Master Aeleus walked through. Closing it behind him with his foot silently.

"Thank you for coming," He spoke, breaking the silence as he headed to his chair. "We have no time to discuss plans now. We must move and move fast to end this war between magic and muggle. As you can see from the map, I have found the last known sight of magic." Moving the chair as he pointed to the map, he continued speaking. "In the town named Traverse Town. It isn't on any maps which means it has magic there."

"Why do I sense a worry in your voice Master Aeleus?" Braig commented.

"...There is a hybrid there. His or her magic is strong and made it hard to track the down. They were how I found the town at the same time so they are stupid. Because there is a hybrid there, we must track them down and capture them. Through this hybrid we will find, trap and kill the other magic that is there," He informed his hunters. "As to what kind I am unsure of but I know this will be more difficult than originally planned. We all know hybrids are hard to kill because it's a mix of magic in one. Witch/sorcerer, warlock/sorceress...all these mixes were hard to kill and always eluded us until we had them cornered."

"So we corner this one, force 'em to reveal who else uses magic, kill 'em and end this war. Sounds simple to me," Arlene's cold voice commented. "I don't see why you are so worried."

"I worry because we only have four. We could possibly be outnumbered. Therefore, we are going to do this properly. Arlene, you and I will be a couple moving in to start over. Once that happens, we will invite your "brothers" to join us in living with us. While we are there, we will find out where this hybrid lives and who it is. Once we know, we trap them and torture them until they give us the names of any who use magic. Understood?"

"Yes," Arlene grumbled, clearly unhappy about the plan.

* * *

Watching from the safety of his house, Cloud had Riku in his sights. The silver haired teen was hanging out around the Town Square. Just pacing back and forth as if unsure what to do or where to go. It only served as a reminder to why his magical brethren was like this. Those witches had him in their claws. It served to remind him as to why he had Roxas with him too. If the witches could spellbind Riku into nothing but a mushy lovesick slave. Then that Hybrid could too. He had said blond looking for a freedom spell or anything to free their friend from his bewitchment. So far nothing came to light though. Riku had nothing in his own collection of Tomes and Spellbooks. He knew Roxas had nothing since the young wizard only had ONE spellbook. Cloud had a library and he had him looking through his many tomes and spellbooks collected over the years. It ranged from black to healing to whatever magic he could get his hands on. Everything but witchcraft. Why touch that stuff? He wasn't a witch so no point in having a book like that.

A voice outside scattered his thoughts and made him spot Aerith next to Riku now. Both walking away from Town Square. The sign of that...witch having him practically drool and hang on everything she did or said. The idea of him following her like some lost puppy with no mind of its own. Even watching the two walk out of his view just burned his blood to a boiling point. Why did it take so long to find one damn spell to save their wizard brethren? Why! Cloud looked back to see how the search was going and saw Roxas still pouring over a rather large spellbook. He sighed and stared at the younger wizard. The blond said he was fine and that Sora didn't bewitch or hijack his free will but he knew better. He knew that the hybrid had twisted the mind of his only ally. Corrupting him to think he was fine when he wasn't even free. There wasn't even freedom to pick a side. Roxas couldn't pick between the wizards and witches because his will was tied to that...ambition. Once both were free of any control, he could kill the hybrid and the witches once for all. It would lead to freeing the town too.

"Are you done yet?" Cloud asked, breaking his own thoughts to focus on the younger blond. Who was texting?! "Do you not know how important it is to free Riku and yourself from the control you are under!"

Roxas looked at him, an unamused glare pointed his way. Silently stating that he still believed he was just fine and not in anyway under the control of another.

"I am helping but not by looking in the useless old tomes you, I and Riku have gathered over the years. Me having the least but I digress. I am getting real help. Help that we are going to go meet right now in the woods," Roxas spoke up, still glaring at him as he put his phone away. "Besides, I have not found any "spell" that claims to break one free from under the control of anything in the last sources we looked so why would **you** have it? Please enlighten me as to...why we are even here?"

When Cloud gave no answer and no indication that he was even able to answer the younger one's question. His arm was grabbed, startling him at how fast the wizard before him had moved in a couple steps. Instantly using magic to teleport them from his house into the woods that surrounded their town. His arm free of the hold, Cloud continued to watch as Roxas ignore his presence even after he told the blond that this hybrid could now enchant him even more. The more he yelled at Roxas how dangerous it was to be in the woods the less his companion seemed to take interest. Finding the animals and trees around them more interesting. Remind Cloud that Sora could use the trees and animals to hear and see anything in the woods and town. Clamping his mouth shut and earning a smug smile from the younger blond.

"You are so stupid at times y'know that?" Cloud scolded, tone full of nothing but irritation now. "You are stupid and are going to regret this decision later in life!"

A bird he never noticed flew away through the trees. Roxas following it until it was out of sight. Then turning to him as if he suddenly remembered he brought him along for the ride.

"I mean it Rox, You will regret this and I won't be around to help you," He groaned, ignoring the younger one. "Now we have to go before he comes because if he finds us…"

"Aww, am I scaring the old man?" A familiar mocking voice from the air spoke, making Cloud ready a spell and Roxas look for any signs of the source. "Oh, I am. That's too bad because it sounds like you need me alive to free your bewitched friend."

"Show yourself coward!"

"Sorry Sora, the old blond here isn't...well being very nice but he won't harm you. Not on my watch," Roxas shouted, looking around still. "That being said, could you appear bodywise?"

It was silent. As if no one was there but he knew better. The brunet was here. Watching, waiting like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. Even if his young friend was patiently waiting, hands in pockets, he was ready. Ready to defend him and Roxas the moment the filthy half breed showed his ugly face. Then once he could, he'd teleport himself and the younger blond to safety and explain the woods. Explain why they were dangerous and why they never entered them just...willy nilly especially when none truly knew where this hybrid lived.

"At least one of us is ready to attack and then flee," Cloud's cold tone spoke towards Roxas.

"So uptight," Sora's voice spoke up from behind them, causing both to turn. One scowling and the other smiling his way. "Hello, welcome to my woods. Please try not to burn them either this time. Using water is difficult seeing as it's never actually been...completely in my control. Regardless of it being...nature based."

Throwin his arm back, spell ready to be launched anyways. Cloud's desires to strike his enemy was stopped by Roxas. His wrist being grabbed and held, magic dissolving away at the surprise and lack of attention on holding it there. Whenever he guessed the blond felt safe, his wrist was free of his iron grip.

"See? Meant what I said," He quipped towards the brunet. "We need help freeing Riku. Cloud, the old man, thinks we can find a "freedom" spell of sorts to…" Laughing made him stop,Sora's laugh to be precise.

The brunet leaned against the closest tree to him and kept on laughing. Mocking them and their efforts but never stopping until he had to speak towards Cloud mostly.

"You actually thought a spell like that exists?" He said, still laughing. "No such thing does you...dumbass." The brunet finally stopped. "Oh...sorry. Please continue."

"Anyways, any ideas on how to free Riku?" Roxas finished.

"This is a waste time! He can't help us Rox. He can't. He is just a halfa with no talent in pure magic. It's...a mix."

The amusement and the smile from the laughing fit faded into a scowl at his words but he didn't care. He needed Roxas away from this man. Away from any influences that he had over his mind.

"Is that what you really think Cloud?" Sora's sudden cold tone asked, irritation and something else in his voice. "You really think that a half witch, half wizard can't help you? Even though I know exactly what you need to free...well the only other pure wizard in this town?" Before he could reply, Sora laughed but it was a dark one. "Oh honey, such pride will end your pathetic life. If you want my help though," He now looked at Roxas, a soft expression now. "I will. I need Riku's blood, Cloud's blood and your blood. I also need Riku's...lovely semen. I don't know how you can get it but I need it. Once you have all that, come see me without…" He turned a dark stare Cloud's way. "Him."

"Deal, I can get all those. Regardless of how...difficult it maybe but I may need some time," Roxas relayed to him, doing his best to keep an eye on the older wizard and on Sora. "is there a time limit?"

"For you, no. For shithead over there, yes. 24 hours Cloud to get all I need or I leave you and this town and your precise life screwed over and Cloud…" Sora said, a dark smile on his face as he held up a spider. "I can make your life hell."

The blond wizard took a step back while Sora just teleported away with a soft smile to Roxas and a strange emotion over his face. Leaving the two alone in the woods. Before he could even ask what the stare meant though, he was once again teleported back home by force.

* * *

 **Okay so...cliffhanger for another...long time**


	10. Chapter 10

_Playing with love can end in many ways._

 _Just make sure you try when it's worth fighting for._

Round 1 Of The Game

Chapter 10

He had his blood ready. Roxas had it all ready. He wanted to try and meet up with Sora early. Not with all the ingredients but at least with his blood and Riku's blood. Sadly, Riku hadn't been seen of late. It was as if he simply vanished. It was doubtful and the only actual explanation was that Kairi and her coven had him. Hiding him away and keeping safe incase any would dare to take him away. If that was the case though, he would at least see her too. Yet, neither had been seen. It was just too off and he wanted to see Sora as soon as possible. It wasn't like neither could actually communicate but it was just nice to know that they could actually see the other in person. Sora was here and he didn't just have to idly wait for a chance to talk to him. He could see him, see how he expressed himself and how he gestured. It was just a great chance to actually talk to someone who was real. Not some...voice in the smoke he had to listen for and wait for some response. Then again, he had to wait for Sora to actually come into town unless he planned to get super high again. He doubted that would happen but it was worth a wait if it did.

The blond did look out the window this time. He was waiting and watching for the brunet. Just one sign and he would be outside in a heartbeat. Not only to flirt and play to win that spot in Sora's home but a spot next to him. He didn't care what was said or thought if they got spotted. To him, it was like being on cloud nine and despite knowing what others had said, informed him about and would in the future, he couldn't bring himself to stay away. It was hard not to either. It wasn't even something special about the two and how they started this relationship. They met via the smoke channels for starters. Neither revealing who the other looked like and only given a name to go by and a voice. After a couple times and many long, long conversations though, Roxas grew to love how he sounded. The sweet smell, the way he spoke and said what he said. It was no lie and even if Sora didn't believe him. He fell in love with Sora's voice first. The best part being that he could tell the brunet was starting to believe him. The last time he saw him too. The look he received before nature magic user left. It was soft, it was loving and full of adoration.

Roxas was getting somewhere. It was probably gonna take some time and he wasn't sure if that would stay long depending on how bad Cloud would get. The older wizard being the worst thing he could do to what he finally got started...was spread distrust in between them. It was easy too because neither knew enough about the others past still. Their current present was well known to the other and they knew how the other seemed to live and handle certain situations. At least when it came to things like jobs and such, but they also had a vague idea of how they saw this Witch and Wizard battle. As well as what the others view was towards it, seeing as Sora figured it was stupid and Roxas didn't really want to get involved. They both had a somewhat similar view. He just didn't have an opinion and wouldn't have one because he wasn't gonna pick a side. The minute he was old enough to make his own decisions, he was on his side only. Though of late, when thinking about the brunet, he wanted to talk about his opinions. It was actually the first time any man really got his attention. Axel did but when he learned how hardcore his friend got when parties and friends were involved. He backed off.

Sora wasn't though. It wasn't his type to start with to take interest in either. For Roxas, he wanted someone who was comfortable with just being themselves and not force anything on him. Axel never did but he did attempt it. Prompting the blond to blatantly state he wasn't going to stand for it. The brunet was the opposite. Not very forceful, not very demanding and no desire to actually leave the safety of his home unless it was called for. It did make him wonder why he was suddenly attracted to someone like that. Especially after so many years of wanting one kind of person. People may change but he was always consistent. This change at first didn't seem to make him question it but now he was. Only out of the fact that the brunet hybrid was questioning it himself. It wasn't bad either. It was a normal human thing to question anything and everything. Even life was still questioned and magic was always in question too. So now that it had been brought into question and put onto the table between them, so to speak. He had to ask himself why.

One thing he did like was how unique Sora was in personality. Flirty and sexy one minute, playful and funny in another moment, serious and dark in another or depending on the person he is talking to...and then him just being speechless. The moments he liked though and he could only turn red at the picture of it. When he first saw the brunet laying in that hammock with a hookah next to him and not necessarily a gentle stare but a very relaxed stare that just was sexy to him. It wasn't even an actual sexy position or stare even. It just...he could only be amazed at how relaxed he could get the minute he took a few hits of something so small. Things like that seemed to suddenly intrigue him and from one person who he never figured would catch his eye.

The only other thing and he wasn't sure if it would stick. He even swore it was just a fluke was the ability to just make him want to see him without actually doing anything. It was just...amazing. Roxas wanted to go see the brunet. Regardless of what time or what was going on during the day or moment, he wanted to see him. The brunet wasn't even that warm when it came to people. He was cold yet the blond wanted to see him. It was probably what got him some points to start with. Even possibly what earned him such a gentle stare from such a cold person. Then again, that was probably why people didn't like him. He couldn't question it though. Not right now since he really had to learn as to what made someone like him grow so cold. From all accounts and the vibes about the backstory of the Halfa. It sounded like a great childhood. Roxas would have to ask though. Whenever he saw him again at least and that was uncertain.

Blinking as he checked his phone for any missed calls, he looked back and finally spotted the brunet walking through town. He grabbed his phone and the blood vials in one go. Shoving on a slip on pair of shoes and then getting his keys. Without really locking his apartment, he locked the convenience store door though, the blond headed instantly up to him. The brunet spotted him as well. Stopping as he stopped before him with the vials held out to take.

"Mine and Riku's blood. Two out of four for you to store until I get the other two," He proudly told him as Sora slowly took them and put them in his usual bag.

"Thanks, I take it Riku's absence has put a damper on the plans to gather his…"

"Yeah, his stuff may take some time," Roxas stopped him before he finished his sentence. "And Cloud won't let me near him."

"The old man will surrender it one way or another," his companion practically growled. "Anyways, why the sudden burst of speed to me? Miss me already?"

He felt his cheeks turn red and gently pushed the flirting brunet away from him. It only made Sora hold up his hands to show he wasn't going to do anything...for the moment. The two spotted a couple people give strange looks then. It made the halfa pull him down the street and start to walk to wherever he was headed.

"So, in all seriousness Roxas, what brings you rushing to my side? Am I going to be attacked?"

Before he said anything, the blond licked the inside of his mouth while chuckling. Paranoia? No, it was amusement to the sudden appearance he made. Nothing out of the ordinary but the usual cold tone he felt was a bit warm. Like Sora was happy to have at his side or maybe it was his wishful thinking playing tricks on him.

"To be honest, I just wanted to see you," He spoke as he looked at Sora. "I missed you. Even if you don't believe me."

"You missed me?" Sora repeated, stopping and looking at him. "As in...friend or something more?"

"I don't know. I just missed you."

The blond stopped as well. Both letting the silence between the two settle into the noise of people around them talking or walking by. It didn't end until the two started to walk away when hearing someone approach them.

"What compels that...missing me feeling exactly Roxas? What do you want to obtain from me so much that you miss me?" The halfa asked as they passed where Cloud lived. "I mean...Cloud hates me. Riku isn't himself. The girls have vanished along with him and yet. Amongst all this possible danger, you find time to miss me?"

"I always miss you and it's real. I don't know what is between us but we both know it's there. We just keep avoiding it and walking around it so to speak pretending it doesn't exist while acknowledging it."

The cold tone spoke now and he was sure it was out of defense because it wasn't ruthless. Nothing like how Sora spoke to Cloud but still cold.

"I am not walking around it. Nor am I pretending it isn't there. I know something is there. I am aware of it Roxas and I know that neither of us know what to do about it," The halfa scoffed. "But to presume I am walking around it is stupid of you." He shoved Roxas away but it was still gentle. "I am trying to figure it out. I have never in all my years met a man as annoying as you!"

Those words made the wizard laugh at how irritated he got his companion now. But it also got him to think again. IF and it was a big if on his account. If Sora wasn't walking around this emotion and if he was looking into it. What was it? What emotion caused him to just suddenly be very gentle to him? It couldn't be love. Not that this soon at least for him and while Roxas did love his voice and would never deny that he didn't. He had to learn to love the person as well. It was easy since he already had some form of love towards him. Sora wasn't in love with him though. It was clear at how he seemed to act. Now though, this gentleness from nowhere. Something that only seemed to be produced when it came to crushes, adoration and whatever form of love there was in this world. It had to be from some form of it but what form?

"Hey," Sora said, breaking his thoughts. "I am not in love with you per say." He held a hand up when the blond went to say something. "I will admit however...you seem to have me finding you attractive and not by looks." He lowered his hand. "You are the only who treats me like a human here. Riku has always been off and on and it's tiring. You never stop. In a sense, I love that about you." He started to walk away but stopped and turned to face him. "So if you could, please keep that up. It makes this world a lot less cold to me." The brunet turned and started to walk on.

Before he lost Sora, he continued to follow him to the small grocery store. They walked in and Roxas got the cart before the brunet could. Grinning like a child which just made his friend shake his head in amusement while leading the way, hand on the cart.

"So what are you eating tonight?" The blond asked as he watched Sora grab a bag of potatoes. "What? You don't grow these guys?"

"I am lazy," Sora mutters putting another bag into the cart. "Besides, I grow everything else so I only need potatoes."

The blond chuckled, "didn't take you for a farmer."

"I am okay," Sora sighed grabbing three loafs of bread now. "I just had some land and it was fertile so...I made a garden and keep it nice and neat and always have fresh vegetables thanks to my hard work. Why buy them when I grow them?"

"I really can't wait to move in now," Roxas told him. "Would love to watch you work in that garden."

"Says the wizard who smokes like a chimney," He sighs as he led him to another isle of cooking ingredients. "If I even let you into my home, you would have to smoke that outside because it gives me a headache."

"I would. I am not that mean."

He got a look that said he wasn't believed but just smiled back to show he didn't care if Sora didn't. It made the brunet look away and throw a lot of spices into the basket and walk away. Making him hurry to keep up as he continued to watch his friend shop. This guy cooked then. He passed the box meals and headed to the cooking aisle. A great fact to know when he finally earned a place next to him. The more he followed to, the more he noticed that Sora took into account what he needed. This guy was very frugal with money despite clearly saving most of his check. Unless this was his annual spend money day but it wouldn't really cost him much, would it? As they left the cooking aisle, they headed to the soda and chip aisle.

Sora grabbed BBQ, Original and Sour Cream and Cheese chips. Tossing them into the basket and movin onto the soda. An amused smile on his face as Sora grabbed a two liter coke, two liter orange and a two liter of grape. Once it was in the cart, he looked at Roxas.

"What do you like snack wise?" He asked.

"...oh, um...Dr. Pepper and Fritos chili cheese chips. Why do you ask?"

Before he got an answer, Sora dropped two two liters of Dr. Pepper and two bags of fritos chips into the cart. Walking away and making him follow him to where the checkout was. When in line, he got his attention and asked again. The answer came in a look. It was a way of thanking him and being nice. It had him lean against the cart and accept the gift. Even as it was unloaded, he didn't demand they be put back. One reason being it wasn't his money so he had no say. The other was...that look made him feel happy. It was the same gentle stare he got in the woods. The one look that showed he had a reason. It wasn't love. It was clear that it wasn't that but it was going to lead there. It was a start towards it. Stopping it now would spell the end for his chance at continuing to be happy.

"You are coming over for dinner tonight too," The brunet told him. "So..if you want to stay the night. Best bring some clothes. Otherwise, it's a long walk home."

"Well, how can I say no to an offer like that?" Roxas laughed.

Sora just smiled at him.

* * *

 **Long time no update. So here ya go.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update for this story. Mostly talking and then drama and then yeah. Title says it. Anyways, onto updating more.**

* * *

The Loss of a Friend

Chapter 11

Preparing to relax on his front porch in the sun for the day, Sora stretched and tried not to think of what his impulsive desires did. Inviting a wizard, who had a crush..no who was in love with him. To dinner and to stay overnight. What the hell was he thinking in that moment? Was is the fact that the stupid blond was actually digging past the wall he kept so high? The brunet shook his head. Nope, no way was that happening! He was just lonely is all. It had to be why he was taking his own interest in the blond. Unlike Riku, he was always treating him like he wasn't some..mistake or abomination. It was just his stupid human desire to feel like he was something and not a nobody to this town. He sighed and layed in the hammock. His mind kept going back to what he did in the store. That store run was no accident, nor were the events after it. If the brunet had to be an honest adult. It was because Roxas was winning. He was winning this stupid game Sora should have never started to play.

"Dammit," The brunet muttered to himself. "I am such an idiot."

"Sora? Where is my shirt?" Roxas's shouted from inside.

"No idea, maybe my couch ate it," He shouted.

"Haha! Where is it? It's my favorite one." The blond said.

He could hear his guest walking around looking for the article in question but he wasn't gonna get up when he didn't even know what color the shirt was. Instead, he waited until said guest shouted he found it in the couch as he guessed. Soon, the blond was on the porch with his pipe too. Claiming the chair Sora moved out there since he didn't want anybody next to him in the hammock. Even if the idea of Roxas being next to him was nice.

"Your couch is comfy but eats my stuff. Tell it to stop," Roxas sighed, grabbing his lighter.

"I tried it once before. It ate my last batch of Shisha. Not gonna piss it off again and have it TAKE another bag," Sora told him.

It got quiet as both started to smoke and relax. Letting the sound of nature be the only sounds between the two. It was nice to know that these moments for him could still exist even if he had company. It was the reason why he was out so far between the city and the town. He did think about moving again though. One to avoid Riku and the other to avoid the witches. They had someone who knew exactly where he was located. Should any come looking for him, well...Riku could lead them right to him. It was nerve wracking and the only option was to free him. He knew the potion he was making was gonna do it but at a cost. Magic always had a price. It was never free. Witches often paid with their beauty or time alive. Wizards often had to spends hours pushing tomes just to learn one or two spells. He wasn't sure what the others magic users had to give up but he was lucky that the only price was easy. Well, for Riku. The price this potion asked for to be successful was that he erase any trace that he and the enthralled wizard were ever friends.

It was the worst and only price he had to pay. He would remember that they were once friends, that they once used to hang out but after this potion was complete. Once Riku drank it, that would be gone. It was one of the reasons he needed Riku's essence and blood. The blood he had was wizard's blood. It would remind him of what he is. The essence would erase any memories of Sora and their friendship while also enforcing who he is as a person. A sigh broke his depressing thoughts.

"We have unwanted company," Roxas grumbled, pipe in his mouth after speaking.

"Cloud?" Sora asked, hearing a muffled "mhm" from his companion. "And I am guessing he has Riku tied via a rope or just dragging him?"

"How did you know?" The blond asked.

With the drop of the hose to his hookah, he stood and saw the two coming through his yard. Then looked to Roxas and said wizards always come in packs. It wasn't an insult. The blond didn't take it as one either. It was a fact. Whenever one wizard was somewhere and something had to get done, more came. Once at the bottom of his stairs though, he stopped Cloud and looked to Riku. His friend was in a daze, neither awake or alive. Just being tugged by the arm as if he were a doll to toy with and then thrown to the side when done for the moment. The brunet glared at the older blond but turned and guided him up the stairs and inside. Roxas joining them. He used magic to shut the door and lock it. Making sure none would come and into the house as Cloud started up on the only person who could save them.

Even as the halfa gently sat Riku onto the couch and took the necklace from around his neck. Eventually though, Sora shushed Cloud and asked why Roxas picked the couch. Finally he asked him why he slept there and not in the spare room he had. Only to be told that the blond didn't want to make him feel crowded from across the hall. It had Sora stop and look back at him. He did mean it. It wasn't like he probably would crowd him from across the hall. Hell, Sora was probably hard to crowd in his own home. It was just how Roxas wanted to go about it until he did have the right to sleep in that room. The words made the older wizard scoff at how Roxas was treating the halfa but he noted how Sora seemed to like the idea. It even got a small smile pointed his way.

Before Cloud could turn to face the younger blond though, most likely to protest such behavior towards him. Sora used magic to produce an empty vial and knife. Grabbing the older wizard's closet hand, cutting it and then gathering the blood sample he needed before healing it back up. Dodging a punch thrown his way as he made his way to Riku with another empty one in hand. Staring at the broken wizard a moment. Then leaning down and whispering something in his ear that made Riku stand up. Grabbing the vial as he turned and headed toward the bathroom. That was when both Cloud and Roxas heard Sora speak directly to them.

"Here is what will happen once he drinks the potion and pay attention because I don't care to repeat myself often," The brunet growls towards Cloud, having him flinch back when Sora's pet bird flew in suddenly. "He will be freed from any and all control spells on his heart and mind. However...and you better not smile Cloud, he won't remember being friends with me."

"But...that would mean.." Roxas started.

"Yeah, magic always has a price. This is mine. He will want to leave right away and when he does. Do so with him. He will be the same person, same magic level but he will want to leave," Sora continued. "Then I will move and you won't ever have to worry bout me again."

Cloud smirked, despite Sora's warning but the brunet just made it fade with a glare. He wasn't willing to put up with how happy this was making the older wizard. How he wished it was someone dear to Cloud that would forget about him. The idea then made Sora smile as he looked away to where Riku was. Then with a darker smile, looked to Cloud and speaking with a sinister tone.

"If you find my misery funny then I could always make you lose someone dear to you," The brunet smiles, a dark foreboding one that made Cloud back away in fear. "I would love to watch you writhe in misery as they forget every little detail about your pathetic sorry excuse of an existence." The older wizard panicked as he hit a wall. "Aww, so you do have someone you care for badly. Maybe I should make them forget about you, payment for laughing at my misery."

"If..if you do that then you will die!" Cloud threatened.

Sora laughed but it wasn't welcoming. It sent shivers down Roxas's and Cloud's spine.

"And how will you accomplish that Cloud? I am half wizard and immune to fire because of it. I can swim as well as other...abilities you don't know anything about," Sora smirked, arms now crossed. "How can you kill someone you know nothing about?"

Before a single word could be said, Riku was out and holding the vial of his juices out to the brunet. Taking it and leaving them alone with the wizard doll standing in the hall. Once the door to another room was shut and locked. Roxas shook off the fear from...what Sora said and shoved Cloud towards the wall.

"Are you stupid!? Laughing and making the only help we have pissed and then to add to that, threaten to kill him?!" The younger blond yelled, shoving Cloud again. "He can probably find ways to kill us and we would never know it! Yet you keep making him mad!"

"I am not stupid, you are. Allowing him to manipulate your mind, your feelings! He has you in his hands. If he asked, I am sure you would kill for him soon enough!" The older wizard shouted back. "In fact, I am sure this is just the first step to him winning you over. Making you see me and Riku as enemies!"

It was Roxas's turn to let out a dark, cold laugh. One arm now crossed over his chest and the other covering his mouth slightly. "So I am bewitched now is that it? You can't trust me enough to tell I am here by invitation and of my free will?" He coldly chuckled. "Wow, you really are stupid." Before his older friend could speak, he continued. "Next time you need my help..or even Sora's. Don't come asking. We will not help you." The sound of clatter got their attention for a moment but he continued while looking to the door still. "He is giving up a friend to save Riku and you laugh. He is helping us and you laugh! He is putting himself on the line for a target to the witches who bewitched Riku and YOU LAUGH!"

"It's not my fault his misery brings me joy!"

"...when he is free, you and him will leave," Roxas said unlocking the front door with the wave of his hand and stopping Cloud from protesting. "I don't...want to hear it. I meant what I said. DO NOT come running to me or him. If he is your enemy, then I am too. Fight your own stupid battle, leave me and him alone."

"And let you be thrown into a world of no freedom, where you end up like Riku?" The older blond said. "Watch you suffer all your life until he tires of you and has you off yourself?"

"He isn't like that! If he was like that then I wouldn't be standing here talking to you. I would be next to him like Riku would be next to those witches," He groans. "Why you so adamant that Sora is dangerous even after all this time of him just...living like a normal person?!"

"I can't trust a hybrid Roxas. I can't even trust the witches and now...I can't trust you."

It got silent after that. A very tense, cold silence surrounding them and engulfing the room. Neither looked away from the other, both ready and on edge now that each one finally knew where the other loyalties lay. Roxas with Sora's and his own and Cloud's with the only other wizard in town. Something had to be done soon though. The tense atmosphere, combined with both people knowing how to conjure and use magic as well as the already knowing that a third magic user could join in. Coupled with Cloud's growing paranoia that Sora would come and kill all three of them. The longer the two stayed silent, the worse the situation could become. It was only ended by the opening of a door. Making them both turn to watch their help walk up to Riku and command that he drink a green blue potion, all of it.

At first, Cloud was ready to take it away. Clearly still thinking that Sora was going to poison the only other wizard. Only to be proven wrong when told that it was the memory potion. Once it was all gone, the brunet left the room. Heading back into the room he left and shutting the door. The lock clicking to show he was now out of sight and out of mind. Leaving the two wizards to watch as Riku slowly started to come back. The doll like stance reverting to him standing straight with a strange, unfamiliar glance around the room. When it landed on them, the dull color got brighter and the pose completely straightened out. Nothing yet was said but they could tell it would be soon. The way he went from being obedient and slouched to now standing straight. Pride, magical strength and will to move of his own volition. Eventually leading to him finally shaking his head as if shaking off the last of the witch's power and returning his stare to them.

"Where are we? How did I get free from...those witch's power?" Riku asked as Cloud walked over and welcomed him back to the fold.

"You are in your aid's house," Roxas spoke up, getting their attention and making the tension worse now that there were three wizards and all magically prepared for any battle to start.

It was made far worse once Cloud told Riku whose side the younger wizard picked. Making both older wizards glare his way and summon their staffs. Taking a step back, he readied to call his own but then remembered he didn't want to fight these two. Not because it wasn't worth the fight. To him, it would be considering that the one who helped them now lost the only other person who called him friend. Erasing any and all traces that he and Riku ever were close to save him from the grasp of being another's puppet. He didn't blame the poor guy since the potion made him forget but Cloud laughing at their help's misery? It wasn't right nor fair to do that. Hell, he should be grateful that they got help.

"Get out now or I will make you leave." The younger blond said. "You have done enough damage here."

Cloud didn't move nor did Riku. They summoned their staffs and in seconds blasted a ray of light swords at him. Summoning his own though, he used it to block each one. It sliced right through his own staff though and left him with only pieces of it. Dropping it to the floor as they both prepared another spell, he waited and watched as both blasted a fireball. Shutting his eyes tight, he waited for both to hit. Nothing happened though. No hit came and the longer he waited, the more curious he grew until he could bear it no longer. Opening his eyes again. He spotted that they were frozen in mid air with Cloud and Riku frozen in place as well. He looked around too and made sure he wasn't hallucinating. Pinching his arm even and realizing at the pain of it, that it was real. The two were frozen in place. Their attacks frozen as well.

"So sorry about that," an old voice spoke up.

He knew that voice! It was the voice Sora spoke to about the cannabis plants! It was Merlin! The blond moved around the frozen attacks and bodies to see the door to a potion room now open. Well cracked but it still made him head to it and peek in. There was Merlin alright, the greatest sorcerer alive next to Sora, who was in a chair currently. The old wizard setting two vials down next to him.

"As promised, two vials filled with Essence of Nightshade for sleep. I know you will need them," The old wizard said. "As well as the young man peeking through the door." Roxas took a step back at those words. "Now more than ever. You have no one my dear boy. Do not push this one away."

Sora didn't say anything, just looked towards the door and right at Roxas. Then to Merlin, "even if I have him. I am alone. I lost my parents. I lost Riku. Now I have to move to stay safe from Riku who is and will hunt me down to end my life." The brunet sighs. "What makes having him around special?"

"Because you are in love and deep down, you know you are," The old wizard sighs standing up and opening the door completely. "In love with this young man right there." He pointed to him and then looked to the brunet. "I think it's time you let it in before the loneliness consumes you."

With that, Merlin was gone. Making the fireballs go with water and the two wizards teleport away. Once they were sure it was all clear, they locked eyes. The tension was gone but now in its place was uncertainty. Uncertainty and fear of what the other was thinking. Merlin lay out how the other felt about the other in the open. While Sora had gone through it from time to time and Roxas walking around it. The old man just put it out there. LIke a meddler playing matchmaker and hoping to succeed. Sadly, and at least on Sora's end, he was succeeding. He did like the blond. It went far beyond a minor crush now. It was there and he knew it but acknowledging it scared him.

The future with Roxas was paved first with bumps. Many, many bumps and he had one to get over but the rest is what scared him most. What other bumps were there? Did one include watching the one he cared for most be hurt? Did it include him having to watch him nearly die? It was why he avoided saying anything! Why did Merlin have to put it out there now of all times!?

Roxas was just amazed though. Sora could see it in those damn eyes of his. He won. A single round and he won. The brunet who always seemed so cold, flirtatious and distant lost to him! It wasn't even a long game but then again, he had been playing long before. The talks and flirts on the smoke channels, moving here and having found out what he looked like. Then in general, taking every chance he could to talk to Sora or hang out with him. It broke the wall he kept having to encounter. Granted it came at the worst of times for the nature mage but...he was happy it did. Not that he would dare push Sora to the edge and with how the emotions were right now, that was a big no. For now, he would just be a friend. It would stay like that until Sora was okay enough to move on. He lost a friend after all. The pain wouldn't go away by just him stepping over it. The idea of that would make things worse.

"Before you...speak up Sora," Roxas started, getting the brunet's attention. "I don't plan to rush this. I never intended to do so either. I know better. I will however try and help you through this. I can't…" He looked to where Riku once stood. "I can't imagine what you are feeling and I don't think I could ever understand it. I can't help much either other than being there when you need me to be there."

"You find out that you won the game we started after one round and you want to wait?" Sora sadly chuckled. "You really are strange. Welcoming, but strange."

All he could do was shrug as his companion stood and slowly walked out of the room and stood before him.

"I'll be okay after some time...when I am okay. We can figure out where to go from there. Deal?"

"Deal," The blond nods. "Just take your time with this."


	12. Chapter 12

**So I tried to write the original idea out but...yeah. I couldn't go into enough detail without getting physical sick. So...I kept some of the original idea but drop a lot of it out. I will leave...Kairi's punishments to you guys and possibly your own ideas but trust me its worse than what I summed it up to be. It doesn't involve rape but...it involves other things so...yeah. I'm gonna...go.**

* * *

Punishment

Chapter 12

Aerith looked around her house at every spellbook she had. Wondering what spell to use next on her puppet. Hoping to make him so deeply spellbound that he would never have any thought aside from the mission. Only because he hadn't returned from killing that Cloud. She sent him to poison the wizard's drink after a…"friendly" meal. Smirking at her own plan as well as the idea of him being killed by his own kind. She slowly walked towards the bookshelf. Scanning the many books for a certain spellbook. Until the door to her home burst open. Yuffie dragging Kairi through by one arm and the other closing and locking the door. With her waving hand she had all her blinds closed and the windows locked as well. Making the leader question why she had one of their own bow to her on her knees.

"This...witch has betrayed us!" Yuffie yelled, a boot shoving Namine's twin to the floorboards. "She has let a wizard in on our plan and it has led to that...hybrid and the others freeing our only way to victory!"

Aerith, willing to give any witch a fair chance, stepped towards the redhead. Magically forcing her second in command off the girl. Allowing her to stand and stare at her right in the eyes. A black eye on the left showed the physical fight. She sighs and walks around the girl. Looking at her stance and composer under the silent judgement. Any witch that went against the coven knew punishments were severe and often varied depending on the crime. Since they couldn't take many risks let alone risk being wrong about her. Aerith had only the one option.

"I will give you one chance to confess your crimes Kairi or confess who you are defending," She sighs, creating a fireball in her hand. "Perhaps your twin?" She noted the sudden concern and worry for Namine. "You and I both know, as does Namine, what happens in our coven. When another betrays a fellow sister. Perhaps a reminder for her would bring forth the tru-"

"It was me!" Kairi yelled. "Okay? I did it. I told Roxas. Please torture me, do what you wish but do not hurt my sister."

The oldest witch sighed, as if disappointed before turning towards a table. With a simple wave of her left hand, Yuffie had Kairi held back. Her hands covered and arms tightly secured behind her back. The coven leader picked up a curved dagger with a skull atop the handle of the blade. Examining it while moving her lips. Kairi could tell and so could Yuffie that she had enchanted the blade. The three watching the blade glow as the coven leader opened a box and pulled a gem out. Finally turning to the now pale redheaded witch. Smirking as she walked towards her, ignoring the pleas from her soon to be ex sister.

"You know the rules, you knew the cost and yet you betrayed us. I can't let that go unpunished Kairi," Aerith sighs, holding the dagger tip against Kairi's throat. "I will strip you of your magic and make you my personal punching bag."

Thrusting the dagger quickly into Kairi's shoulder, Aerith chanted a spell to drain her of any and all magic. Using magic to silence her screams of pain and terror to keep what was going on a secret to all unwanted ears. Kairi kept squirming to break free of Yuffie's grip but only managed to make the dagger go deeper and take more magic. Soon enough the gem in her other hand glowed. Absorbing Kairi's power more and more until the glowing stopped. A signal that this girl was now just that, a girl. Weak and powerless to magic with no resistance to spells and nothing more than something to be used to keep Namine in line. Even if she lost witch though, all she had to do was add this power to her own.

Her second in command let the ex witch fall to her knees. Releasing her arms but attaching chains enchanted to be fireproof. Leaving her leader alone to show Kairi what was now in store for her. Once Yuffie had that door shut, Aerith's magic closed itself around the redhead's throat. Choking her as it had her float into the air. Legs dangling as she raised her other hand and released a black smog from it. Sending it right into Kairi's mouth and forcing its way into throat and nostrils. Twisting it around until it reached her voicebox and mind. Stealing her voice wasn't enough for Aerith. No, she was going to make Kairi pay in the worst way possible. Stealing every memory of her past, her family and who she was. Locking it away wouldn't do either. No, she would take it and do the worst thing she could think of. Destroy it right before the criminal. Tearing out all she had planned, Kairi stared in horror at the glowing lights in the dark fog. Well aware of what was going to happen now.

"Since you won't remember any of this, I'll tell you this. Never fuck with me ever again," Aerith says, shattering it right before the girl.

It was as if the strings to a puppet were cut. Kairi's eyes shut and she fell limp to the floor. Aerith still wasn't done though. Calling Yuffie back in, she waited until Yuffie grabbed the chain. Draggin the body back towards a closet she opened. Using a spell to attach the chain to the wall as well as making a window to look through for herself. The coven leader had Yuffie shut the door. Smirking as she ordered her to find Namine and bring her here. It was time to show her what the punishment would be. There was a hesitant step but it was solved with a wave of her hand to show she would not be kept waiting. So what if it lowered the amount of witches now? So what if they now had only three and lost the best chance at being strong? Twin magic was nothing to her compared to loyalty and in this day and age where that was rare. Well, losing a witch wasn't something to cry over. Besides, the gem would be used to make her stronger and maybe even strong enough to handle that hybrid herself.

Smirking towards the gem, Aerith walked to a room where she would create the potion with the gem to transfer all of Kairi's power to her. Who cares about a pesky twin. She had the power of one so if Namine stepped out of line then she would have another to add. While Yuffie did her job, Kairi started to make the potion for a power up. Following the instructions carefully with the gem sitting close to the grinder she would need. Despite the fact that it would have to settle once it was complete, she was happy to see she could make it. It did reveal her stores were running low on ingredients. A job she would send Namine on once she arrived or would handle herself. It depended on how Namine took what she did. The door opening made her scoff at how fast her second in command truly was. Then again, she was once known to be the ninja witch so it was a blessing and a curse to have her in this small coven.

"I am in the potion room," Aerith says, hearing the door open and glance long enough to see Namine looking at the gem. "I see you are scared that I will steal your power already well don't worry. Your precious sister already paid with her power and so much more."

The already pale blond seemed to turn white as the undead. Backing away but being shoved back towards Aerith by Yuffie. A glare on her face but fear and despair in her eyes. When she turned to confront Aerith, the leader had already started to crush the gem. Grinding the stone against it as well as slamming it against it. Not caring at how horrid the blond's face was the more she crushed the last bit that was once part of her dear sister. On a break, the old witch looked towards her. Telling her of the crime her sister had committed, seeing something akin to what she thought was guilt but uncertain. Therefore, she returned to crushing the gem. Stating that Kairi not only lost her magic but who she was, her voice and memories of her and Namine. Those words made the twin yell and attempt to lunge at her.

It never happened though as she poured the crushed gem into the boiling potion. Tossing the grinder to the side to let it brew as she soon had Namine's face in a grip with Yuffie holding her back still.

"Remember these words and remember them well, if I find out that you as well turned us over to those wizards. You will suffer the same fate your beloved twin has gone through. Neither of you will know the other even existed, do I make myself clear?" Her growling, dark tone states with a tint of insanity to it. "And Namine, don't lie to me ever after this. I'll _know_."

She let go of the blond's face and returned to the brew potion. Waving her hand with no words to gesture both Yuffie and Kairi out. No emotion or care towards the protesting blond or her empty threats. Smirking as she lowered the flames, she moved the cauldron and grabbed an empty potion vial. Gently pour it through a funnel into the bottle and then corking it. Now all she had to do was wait for it to cool off and settle. By morning, she could drink it and absorb the power from that bottle. Aerith laughed as she stored it safely away and walked out of the room. She gained two things tonight but lost a single puppet. Oh well, she hand a leash on the remaining twin so now she would be more agreeable to situations. Looking to the closet where Kairi was, she smirked and pulled another knife from the table. Walking towards the door and opening it to see she was awake and scared.

"Awake I see," Aerith says, twirling the sharp knife within her hands. "You know...I don't care for your kind. You hunt us...burn us…" She saw the girl shaking her head no over and over to her. "I think it's time I show you what it means to be hunted."

The knife was swift as it cut part of Kairi's cheek not once but twice. Scaring her as the cuts started to bleed. The clear fear and shaking invigorating Aerith to keep going but never hitting any vital areas. She had to prolong this. Prolong this torture to make sure she would be alive to give Namine something worth living for. When she saw the new Kairi beg to be let to, she kicked her in the face and sliced up her arm. The blood spattering on her and the wall of the closet. Stumbling back, Aerith let out a horrid laugh that clearly shook Kairi to her core.

"I can see why people kill now. This is…" She released a sigh. "Invigorating."

Aerith got closer again and grabbed Kairi's long hair. Holding it up and smirking at an idea. Why did she have to have long red hair? Why not make it shorter? That way, it would be an entirely new person and Namine wouldn't even see her or know who she was.

"This hair is too long," She muttered, tearing at Kairi's hair and making her victim flinch. "...it's time for a haircut."

The haircut she gave was short and simple. Even with Kairi squirming as she used a knife and scissors to cut that stupidly fine hair. Cutting it down to where this girl no longer looked like a girl but a feminine male. After another short laugh, she slammed the door in Kairi's face. Laughing as she walked away to her room for a well deserved night of sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I tried to write the last parts but I just kinda suck so...I left it as is. Also, I changed the rating to M. Just for good measure.**

* * *

Two Become One

Chapter 13

Teleporting to the backroom of the small shop, Sora walked through to see it was closed down. The blond was either moving like he said he was last time or just had a day off. Either way, it was surprising to see considering he often complained about how anyone actually came, if any came at all. Walking towards the staircase leading up, he saw a couple boxes taped up and packed. It was a curious sight indeed. This was only seen if he was moving store locations, though judging by how stocked shelves where currently it was wrong. The other was the blond was indeed moving. The brunet sighed and looked at the small box in his hands. Thinking back to how he found a destroyed staff on his floor. Roxas had no defense and while many wizards used staffs and such. He knew of a wand that nature itself forged to help any magic user. It wasn't as strong as that made up elder wand but it was still strong. An item he kept but never used since it didn't really channel his magic. The most he could do was maybe hover his hose for a second. Not something to brag about but since Roxas was a wizard then perhaps the wand would help him out.

"Fuck," Roxas's pained voice shouted. "Come on! I don't have time for this shit! Fuck this world and its...anti magic bullshit!"

There was a loud crash and he heard the blond groan. Sora looked back at the box and then at the door. This sounded like a bad time. It probably would do well for him to leave before he added anymore stress to the current situation but it would probably be the only time he would see Roxas again. If he was indeed moving then it was most likely back to where he came from. The brunet scoffed at how his heart seemed to hurt at that thought. As if he could have actually found another willing to stick around him. Wishful thinking only made for young girls and boys with big dreams of a better life. Heading up the steps, an idea of leaving the gift popped into his mind with a note from him but it was cowardly and not something he was sure he could do. His usual persona was someone willing to jump at any situation despite being humiliated or harmed. After a long mental groan at the top of the stairs, he knocked and leaned against the wall behind him. Box clutched tightly as he heard the blond cursing.

"Great, someone heard that. Fuck my life for not having my staff or a fu-" The curse stopped when Roxas opened the door to him. "...oh, hi. You heard all that didn't you?"

"Yeah," Sora laughed, nodding. "I would ask where you are moving to and all but it sounds like you have trouble with packing."

The blond breathed, "yeah, I gotta move back. I don't want to impose on you and I am sure I burnt any and all bridges with Cloud and Riku after...last week." He stopped and looked away. "...I don't have enough money to hold out and the people coming in are arriving tomorrow which is crap because I haven't had time to pack my remaining crap up and make it look like I am moving naturally and…" Roxas let out a long stressed groan while running a hand through his hair. "Anyways, how are you today?"

Sora laughed at him, "I am sorry. I can't...handle how stressed out you are right now. Your facial expressions don't help either." He said covering his smile. "Sorry."

He got a shrug for an answer. A normal reaction or at least he hoped it was normal. This blond wizard was still a mystery at times yet a welcome one.

"I noticed that your staff is gone and I don't know if it will help but.." Sora held the box out to him. "This was made by nature itself. It's not a staff but I was thinking since it was naturally made by magic that it could help you."

He watched as Roxas took the box and opened the lid slowly. Revealing a slick, dark brown oak wand. Ruins that he could read along one side and the rest with a white stag on the handle. The stunned expression didn't help but he seemed to be impressed by it. Score one but the real score would be if it was useable. Sora even stepped back as Roxas pulled the wand from the safety of its box and held it, a gust of air from the plain looking item blasting from it and around them. Was that a good thing? Yeah he wished the…"wand picks the wizard" line was real but it also was a good ideal to have right? Letting the wand pick its rightful owner? It grew quiet after as the wizard before him looked at an ill packed up box on the table. A simple wave from that wand though had it fixed up. Another wave of the wand to another box and then another proved that this wand really did pick Roxas.

"Wow...and you are sure I can keep this?" Roxas asks looking at Sora. "this feels...really powerful."

"I am sure. I can't do anything with it and it just sits there gathering dust. Might as well give it to someone...who can use it," Sora replies. "Anyways...um, you gotta pack so I'll leave."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something anyways," Roxas said as Sora kept going down the stairs. "I was wondering if you would come with me."

The brunet stopped at the end of the stairs. One still on the wooden floor of the store and the other on it. It grew quiet but it was shattered by steps behind him. He couldn't turn around though and face him after that question. Coming with meant leaving behind all he knew and going to another city that was bigger, yes but still held the ideals of magic being bad. The worst part being was he didn't know it. Yeah if he was with the blond then he would get to know it. Fine and dandy but what proof did he have that it would be any safer than here? The woods kept him safe, could be bent to his will to protect him. The city was metal and not all metal had enough earth in it. It would be like taking away Roxas's new wand and telling him to use his hands. Couldn't be done and it wouldn't be the same for him.

"I know it will be new but it would be safer," Roxas told him. "You could live in your apartment or house if you need space. It would be safer from Riku and Cloud for sure."

"I can't go with you," Sora quickly says turning to face him. "It's not that I don't want to but I can't. I thrive in the woods. Without them, I have no real defense. Nature magic doesn't include...the elements. It actually only includes only so much and it's not a lot to start with."

"Gotta point there. I guess it was kinda like how I have been this entire week. I could use magic but it took...a bit of energy to stem its outward flow," Roxas shrugs, laughing when Sora laughed at his word use. "I sound as if I came from an older time now."

Sora kept laughing but nodded.

"Ye...I can't do this shit," Roxas says, still laughing. "It's stupid. I'm sorry but it's stupid."

The brunet waved a hand in the air to show it didn't bother him too much. The laughter faded but the pair looked towards the windows of the shop to make sure no one was watching them. Much to both though, Cloud and Riku were currently watching. It killed any joy the two had as they headed upstairs and locked the door. Roxas setting up an anti magical barrier to keep the two out. They could both leave but those two couldn't get in until they were gone. It was quiet however; with only the sounds of Roxas using magic to pack up the rest of things. Magic really didn't make life just a bit easier. If only the world could accept it.

"I have one more idea but it really is up to you and I don't want to impose on you," The blond wizard's voice says, breaking Sora's train of thought. "It would also mean...we both would be safe but neither would have to leave to a city unless we had to."

"You are thinking that if we move in together, you'll be safer?" Sora asks.

"No, I can't guarantee any of us magic users will ever be safe again. We can hide but I can't guarantee that it will last long. No I was thinking I could move into your hold home and just stay there. I am not imposing on you since I am sure you moved but I would live there and you would have your place still," Roxas says, arms and hands making motions ,but his wand away to avoid throwing spells around. "I would like to move in but it's not my place. It's yours and I can't justify…"

"I moved, so you can move into that house. I will give you permission for that but I don't know if staying would go well. What if you need to leave? Then what? This is life after all. It's not in the interest of keep us happy," Sora told him. "Life would rather...throw sour lemons our way then bless us."

The wizard walked by to the kitchen and shrugged, "bleak ideals but good point. I guess the only compromise is we move my things to your house, try it for a week then...try a week in the city. This way we at least can see how well things go right?"

The hybrid shrugs. Unsure of what to say towards the idea. It wasn't a bad idea but it didn't sound good to him still. The week in the city would be like stripping him with magic and while he was sure he wouldn't need magic there. The idea bothered him. If even a single hunter found him out...he shuddered. Looking towards Roxas as the blond seemed to line up boxes carefully near the door. If they were gonna be okay then that meant an answer would have to be given right? Or should he let it end here and move on? It was a was question that both he and Roxas walked around since this visit had started. The blond looked towards him after finishing up.

"I guess seeing as we do need an answer from one of us to start...whatever we are avoiding. A week can't hurt in the city but I may not want to stay," Sora asks, running his hand along the table as he got closer to Roxas. "Will you be able to respect that?"

The wizard got met him halfway, pressing his hand over his while flirting back with him, "I can handle anything you throw at me. Even a choice and beside, I may not want to stay there if you are miserable let alone watch you leave without me." He moved his other hand behind him but the brunet grabbed it.

"And who said you had permission to grab me from behind?" The hybrid flirted back. "I don't recall giving you that permission at all."

"Yeah well too bad for you," Sora heard before he was pulled closer anyways. "I don't care about that right now."

Both heard a knock that ruined the moment and had them looking towards the door. When it got quiet, the blond leaned against Sora. Ignoring the next knock the two heard and letting the brunet regain balance with the table. The next knock was silenced with the wave of his wand.

"If you are gonna do something," Sora spoke up grabbing his raised hand while getting closer to him. "Then go for it."

With permission granted, so to speak, Roxas pulled the "evil" hybrid into a kiss. Loosening the grip on his newest item and hearing it fall to the floor. Ignoring that though as the brunet had his hands on the back of his head to deepen the kiss between the two of them. Breaking only for a moment for air and to back quickly against the nearest wall. He moved down to the neck and started to kiss and suck in one spot while his hands roamed down the body under them. It was a surprise when he got a kiss on the neck. It had him release a mix of a laugh and a moan, he wasn't sure but he didn't let it go on. Reclaiming Sora's lips and as the passion and got a little more heated yet being broken to breath again.

"I might corrupt you, scared of that?" The brunet asks, the flirtatious smile pointing his way as his shirt was grabbed.

"If that was the case, I wouldn't have pursued you," His reply came, grabbing Sora's hips. "So shut up and let this moment go on or I will leave you as is."

"And people say I'm evil," Sora laughs. "They clearly never saw this side of you."

Before Roxas could get a comment out, Sora had him pulled into another kiss. It was enough to distract him from anything else. Having him break it again and pull off his shirt and then Sora's without any words. Kissing him again and getting one back while somehow both found their way against the bedroom door. He did a quick check on the curtains and blinds, mostly for privacy and seeing them shut. A kiss to his neck had him lean away and watch the brunet smirking at him as he headed to the bed, belt being undone.

"You gonna finish what you started?" He got asked as a belt was pulled off and dropped.

"I wouldn't leave anyone hanging," Roxas told him getting closer and pulling Sora into another kiss as both fell back towards the bed.

* * *

 **Thank you for following and reading my story this far.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capture and Torture

Chapter 14

Sora walked towards town the day Roxas moved. The halfa helped Roxas make it look like a normal move to avoid suspicion. So everyone had seen the couple moving boxes all day or this case all week long. It was a long process but it was done now. The only thing he had to do now was make sure there was nothing left. Since the newcomers were arriving today. A gut feeling told him to make it fast too. The town felt more...aggressive today. Even as he walked by the first few houses. The people seemed more quiet but also suspicious of one another. Even he got a couple judgemental glares pointed his way. Normally, this town didn't care whenever he came around. Yeah they may hate him but to suddenly glare with judgement was off. Unless...the new people were what he thought they were. If so, then this meant he probably had to move and not to another city but further from any town or city then ever before. The brunet hoped he was wrong but as he got closer to his boyfriend's old place, the feeling got worse. Making him stop and look inside. Two men were in there. Moving shelves around and clearing a space of sorts. Whatever it was they planned to sell to make money clearly needed a lot of room. There was also a sense of strong magic coming from behind the building.

He ignored the building since it was clear he wasn't going to get into it now and walked around. Looking in the backroom window, he saw a box with Roxas's name on it. Looking around and up to make sure no one would see him, he snapped his fingers and had the box in his arms. Shrinking it to size and shoving it into his pocket. He was sure that was the last but again, looking would have to wait. This magic was as strong as the one from Aerith and concerned him. Walking towards the back, he saw a path leading into the forest. Following it with his hand in his bag. If there was another witch or magic user then they could be at risk. If it was an enemy that knew magic then not only was he in danger but so was Roxas, Cloud, Kairi..all of them. The more magic gathered, the more likely that hunters would soon come. Continuing down the path, he sensed it veered off and followed it. Spotting a fire ahead. The light was dim in the sunlight but it was still visible thanks to a canopy of trees. Chanting reached his ears and had him silently beg the forest around for cover and feeling it granted to him.

The fire got brighter and the chanting louder until he spotted a witch burning what appeared to be ingredients. Different types of wood, hay and string as she shook a small round object in her hand that had a symbol on it drawn in blood. She was one of the witches many avoided. Mostly to stay alive since they often needed to take blood or a life to be blessed any form of curse or power. It wasn't always bad since many witches he met needed it but only did so if the occasion was drastic. He couldn't judge this one either until he spoke to her. Not that he would trust since Aerith wasn't exactly a nice person in general but he had to least see if she was a decent person.

"I know you are there," The woman says looking towards him. "And you won't escape."

She shot magic at him but took cover behind a tree. He took back what he thought. She had no intention of making friends. There had to be a reason why she was attacking him. Sora held the spider token and summoned his little friends. It would take some time to reach so many so he would have to hold out until then.

"You will not escape us hunters," She spoke halting his thought process. "Once I capture you, I will take you in and you will tell us all who uses magic. We are aware that there is magic here. I changed a spell to make it easier to find you all."

"You realize that once we are all gone, you will be killed too," Sora spoke towards her as he took cover behind another tree. "The hunters you work for. They will kill you and since it's clear you work with them. Imagine how they will treat when you find out what you really are."

The witch laughed, "as if they will ever find out. All it takes is a sleep spell and memory charm to make you forget Wizard," She states.

It was Sora's turn to laugh, "Oh...you think I am just a wizard?" He laughed again and moved to another tree. "Wow, how stupid can you be if you can only sense THAT side of me." a cruel smile appeared on his face as he walked into view of her. "Please take a closer look, wench. I am MORE than a wizard."

It was quiet until she shot a spell at him. He used a tree to deflect it though. A look of surprise on her face while the same cruel smile had stayed. The witch tried again but he deflected it and then took cover. The trees didn't have to keep him safe all the time. Only when he needed them too. Taking cover for too long was risky and harming them but he had to replenish magic to make sure he could heal them later.

"You are a witch too. You are a heathen! A monster!" She yelled at him. "If you expose me...then I'll expose you!"

"Larxene, where are you?" A voice shouted as he heard her sputter the fire out. "Did you burn the items we requested?"

"Yes but brother, I am under attack," She said as Sora heard more steps after those words.

Shit, he had all of them now didn't he? How was he gonna fend off each one and then escape? He had the spiders on standby and used one to reveal what he couldn't see. Larxene had blond hair and blue eyes with hunter gear close by her. The magic tools hidden somewhere now. The one next to her now was a strong, tall man who was heavily armed with guns in holsters and on his back. A crossbow in his hands too. This guy was ready and the black cloak hide him well. The next one looked young, with bright pink hairing giving away his pale skin and blue eyes. Marluxia and Xigbar which meant that Larxene was the Savage Nymph who had many kills and captures under her belt as a hunter but also known as a traitor for using her witchcraft to track magic users. The worst she was known for was her slow, drawn out killing methods whereas Marluxia was still new. The last had him worry. Aeleus, the leader of the group and strongest of them all. Once he arrived, his fate was sealed.

This was no mere hunter. He was THE hunter. No magic user could ever escape him. He ALWAYS found his prey, no matter how far or fast they ran. Larxene then spoke and said the half breed living here was attacking her and that made him walk out of sight. Another spider caught him moving and quickly to where he was hiding. In his panic, he moved and barely dodged an arrow fired at him. Hearing the shouts that he was going to be caught and forced to tell all he knew. No way would he let that happen though. Every Hunter had to have an off day right? There was a chance he could outsmart Aeleus right? The spiders all scattered at his command to cover for him best they could but not get harmed either. He didn't want them to die or being hurt on his account. The woods around him also helped him best it could but for some reason they always seemed to so close. The worst part was he didn't know where their leader went.

Reaching a creek, he caught his breath and looked around him. Paranoid and unable to feel safe as he heard the others searching for him. They were so close! How could they find him so easily! He walked through the creek and headed to the otherside. Stopping when he noticed someone he hoped to avoid.

"You are young one to be a magic user, half breed," Aeleus said walk into the light. "You won't get away. Not from me and you know it. Every magic user knows that once I hunt you, you are good as dead."

Sora growled at him, "every hunter has an off day. I am not going down. Not without a fight," He says staring him down. "You won't get me."

The hunter sighed before running at him. He wouldn't be able to jump over him so instead, he went under. Sliding under and getting up to run. He failed to see the bear trap and it latched onto his leg the minute he hit that pressure plate. Sora fell and heard the leader laughing at him as he walked over and pinned him to the ground with one foot. All he could do was wait as the others finally came. Hearing the leader command that they knock him out. As they got closer, he grabbed his bag and ripped it off. Hoping they'd leave it alone as he tossed it aside into the foliage near him.

"And the bag?" Xigbar asks. "The one he threw."

"Not worth our time, we got what we came for. Knock him out or I will do it for you." Aeleus's cold tone commanded.

It was the last thing Sora heard before a blunt object hit him on the back of the head. Making the entire world go black. The next time he woke, he was chained to a wall with a massive headache. He even felt blood coming from his forehead. They hit him hard. No windows meant he couldn't tell where he had been taken. The moment he moved his ankle had him hiss in pain. That bear trap sprung and cut deep into his flesh. It was still bleeding. He leaned his head back against the wall behind him and looked at the only way in and out. A door, locked and a single light above his head. No doubt he would be tortured now for information. Well then, he was gonna give them one hell of a piece he knew about. The door opening had him glare as Larxene walked in with Xigbar in tow. Shutting the door and revealing a knife in both their hands.

"Knives first? How unoriginal, what? Couldn't find a red hot poker? I am insulted," Sora grumbles to the pair. "Well, get on with it. I am sure you don't have all day."

"Talk first and we won't need this," Braig smiles. "We may even let you go."

Sora laughed at that, "Right and let a magic user like me run free amongst the innocent people who can't protect themselves? Please," He glared at the two. "Don't fucking lie to me."

Larxene then took that knife and plunged it right into his already injured ankle. Making him scream as she tore apart more nerves that could have been saved by magic apart. Slowly turning it until Xigbar had her pull it out.

"That was a warning," He says. "Who else uses magic here? What are their names?"

"Like...I'd...give them...up," Sora replied.

She plunged that knife in again but right into his knee and turned it to make his scream louder. Pulling out slowly and then digging it deeper in. The first hit was painful but the flaring from his now damaged knee made his pain signals flare even more and the twists and slow pulls only added to how agonizing it felt. When it was pulled out, he bite his tongue to try and manage some...wit despite how painful his entire leg now felt.

"I ask again for a name. Give me one and I promise, this will end." Xigbar asks.

"Go fuck yourselves!" The brunet yelled back, spitting at them.

Both then got close and stabbed his wrists. Once again turning them both to make him scream longer until they pulled them out and left him to his pain. They shut the door but he could tell they'd be back. He didn't give a single name. Larxene was a witch and in a sense he had to keep her secret but she didn't keep his so did that mean he could break the code since she was seen as a traitor or would that mean marking him as one for telling a hunter? It would only be her so it wouldn't count against him right? It would be justice since she told on him first. Sora pushed that aside and looked at where his fresh injuries were. These would and could be healed but they were damaged now. This was damage beyond his magic skill. It was Merlin's level but he couldn't summon him. He had thrown his bag to keep it safe and far from these hunters. If they had seen those totems...what would they have done to the animals? He couldn't put them in harms way. He couldn't risk his boyfriend's safety or Riku's. Even if they all hated him, he wouldn't give them up. They were only fighting for territory. Not over people so they could be left alone but these guys wouldn't know that or their names. He wouldn't give them up, not now and not ever.

The door opened and he saw Braig was back, with a red hot poker.

"Ha, wow. You were stupid to think of bringing NOW," Sora says. "You think you are gonna make me tell you, a bunch of dicks...who can use magic?"

"I know you will. Every one of you breaks at some point," He states. "It's only...a matter of time."

"Then clearly...you don't know me." The brunet says. "Your friend does though. I wonder how she has so many kills anyways. I mean did some REALLY just drop dead?"

Braig seemed confused but in return he slammed the poker against his knee. His throat was starting to become sore and caused the scream of his to become a little hoarse. It was ended soon and Braig twirled the item.

"I ask once more. Who can use magic? What are their names?"

"Go...to hell." was Sora's reply.

Braig shook his head before aiming it right and slamming it right through his knee. It burned right through it all until it broke through the otherside. The piercing scream he made had Braig clamp his hand over his mouth.

"I ask again...WHO CAN USE MAGIC! WHAT ARE THEIR NAMES!" He yelled.

The brunet glared and bit, hard into his hand. When he pulled away, Sora bit harder. Making Briag pull out the poker quickly and slam it against the top of his head until he let go in a complete daze. He had skin and blood fall from his mouth. He took flesh off and made the hunter slam his boot against his head and into the back wall behind him.

"God dammit! Fuck!" He heard as the door was slammed shut. "Fuck, someone help me! That fucker bite me!"

' _It's what you get..dickbag_ ' Sora's triumphant thoughts cheered. ' _Shit...my throat is already sore._ '

The door opening had his attention but he couldn't see who it was due to his vision still adjusting. He knew though that they were made as he had something branded onto his wrist over one of the stab wounds. They left though and slammed the door shut. He guessed they were done for the day. Not like he could stay awake anyways, he was starting to pass out due to loss of blood. Was he gonna die like this? If so, then he wasn't gonna be a happy ghost but at least he didn't out anyone. He kept them all safe until his dying breath. Sora thought back to Roxas and smiled. At least he got close to being with someone. The door opening didn't matter since he passed out then.

When he woke once more, he saw the same room. Not like he expected to be moved but he did expect to see them yet he didn't. Maybe they were out hunting again, unless they left one behind. Three guesses who it was. He laughed lightly as the door was opened by Larxene. Yeah, he figured it would be her. Who else but the one who loved to torture others slowly until they died.

"You again? Don't you ever sleep?" He says.

"Still have your witty comebacks. Even after all this. Well that will change," She says. "Today is a brand new day. I couldn't do anything because you have been out for two days. NOW...I can do as I please since they are out hunting."

Two days? He lost that much blood? How was he still alive? How was he awake!? He tried to move but found out that it was harder than he thought. A huge reminder that blood helped...a lot. Having lost so much meant he would be weaker now and much more vulnerable to any torture methods she had up her sleeve. Like he could scream though, unless that was better now? He wasn't sure anymore. Was Roxas looking for him or did the blond assume he was home and recharging after helping him move? He hoped he was. The blond would only be caught next. A slap to his face had his thoughts broken.

"You are going to be my test subject and I expect HONESTY. You see, I am working on a new method to gain information faster," She says holding up the knife. "So tell me how does…" It was plunged into his wrist and he soon he felt waves of electricity sent through his entire body. "Feel! Be honest now!"

He couldn't scream yet his hoarse voice rang out like a horrible creature until there was no sound coming from him. Ending the shock he felt and having the knife be pulled out of his wrist once again.

"How did it feel? Be honest," was all she simply said to him.

Sora had no reply but then again he couldn't speak. His throat was just torn to pieces now. How they expected her to get any answers was beyond him but as Braig said. Many had broke and said names. He wouldn't though, no matter what they did to him. Her laughter just had him glare at her. She was enjoying this. He would make them all pay once he got out.

"That's not all I am going to do," Larxene sighs, tossing the knife to the side. "I am only getting started."


	15. Chapter 15

Where Did You Go?

Chapter 15

All Roxas could do was call and call. Yet he got no answer, no word from Sora in the last few days. He just vanished with no trace left behind. The last he heard was he was going back to get the last of his things the next thing he knew, Sora wasn't answering his phone at all. What didn't help was Riku informing him that the hunters had arrived in town. He found a bloody trap and noticed Kairi had gone missing as well. This meant they were in town. They were going to start hunting down them one by one until they were all taken down. Merlin was safe but not even they knew where Merlin lived or even the location of his home. No one knew and being the most powerful sorcerer gave him an untouchable label. No hunter, even the best ones, dared to go after someone so powerful. He just...it bothered him to have no answer. The blond hung up after his twentieth call and grabbed his keys from the bowl near the front door. A phone wasn't working so the only option he had was to go out and search near where he once lived. If he was right, then there would be some trail left behind to show where Sora had went.

It wasn't like he didn't know exactly where the brunet moved to and yeah, wouldn't know until the brunet showed him. This disappearing act was normal too since his work was from home. His concern was that the hunters were in the area. Kairi was gone without a trace as well. If there were no hunters, he wouldn't care but there was. He knew who and what they looked like. It was just...when they showed up. When they arrived on scene, things went horribly. Plus, the leader himself was known to be the best out of the entire group. No one could outrun him. No one could hide from him. Once he caught you, you were caught. Locking the door, Roxas teleported to the entrance of the town and walked out of the trees. He instantly backed away though when he felt the tension around him. It was like the town got...wound up. Everyone was glaring at someone else or judging them with a single stare. Something...something was going on. He looked around town before leaving the safety of the trees. This wasn't normal. Yeah people hated one another in small towns usually and having new comers never helped yet this seemed to be taken to the point where tensions were strung so thin that a single person could over do it. When he entered, the same glare was sent his way.

He glared back while heading towards the old shop to see it had been cleared out. It had nothing in there yet but from how the shelves had been moved, it was clear they were going to have something big. Unless...unless they were hunters. He backed away from the windows when something moved and headed around back. Running by the door when some leftover magic got his attention. It wasn't Sora's though since it always seemed to fade back into the earth itself. This...this magic, despite being old, still lingered. It wasn't normal either nor was it what he sensed often. For him, this magic was being used on something. The closer he got too the more he could tell it was on some tool or tools of sort. The smell of an old fire reached his nose and he followed the source to a fire. It didn't take much to notice the magic from it either. A witch's fire and whatever tool she used was gone but it left traces. Movement from the trees had him look up. A black bird was on a branch.

"You are...Sora's familiar. Where is he? Do you know why isn't answering me?" Roxas asks but after a moment of silence he sighed. "I am asking you when I can't even communicate with you."

All he could do was watching from the ground as the bird flew off deeper into the woods. The bird was out of sight which had him return his stare back to the old fire. It had been put out by normal means yet this was a witch fire. It had the magic start and even magic left over from the start of it. The questions it left were unanswered. Why was it put it out with normal means? Who was this witch and for starters...where was she now? Aerith was the well known witch among them all but even they knew she wasn't this careless. This witch was interrupted. Somebody found her. He crouched down and poked the wood around. Standing back up, he saw the bird had come back.

"...hello," He stares, walking around the old fire. "Why did you come back? I figured you left me behind. Unless...I was supposed to follow?"

He stares at the bird and sighed. How Sora understood these animals was beyond him. He just didn't understand nor knew how to read the signs. The blond looked towards the ground and saw a stray spider trail. What was going on with the forest around him? Returning to his full height, he followed the path and found it led right under the tree where the bird was perched. Silently listening while following the spiders. The forest got dark and made him look around for traps. The deeper he got made him more nervous since he wasn't sure if the hunters were even out currently. Unless they were the ones who had Kairi? Gods, would she out him or did she already out Sora to get him out of the way? Neither scenario sounded great and only made him grow concerned for not knowing where Sora or Kairi were.

"I don't know where you are taking me but I hope this leads to something…" He stopped talking when he arrived at a creek and saw a familiar cloth handle, a bear trap and blood.

The bear trap was shut, a sign someone got caught in it. The strap was to Sora's bag and he recognized the thick black cord anywhere. The brunet always had it on him. He never left home without it. The blood made his concern grow even more. He got caught in a trap and if his hunch was right, when hunters were chasing him or hunters found him. The only thing he could think of was throwin his bag aside to keep it safe. Roxas avoided the spider trail and bloody trap easily and swatted air to move the horde of bugs around it. Pulling the cord out to show Sora had ripped it off.

"...this isn't good," He mutters standing up with the bag in his hand. "If this is here...then where is he?"

Roxas looked around the woods in hopes to find some clue. He even bent and searched the brush he found the bag hidden in but nothing. Only the bloody bear trap and the handbag. Even the animals and insects dispersed. Leaving him nothing but this one hint. A major, concerning hint that the hyrbid had either been chased and caught, caught and found or the other option was got out and left the bag here. He yelled and slammed a fist against the closest tree. This didn't help! It only made him worry more! It only gave him more questions.

Where was Sora? IF and it was a horrible one but IF the hunters did have him, where did they take? IF he wasn't taken by hunters, then was he home? IF not, where was he? Where were the hunters? If their trap was here and unattended, then why did they leave it there? Why not clean up and reset it? Who were the new owners in the apartment he used to live?

He punched the tree again but leaned against it next. Where did he go from here? None of these helped nor made sense. Steps made it all fall silent around him. They got closer but had his hand near his wand and ready to pull it out should need it. The steps stopped and his grip on his wand held on tight. It got quiet but he knew someone was there. Watching the woods around him for any signs of movement. A twig snap him turn and stop when Namine was before him. The twin usually had her sister next to her but with her gone. He guessed...she just wandered around. Looking for her wherever she could.

"Namine, what are you doing here? Why are you here?" He asks her, wand in hand still. "I heard about Kairi and I had nothing to do about that."

"I am not here to pin the blame on you…" She says looking at the ground. "She isn't here...she isn't in town. I don't know where she is at." Roxas saw water start to well up in her eyes. "I can't find my twin...and this hole is there. I know she is alive but...something is wrong. It...it says she is gone."

"I won't ask you to explain that connection. It's yours to understand but what exactly do you expect me to do about this?" He asks her. "You can't expect me to find her and Sora. It's not like she is my responsibility."

"I just need to find her. The hunters...they are here. IF I can't find her before they do.." She stopped and started to cry. "Oh god, where did my sister go?"

The blond lowered his wand and slowly approached her, then showed her Sora's bag. Making her question his reason to show her such a thing before asking her if he had recently seen or spotted Sora anywhere in town or in the woods. Her reply was a simple no then said she didn't keep tabs on the hybrid. It was her leader's job to do so and Aerith had been busy keeping a low profile from the hunters as was Yuffie. She just couldn't find her sister and no matter where she looked and no matter how far. She couldn't find her. There was a hole and she needed to find Kairi to fill it. Looking for a hyrbid would do her no good.

"I know you hate him but he has done no harm to you or Aerith. So back off," Roxas says turning to leave but stopping and turning back. "Oh...and if you blame him for Kairi going missing. You will regret it."

He walked away left Kairi to her misery. She wasn't going to give him any information at all and asking would be a waste of time. He couldn't wait around for her to snort, scoff or insult his lover once again. As far as he was concerned, she was no use to him. It was sad she couldn't find her twin and he hated to see anyone suffer but it just wouldn't help him. All he had was the brunet's bag and it wasn't going well already.

"Roxas," Namine shouted running after him. "Wait, Roxas!"

"No, I don't have time to waste here. I need to find Sora. The worst being is he probably got caught by hunters. She might be caught by them too. Who knows," The blond sighs. "I won't waste time here talking to you."

"Look, I think we should help one another. You are looking for Sora. I am looking for my twin. Perhaps...if the Hunters do have him, he may have outed my sister?" Namine says walking alongside him. "They have methods of making any magic user talk. He probably…"

"He didn't out anyone! It's not in him. Yeah, he hates your guts but he also hates everyone. I got to be special because I got to know him," Roxas says looking at her. "Your sister is probably not with the hunters. Have you maybe...y'know considered your leader hurt her?" He turned and started to walk through the trees again, "in fact...you and her no offense, aren't far from one another so this is odd."

"No we aren't but she wouldn't hurt Kairi…" Namine says. "Even if...she betrayed her and told you. Us witches are just as vulnerable as you wizards are."

He stopped and breathed out, slowly turning to face her. A simple look showed his opinion on that matter. Enough to make her turn in a huff and storm away. All he did was turn and move on. There was no time to waste. There was a tracking spell he could use on this bag to find Sora so hopefully it would work and let him find out where Sora was at.

"I am coming. Hang in there please." The blond mutters.


	16. Chapter 16

**So...this story is almost done. Once Larxene is outed, I am mostly likely going to end it. ON a happy note, not...a bad one.**

* * *

Rescue

Chapter 16

The last thing Sora remembered was passing out again after yet another pointless torture session with Larxene. Apparently she figured the longer the torture the more willing he would talk and out any magic users. He proved her wrong though. Each moment she returned with any and possibly every weapon under the sun that either man or magic had made made him state the same thing over and over to her. The brunet would never out anyone, good or evil to her and the hunters. There was so little magic left in the world anyways that there really was no point in hunting them down. He would make sure that the rest of the magic would stay safe. If it meant taking cuts, beatings, stabs and pain inducing spells. He would endure to make sure something remained of the magic. This world was dark enough without anyways. It was a last glimmer that someone or something could help those who...well, would need a boost in power for anything. So...she could torture him however long she wanted and however many days it would take. He wasn't gonna break.

The downside was...now he had no strength and no sense of time outside this room. The last he heard was it was three days of him being out cold. How long had he been out since then? How was he even still alive? Without any form of medium to call upon creatures to aid in mending his wound, even temporary, was not an option. By all accounts, he should have died...well on day one. After all the blood loss and damage done to his body. After all he had just endured with Larxene...he should have died. Did he get cursed to live through this shit? He breathed out a painful gasp of air. Odds were, Larxene did. Good to know he would live through whatever horrors remained. He needed to get out and fast. No curse could keep him alive at this rate. He'd kick the bucket with how much blood he lost. There was also the fact that he hadn't eaten, slept or even drank water. Had he? Did they feed him when he was out or leave him? What did it matter anyways? Sora didn't even know how many days had passed anymore.

All he knew was that his body was battered, cut and bruised up and sore as hell. Even breathing became a labored task that only seemed to bring about endless, flaming pain. A serious mending spell would have to be done to fix this much damage. Assuming he was able to get out soon but those odds were slowly starting to dwindle to zero. At the moment, he had no strength to stand on his legs anyways. He moved his left leg and got no response then went to move the right but stopped. It...was off. Something was off! The brunet slowly managed to push himself up and stared in horror. They...she took part of his right leg! His coughing didn't help as he fell back and tried to process what he just saw.

So...he was down a leg. This...this complicated any chances to escape now. Everything was being slammed in face now. The chance to run, let alone walk out at this point was out of the question. Magic was pointless since he needed his bag and he threw it away to keep it safe. He hadn't eaten, slept or drank anything so his body had nothing to give him energy let alone the nutrition it needs to make energy. This meant...all he really had was adrenaline but it was pointless if he had only one fucking leg now. A door opening had him look towards it to see she was back.

"Awake at last," She says bending her knees. "Y'know...if it's gonna take a week to recover from…" her eyes wandered to where his missing limb now was. "Maybe you should just tell me what I want to know. It would make this all stop."

Sora just spat in her face, "fuck off you bitch."

The witch stood and her boot slammed against his head. He grabbed her ankle though and with a ditch effort to do...whatever harm in revenge for what she took; made her fall. Slamming her head against the wall and make her release a pain filled groan of her own. He saw a knife hidden in her boot and grinned. Grabbing it and then stabbing right into her heel. Creating her own blood curdling scream that had Marley and Xigbar run in and slam him away from her. Dragging her out and shutting the door. Leaving behind one item he still had clutched in his hand; her knife. It had the witch's blood on it. Not a great revenge, considering she took part of his right leg but it would do. The brunet smiled sadly as he hide the knife best he could in one of his belt loops. The smell making him groan and realize how badly he wanted to go home now. A warm bed...a warm shower...things around him that he knew and that would keep him safe. Amazing how he still appreciated it from this dreary cell.

Steps had him groan but whisper to himself mostly, "just...end this so I can haunt my home.." He sighs. "Please…"

They got closer and he watched the door. Waiting for it to open and the hunters return. One or two, it didn't matter. They would all be pissed for what he did to one of their own. Even if he could prove she was a witch, they would never believe him. He was only ONE magic user and they didn't trust magic users. SO...even with the proof of them having a witch among them, there was no real ideal that they would believe him. It would end soon though and probably right now. He did chuckle though. So this meant...counting the three days from before plus the week he had been out that it had been seven and three plus days since being here. No way was Roxas able to find him them. Hell, the blond probably moved on. It wasn't a bad idea though. He was gone, most likely to die here and Roxas and others were still free to do magic and live normal lives. He would die a silent hero, how ironic for him.

The door opened again but this time, it had him surprised. Roxas was there? No way, he must be seeing shit. It was just the loss of blood and lack of food and water setting in. Sora shut his eyes to sleep off and hope to never wake up again but shaking had him open them to glare at whoever dared to keep him from the only peaceful realm he could escape too. It was still the blond city boy. It...he wasn't seeing things.

"How did you find me?" He asks as both heard steps.

"Doesn't matter, I am getting you out of here," Roxas said holding up a blue orb. "Merlin, I got him. Best hurry, sounds like they are coming back."

" _Alright, hang on tight to him and don't let go._ "

Sora laughed lightly, "you went to Merlin. Course, hero of all magic users and teacher to newbies who discover it. I bet he is expecting me to be in this shape."

"Actually, he wasn't," Roxas sighs looking to his legs. "Tch, those...I'll kill them later. I have to get you to Merlin. He can fix this."

He was moved to be closer to the blond and groaned at how much it just hurt still. Being upright with broken ribs wasn't exactly comfortable but he couldn't complain. The magic around him enveloped the two and for a moment or two, they were moving. It was fast and brief but they jumped from one place to another quickly through no doubt a portal system of sorts connecting to Merlin's house. No doubt it was portable magical orbs that opened and then closed though to make sure no one would ever find him or his home.

Speaking of, his home was weird. It looked to be a decrepit castle. The door off its hinge with two of the towers just gone cause of time. The other two being sturdy but missing stones and part of the roof clearly patched via umbrellas. It was out in the woods...somewhere in the world or maybe not but it was where they were now. Roxas somehow managed to get him bridal style without the brunet being aware of it and carried him inside to a large room. Bookshelves lined the walls but no books were there. They were all in a pile around them or the room itself. A table with a pink cloth and tea set with four chairs at the center of it all. A fireplace was near a door that had no door but he could see a bed inside the room. It was cozy, for a run down castle and made his desire to sleep all the more desirable.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me Sora. You gotta stay awake." Roxas's voice told him.

"Tell that...to the warm castle," He groaned at him.

"This way, set him on the bed. He looks bad." Merlin's voice spoke next.

His vision was fading. If they were gonna ask him questions then they were running out of time. All he could do now was feel a very soft mattress under him. The voices became muted almost, going in and out as they attempted to ask him about what had happened. The sad thing was...he couldn't answer well. All the brunet could manage was a request for food, water and sleep. Yet he wasn't sure what the reply was since last he heard was an "okay" to the requests. The entire world went black after. When he woke next, he had bandages all on his body, his good leg was okay and healed up. The lungs and organs in him were sore but he could breath better. Didn't plan to jog for some time but he could breath better. No doubt he had permanent damage to his lungs though. His stump was cleaned and from the looks of the medicines and potions, had the infection cleared out. Roxas was fast asleep next to the bed too. It looked like he had been out for a while.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," A familiar voice says making him turn until he spotted Kairi over in another bed. "It's okay. I...can't harm you. Plain old human…"

"Why…" he asks.

"Oh, apparently...someone took magic from me. My twin sister has it though so...at least one of us is special," Kairi laughs sadly. "To answer your other questions, I remember...someone stole my voice...magic and memories. I just got the memory of my twin sister back. Namine is thrilled but I can't remember what the thief's name was. She had brown hair though and had this...black haired girl around her. Namine got pale looking after but it's all I remember." She laughed at his satisfied stare. "Good to see you are okay Sora. You were out for three days. They had to force you to eat...to drink. It...you nearly died when they tended to your wounds. Scared poor Roxas there to death."

The brunet looked to the sleeping blond and sighed. So he was out for another three days but he was given food and water and his wounds tended to. Well he would recover but...his eyes wandered to where his bottom right leg would be. How would he live now? How would he even get around? Did he dare get a prosthetic? If so, how could he ever function or get away next time the hunters came after him? There was no way he would stand a chance if they found him again.

"Hey, may I ask...how you survived well all that happened to you?" She asks him, getting his attention back to her.

"Luck," was his only reply.

Roxas was waking now and it had this overly excited happiness from within him boiling. He never felt so happy to see anyone. Had to be love if he felt happy to see him now that he was free though so, no fighting it now.

"Hey, you're awake at last. I thought I lost you," The blond sighs slowly touching his hand. "You feeling okay?"

The hybrid laughed but it caused him to cough and stop, "great as I can be. I owe you it seems. You and Merlin got me out. Thanks."

"Anything for you but this means they will come looking for you now. Before we head back home, we need to get you on your feet and that won't be easy but it's necessary," The wizard told him. "But...I'll be helping and we are going at your pace. Just don't over do it."

He didn't laugh but shot his boyfriend; that was weird to mentally think about for him still; an amused smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I am gonna expand this a little more. I got an idea and I liked it so I am gonna use it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Plan of Attack

Chapter 17

The room around them was deathly quiet after Namine revealed her plan to expose the Witch among the hunters living in their town. It was suicide. She was asking they reveal that they knew where a witch stood and then somehow bring up bogus proof based on hearsay and old lore from times of old. Something no one in this generation would even know about, let alone have read on. Not to mention, they would plan to wipe any memories after exposing her of this town then get the hunters to leave WITH MAGIC. In return for her help though, she wanted to out Aerith, her coven's leader as a witch as some...form of trade. Like hell he would help a witch that wanted him dead. Sora had better things to worry about, like staying alive long enough to make sure he could learn to run and walk and be able to live. Yet here she was asking him, like the wizards before, to join their struggle. This was their fight, not his. They started this war, not him. The brunet had no desire to fight in it.

Roxas however was in a chair reading a spellbook he requested from Merlin. One he knew about and wished he didn't know about. The spellbook was an old one, dating back to the times were being...experimented by those who wanted to ascend to a higher power. Some had transformation spells into monsters, warlocks...many spells to change how you looked. Many had good intentions but from what he heard often from Merlin. If the old wizard was right, many changed or lost their minds. Some regretted their choices...some ended it all...it just wasn't a good book to have requested. The blond had been on one page and it had his mind concerned as well. Despite Namine's pleas on his deaf ears, he was watching Roxas intently. Waiting for something...anything to be asked and he knew it would be going to Merlin or Namine. Not even Riku since the wizards didn't trust the blond. It would go to him because they were dating and no doubt he would use that as leverage or attempt to. Things were getting far too complicated. Why was this getting so complicated?

He rubbed his head as steps got close to him and his boyfriend claimed the spot next to him. Namine was saying something but he really didn't have a mind to listen to her. She was trying to persuade him to do this suicide mission. It seriously not his battle so why be so persistent? Why bother him and Roxas so much? She had Kairi and yes, the lack of magic became an issue now but still. There was a better way to expose her coven leader and not by means of causing a scene. The would and could be only one path if they agreed to it and that was a mass attack of being beaten to death by an angry mob of people who were scared of them. If this was her idea of a plan to expose that magic was still very much alive then good idea and good on her. She could could and expose herself, her leader and the others. He would not be involved.

"As..riveting as it is to hear you…" Sora spoke, ceasing Namine's pleas. "Prattle about what my job is or what you think I owe you for letting exist. I am gonna stop you. Your plan...if you can call it that. Requires me, you and Roxas here to walk out into the middle of Traverse Town Square, get the attention of those who hate, fear and loathe us magic users to expose not just you coven leader BUT a Witch within the Hunters. Then...once they reveal us, lead them out of town...and wipe their memories while leaving the witches with them. Who will still have their memories of us…is that your plan?"

"Yes and I know there are kinks but you being a hybrid can help me make the spell last long or control them long enough to…" The brunet's raised hand stopped her.

"Let me ask this and I want...as honest as an answer I can get from you," Sora sighed as he crossed his good leg over his stump. "Why should I help you? You, who has sent my own friend to kill me, helped bewitch and ensnare his heart and more. What have you done to make me owe you ANYTHING within the years we have been living in the same town? Please enlighten me."

He knew Roxas wanted to talk to him but for now he would need to wait. Sora couldn't help but be curious about her reasoning now. This witch; one of the few left; want to make him risk his life to expose two witches who clearly could sense other magic users in front of a live audience with a plan to erase an entire town's memories plus the hunters then escort them out town. Again, he honestly didn't see how it would work but her reasoning had his mind curious. She clearly thought that he owed her something but he knew he didn't. Nothing in the last few years even suggested that they had a...list of favors owed to one another. Why did she think asking him for help..why did anyone ask him for help? Wasn't the idea of being alone in the woods a sign to NOT ask him for anything? It was the reason he didn't interact with people half the time! He didn't want to bother with people who only cared to hate on him for no reason!

"You...you owe me for letting you exist!" She states. "So...buck up and pay up."

"Right because you, Namine gave birth to me and raised me...taught me magic…" The halfa's sarcasm sourly retorted. "You knew who I was...and how I lived all my life because you Namine. You somehow were and are my birth mother. How could I not remember that! God, that...that must be a huge insult to you huh?"

"You are not funny half breed," The witch growled.

"And you are lying sack of shit with no real plan except suicide for all magic kind. I am telling you now so you can fuck off. I. AM. NOT. DOING. THIS. This fight you claim I have a reason to be in, doesn't involve me. It never has. It started because you and your petty coven wanted this town and then the wizards came and wanted the town and you two had it in for each other ever since. It's literally the stupidest war among the survival of our kind. There is no POINT to it! Now leave me...and Roxas for that matter OUT of YOUR mess." He breathed.

She turned and stormed off. Leaving the room to be silent since Kairi had left for whatever reason. Not that it matter what she did to start with since waking here. He was too busy handling his own mental depression, loss of limb...this was why he didn't need all this unnecessary complications. He lost a leg! He needed time to adjust to walking on one leg yet it seemed nothing was wanting nor planning to give him that chance. It just one thing after another and his own mind was a battle ground right now. The outside problems weren't going to be a concern for some time until he could get a handle on this new situation.

"I know you are stressed about a lot but I wanted to talk you about this most of all," Roxas said getting his attention. "But...she unfortunately has a point. One I hate to bring up again but it has to be said again."

"And what POINT did she have. What POINT are you saying she had every right to say to me?" Sora asks, now looking at him.

"That we are now involved because of what that Witch Hunter did to you. She knows who you are and the wizards know who I am so crossing them another time will end worse. Like it or not, we got involved and we can't change that or ignore it," The blond says. "I hate having to admit it but she is right. We have to fight and god knows I don't want to. I would rather...run as far as we could...to the furthest point in the world and never turn back but it will always be like that if we don't end it here and now. We will always be running and frankly I am tired of having to run and now you can't run."

The brunet sighed. He knew she had a point. Yes they were involved but dammit. It wasn't his fight. It never has been so why should he fight now? What would it accomplish to out the remaining magic community? What could they gain from it? Solace? Safety? They would never be safe. No magic ever would be again.

"But her plan...is suicide. There is a way to do this but...it requires more cunning and planning to expose two witches and not expose those who aren't harming the community. One...that hasn't hit me yet but we can think of something. Anything better than what she is suggesting and it can expose her coven leader and Yuffie and this witch Larxene." He says looking at the book in his lap. "And I have on solution to something that has...been on my mind."

Sora looked at the book as it was handed to him then shoved it back, "No. I am not...you are not going to become some...blood sucking monster that can't die! Not on my watch!"

"It's the only chance we could have. If I can ascend to the level of some creature with a chance to end this battle then why not risk it?!" He asked. "What is keeping you from thinking about that?"

"Because I want to age with you, not age alone! I want to know that I am gonna be dying one day or dying next to you evenly! Not…" Sora looked away. "...I won't do it. Not now, not later nor ever! There is another way...less drastic than this...idea."

"...would you say that about a shapeshifter then?" The blond asks turning to another page.

It was a spell to give him the ability to shapeshift into creatures but it was still givin up his magic to have this power. You couldn't shapeshift and have magic. It was a law. Why did he think this would help? Did he think he could somehow use this magic to trick them...the brunet stopped his thoughts there. Those who couldn't use magic trusted animals. To some extent but they trusted them to know evil from good in those around them. An animal would sense the evil and lead any do gooder to the source and bark or growl. Something to try and show what they mean. Yet still...Roxas would be giving up the life he had known...the magic he grew and mastered away for this one power.

Taking the book, he saw he would need to have the wizard pick the animals and take some of their blood for the potion. Next, Sora would have to combine deathbell flower, sage flower, as well as the I-Ching Hexagram drawn out on the floor. The runes itself were old too and looked to require steady hands. This was one hell of a complicated solution and while it didn't mean a complete change in who Roxas was...it still was a huge decision. It would be easy to complete but this would be set in stone. No turning the clock back. Combining a potion would make this easier of a choice and he knew where he could do this to make it possible. Just...how could he think this was the answer? Was Roxas tired of magic already or just tired of having to constantly run and hide his magic?

"Could you do that?" The blond asked him, getting his attention.

"I can do this. I can even...make this a potion to drink to make it easier on...well anyone," Sora replied staring at the book in his lap. "...but this is a one way road. Spell or potion, you…" he looked at Roxas. "Would be giving up magic forever. All your magic would be shifting, nothing more. You could never learn other magic, only this. I can give you a select few animals to change into but that would be it. Those would be the animals you have...for life. Is this..your idea of ending the war here in this town? Becoming animals and to what end? Lead the hunters where? What are you thinking?"

"People like Hunters...they rely on instincts. Animals, pets most often, have a sense of good and evil. If I can somehow...lead them to Aerith, that could possibly expose Larxene. I would act like a normal dog or wolf...anything that would seem trustworthy." He says. "Hell I could...I don't know claim to be someone's pet. Anything to just make it seem like I am an actual animal."

Sora marked the page and shut the book. Roxas went on he stood and told him that this plan was the least suicidal and would keep those who had magic safer. It may even make the hunters leave once they figured they claimed the last magic user or allow those who had magic to hide better. It just took magic to intact the spell and he didn't trust Namine or Merlin to agree to this. He trusted Sora because it would help him in two ways. Protecting the magic world...then protecting him once it was over. The blond planned to use shapeshifting to make sure he would always be safe and therefore let them have a future together. Sweet as it was, he still had questions.

"Then let me ask this, are you doing this because..this is what you want or are you doing this because you are tired of running?" Sora asked looking at him. "Be honest, are you tired of having magic in your veins so much that you would rather be a shapeshifter than a wizard?"

Roxas sighed, "No, I haven't grown tired of magic. I grown tired of running and never feeling safe and now...we are a thing and I won't lose that to those...people. I won't ask you to give up your magic. It's too unique while mine is like Riku's and Cloud's. Merlin is the last sorcerer. Namine is a witch. We have magic users out there and yes we are taking a huge risk in leaving...Namine alive but she will know what happens if she crosses us after this." The blond breathed in and then out. Walking over and sitting back down next to him. "I want to know I can keep myself and you safe. If my magic is in the way...I will be rid of it. The wand you gave me can be returned to nature to keep it out of anyone's hands. My books can be burned or given to you. I can do this. I want this."

It got quiet again but Sora opened the book to that marked page once more and looked at all he would need then shut it again. If Roxas wanted this...then who was he to deny him that. If he said no then there was no doubt that he would have asked Namine or Merlin to do this. If they said no, then he would have gone to do it himself. Regardless of what he was giving up, it was clear this was bound to happen with or without him. The only choice Sora had was to do this for Roxas and hope the blond didn't regret the choice down the line.

"Alright, I'll do this." He agreed getting hugged by Roxas. "Just...promise me this is truly what you want. Please."

"I want this and I need your help to achieve this," The blond told him. "Please."

"Alright...let's gather that animal blood."


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been awhile. Finally got a decent idea to continue this story. I think I am near the end of it but not quite sure.**

* * *

A Wizard No More

Chapter 18

Aerith hadn't see any signs nor heard any whispers in the wind about that wretched hybrid or the wizard hat seemed to betray the simple law of this town. If you are magical, then stick with your kind. Don't betray it on a whim or because of an abomination. Yet not only was the hybrid suddenly gone but so was the recent wizard. The hunters could perhaps have caught them but they would have been outed by now as witches. The wizards would also be outed. So where did they go? She scoffed and eyed her current potion. Why did this bother her? It never worried her before of where those...two went. Was it the current risk of being seen by Hunters? Was it because the risk of being caught off guard by them the reason? Every magical being knew that any caught would break and name as many magical endowed humans as possible. Attempting to keep their own life their's for whatever little time they have left. Only to be killed then brought into the public as an example to scare magical beings into breaking their silence. It never worked. Just made them go silent and run or stay to risk that they could just live there in peace.

A knock had her instantly look to Yuffie and nod. Sending the only remaining loyal witch to the front door. Her following and locking up the potion room after a glance for any chance of someone breaking in. Once locked, she saw that the wizards were there. This was a first. Neither had the courage or even the temperment to really handle the same space. They would avoid such things unless battle was happening. So why these came to visit her and Yuffie troubled her mind more. To make matters worse, any attempts to regain control over Riku had failed. Something was blocking their potions and spells from ensnaring the wizard's senses. Protecting him from even charms themselves. The only working theory was they went to the missing monster. A voice had her thoughts brought to reality.

"As much as I hate sharing the same air as you witches, we have more pressing matters. More so than the territorial war between our clans." Riku says. "As you are aware, the Hunters have arrived and are now attempting to find us."

"Our once brother is now gone and fallen for that...monster in the woods. They recently were spotted gathering animal blood though and the Hybrid has a fake leg. We overheard our ex brother say the hunters' will pay so we can assume he has been caught and freed." Cloud says. "But that isn't why we are here. Nor do we think he has outed us because would all be caught by now if he had. This means we are safe but not for long."

"And we can't assume they will leave since clearly, they have knowledge of possible magic being here," Yuffie sighs. "So what is it you want us to do with this information? We both have two members left. This war will come down to two baring factors."

"This war isn't going to happen if we all get caught. That will be another issue we can all work on at another time." Cloud spat at her. "Look, I hate having to say this. The idea of it makes me sick but!" He calmed himself. "We have no choice but to ask that..monster for his aid. He has survived. He is the only survivor we have who knows what the Hunters will do to us. We have to find him and talk with him."

"You want us to talk with that...that thing? Even if he has knowledge of what they did, what they are like...none of us could possibly get close now. For two main reasons, if your ex brother is as protective as he seemed the last time I was told, he will surely be around to block our attempts and then there's the Hybrid himself. He can block all of us. He is immune to your and our charms and spells for control. He won't trust us even more now since he was freed from Hunters." Aerith wisely says. "The only chance we got is if we somehow make him trust us long enough to talk."

"Trust building takes too long. No way can we just build it as fast as you think it's possible. Not after all the years of insults we have flung at him. Even if we state that the only option is his aid, he'd never trust us at all." Cloud says. "No, we have to go through...Roxas. Despite being a traitor to the natural magical law here. He is our only chance."

"As if that blond pest will let us even close either. May I remind you, we haven't exactly gained any of his trust. He might attempt to kill us on sight." Yuffie scoffs. "Or attempt harm."

"Any words now will only repeat what we know. The fact is that the wizards are correct. Our clan war can't be the main problem. Ending this...Hunt will have to take priority. When was he and this Roxas last seen? You said woods but which side. The woods aren't small." Aerith spoke as she pulled on her coat.

"The west side. We can split up and search each section. We are bound to find his home or one of them wandering about." Cloud says. "Let's hurry and find them. We need information."

They simply nod and left the house. Letting Aerith lock it up with a key to look normal as they walked through town. Seeing what little people were left eyeing them and the remaining few. Thanks to these hunters, the town was completely paranoid. This would end soon though, it would be okay. They people watched until the woods got thicker and then split from there. Each one taking a path to search the woods.

* * *

Capping the full blood vial of a Gray Wolf and letting the beast wander off from him. He eyed the vials of blood they had acquired throughout the day from the local Wildlife. Cougar, Wolverine, Roosevelt Elk, Sea Otter, a gray fox and for some reason, his medium the Western Snowy Plover were Roxas's top choices. It also didn't help that many of the other animals native to the forest simply made it clear they didn't wish to give a drop or even full vial of blood up. It was fair though. They had enough to cover this area and secretly, he was gonna make it so that wherever they ended up, Roxas could simply lick a wounded animal and gain that animal's form. From birds and insects to other large mammals, even aquatic in nature. He could take their form into his blood permanently.

"Sora, we have company." Roxas's voice broke his thoughts and him look behind towards the blond. "Unwanted company." The tone showed the blond was in no mood to have any come near him still. "Stay close."

"I'll be fine." Sora told him walking to the blond's side. "Besides, we have all we need. We don't need to linger here any longer. I got the last animal. It's merely going to the last location and making this potion. From there, it is simply your choice to drink it or not."

"What potion are you concocting? What will it do to him?" Riku's voice asks.

Both watched him hit a barrier Roxas quickly put up.

"That is simply none of your business, nor is it to any of the others you brought with you. I suggest you leave. No one is coming near Sora. Not until he has recovered." Roxas spat. "And even then, you'll all have to get through me first."

"You have no animal blood in you and yet you act like a wolf…" Sora smiles. "How interesting."

"It'll be more extreme once I drink it.." Roxas grins then looks back. "I would be more honored...if we matched."

The brunet smiles, "the thought is nice but I am not sure of my choice yet. If things get worse though, if I am still bothered by others. I'll join you, deal?"

"I can live with that."

"Enough, you will relay to us how you survived a Hunter Capture and what you did or what you learned." Aerith says making both look her way to see Yuffie next to her.

"Well, if it isn't the old hags," Roxas scoffed their way. "Come to try and claim me or to fight again? Keep your answer short, cause my patience with anyone outside of Sora is limited."

"We came for information. No fights today, perhaps another time but this Hunter threat has us all at risk." Yuffie tells him. "What do you know Hybrid. Speak."

"I don't think I should." Sora let a dark smile crossed his lips. "In fact, I should let you all suffer. None of you deserve to even be close to me. You only want to save the town so you can fight your pointless war." The smile faded. "Too bad for you that I am not in a generous giving mood. What I know stays with me. I can't trust you, the wizards...no one. Give me one reason why any of you even deserve to have a chance to escape when all you wish on me is death."

"Cause it is your duty.."

"Duty? So now I am a member and living human to you? Is that it? I wasn't useful nor accepted until this moment? When it was made clear that I have knowledge that you desperately need to survive?" Sora's laugh made them all visibly back away. "Oh how the world has quickly turned against you all. How does it feel? To be stared at, mocked...hunted for being something unnatural? I wish this day had come sooner. I could have relished in your fear but as it stands, I have my own troubles."

"You mean to leave us to our fate? You are going to be that petty?" Cloud snarls.

"I have earned the right to be that, yes. All you did was ever mock or torment me, so I don't care what fate befalls you all. My care only extends to Roxas." Sora tells the old wizard.

"Roxas, can you convince.." Riku stopped at the blond's glare towards them all.

Even Roxas wasn't going to hear them out. He had the brunet's hand in his and wand in the other with intentions of harming them should they attempt to get closer. It left one final idea and it left the worst taste in Riku's and Cloud's mouth as both voiced the words "I'm sorry" towards Sora. The words didn't make the scowl fade but they continued anyways. Telling him that they were in the wrong, that their fate should be theirs but they were hoping to ask only for information to survive. They'd leave him be from that point on since he helped them survive the Hunter's raid for however long they could hold out. What happened afterwards would be on them but he at least gave them information. The words had the scowl lessen slightly but Roxas's went from scowling to a softer stare towards the brunet to make it fade completely.

"Let's head to where we need to go for this potion. While I deal with the after of drinking it, you can talk with them." Roxas says turning to face Sora completely. "This way…" he leans closer to the brunet's ear. "I can scare them into leaving and never bothering you again."

The brunet just let out an amused laugh, "You are truly a cruel person." He says.

"I can be more cruel to you later. For now, let's finish this."

Sora pulled Roxas closer, "Fine but it ain't you that's gonna top tonight big boy." He let go and walked around. "Follow us but do keep your distance. I can't promise what I might do. I startle so easily still after all." He turned and walked away, Roxas following.

The blond kept the barrier up as he followed Sora closely. Eyeing Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith and Riku as they followed the two deeper into the woods. He didn't like this. The Hunters were one thing already. The risk of having one leg taken by them amplifying his concerns. Now, they were outnumbered and while he knew the brunet was powerful since the woods were around them. The matter of Recovery was at hand. With no assured balance and the risk of some spell knocking the brunet down. All four could overtake them. He hoped the potion didn't take long to take effect.

"Will you tell us on the way at least?" Yuffie shouts.

Sora seemed fed up and started to say all he knew about the Hunters. It was what they already knew at first. That they hunted magic users, tortured them to get as many names as possible then killed them and showed them off to the town they were in to scare other magic users into thinking moving was best or into hiding. The rest was what he learned before he was captured and then during. Roxas listening since he was waiting for Sora to simply be ready to say all this. Hearing how he not only found out that the only female was a witch but then hearing how he did his best to run and still fail tortured his mind into questioning where he was exactly in those moments. Hearing what they did just made his guilt worse. Even as they reached what appeared to be a clearing of trees. He just stood near the brunet and watched as a cauldron and fire was started in seconds at the center.

"Why can't…"

"Oh, I am sorry. Only me or someone I trust can enter." Sora states as Roxas saw a natural barrier keeping the four out. "I don't trust any of you except Roxas. So be good boys and girls okay?"

He started by taking a knife and cutting his hand open. Letting the blood slowly slide down to the bottom of the cauldron itself. Watching each drop and watching the small drop slowly increase in size until it completely covered the bottom. Hastily wrapping it to stop the bleeding. He then reached for the wand Roxas still held. He saw the hesitation as he asked for the only current source the blond could use to protect him. Then broke it in half and let the pieces fall into the cauldron. Splattering the puddle against the sides as he added the ingredients from the book and then added all the blood he had gathered.

"What is that horrible concoction going to make exactly!" Riku demanded. "Tell us!"

"Roxas, don't drink that! Clearly it's dangerous. Whatever the cost, just run. He is going to kill you!" Cloud says, panic in his tone.

The blond didn't run though as Sora stood and breathed out as he pulled the book they borrowed from his bag. Standing at his full height, the brunet reached one hand over the boiling cauldron then and started a chant.

"lascia che questa pozione diventi solida, lascia che il sangue si congeli. Metti in fiamme la magia, infondi tutto e lascia che il bevitore sia benedetto con il suo potere."

"What is…" Cloud stopped at Roxas's groan.

"Do you ever be silent?" The blond asks crossing his arms, back turned to them. "He said: let this potion become solid, let the blood congeal. Set ablaze the magic, infuse it all and let the drinker be blessed with its power. In Italian. Now shut up."

"You can't seriously be willing to drink this! Roxas, he might kill you! Think about it! Is this really what you want? To risk your life for some…" Cloud's words were choked by the coldest glare he had gotten yet from the young blond.

The witches were just awed at how all magic from the forest itself wove around and entered the cauldron itself. The natural magic swirling and mixing all the items within and stirring up so much power that even the wizards could feel it. It died soon though. All the power settling into a boiling, red watery liquid. The fire was put out and the bubbling ceased to a smooth steam. All five watching as the brunet poured not two but three full potion bottles of the liquid before sending the cauldron away and putting the fire out. There was soon no sign that anything happened at the center of this clearing. Not a single spark or burn mark, just plain grass.

"As promised, a shapeshifting potion." Sora held a potion bottle towards Roxas. "I...don't want you to drink this though if your mind has changed. Please don't do this just for my sake. Do it cause you want this and no other reason."

The blond heard the cries of the wizards begging him not to with the witches say that they were go to laugh this potion actually did end up killing him. The brunet wasn't paying them any heed though so he didn't either. He simply took the offered potion.

"This…" he laughed lightly. "It's gonna hurt huh?" Sora nodded. "Well...down the hatch." He uncorked the bottle and started to drink it.

Hearing the wizards scream "No" and "how could he trust Sora" and other meaningless phrases as he finished it all in one gulp. Scowling at the taste but getting a smile back as the empty bottle was taken. It wasn't long before something...burning and painful hit him and had him go to his knees. Once again making the wizards and now the witches join in saying he was dying.

"You aren't dying," Sora told him, a gently hand on his back. "But your body is adjusting itself so that it can shift naturally. I'll be here to do all I can to make sure it won't hurt as much but all I can do is stay close."

"It's...all I...need." Roxas managed.

The brunet sat down and got the blond to turn so that his head was in his lap. Using both hands to hold his as the pain kept intensifying as the magic spread further through his veins. The worst part was he could feel it. The entire process changing every part of his body down to the very genetics. It felt as if millions of knives were flying through his bloodstream, cutting away the old with other knives behind them as replacements. It kept increasing to the point where he wanted to scream but it would alert the woods and...possibly the town. The magic build up was enough to possibly draw Hunters in. Screaming would make it worse. He just held it in but shifted and moved to try and get some comfort. Nothing worked and and when it finally did get the job done, it hurt so much that Sora had to cover his mouth as he let out a blood curdling scream. It died as did the pain.

"Get some sleep." Roxas heard. "I'll be here. I promise."


	19. Chapter 19

**It's shortish but the next chapter is the last one so I am gonna top this one off and continue to work on others.**

* * *

Sora waited and watched while ignoring the yelling Witches and Wizards from outside his old home. Now Roxas's place but the blond didn't even unpack. Most, if not all the items were in boxes still. It was a sad sight but he understood the reasons. It took forever to get the blond shapeshifter back here. The constant yells and insults, among the threats of death being grating and just utter annoyances. He could ignore them though. Roxas was his only priority for the moment. The sleeping blond in the bed had endured a lot of pain changing from a magic user to a shapeshifter. A long rest was needed but some people recovered so quickly that it looked almost like a miracle sometimes. He heard them all banging on the barrier around his old home and groans. Taking his fake leg off and laying it on the floor while looking out the window to see they had moved to make sure he could see them all out there.

"Do they ever shut up?" He heard Roxas groan.

A Week Until Exposure

Chapter 19

Sora let a laugh out. Looking from window to him. Just letting the blond groan and slam the headboard behind him in irritation.

"Some of us want to sleep!" He yelled, though it sounded more like a growl then anything which had him snort. "Shush you, I mean it. I was having a good dream."

"Define good dream and I promise not to laugh more." The brunet teases.

"Eating every asshole I ever hated and not caring." The quick reply came. It had Sora let out an amused chuckle. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, you slept most of the night and almost all morning but I expected you to sleep for a couple more days…" Sora's smile faded. "You...let out a blood curdling scream. You were clearly in more pain than I could imagine. Honestly, I figured you would just be out and recover."

"I feel fine now. Is that bad?"

"No!" He says quickly. "Not at all, I just panicked is all. This is the first time I have done this spell, let alone make this potion. I don't know how it works, what helps you shift...I never had anyone ask me to change their body so drastically even. You are my first to request it."

Roxas sat up slowly and looked out the window, "are they still demanding to know what you know?"

"They already know it. I told them what I knew. That...there is a witch and that she is a hunter.." the hybrid threw his arms into the air. "What more do they expect me to now? Their height?" His arms fell back down. "I don't...I want to kill them but that would mean we would be the targets and I would rather watch them die while we escape."

"That was dark even by your standards. Why not be what I am? Wouldn't it be safer?" The blond says. "It wouldn't be trackable, right?"

"Well...maybe? Remember, this is a first for me and for you. We don't know if they hunt down shapeshifters. As far as I know, they hunted witches, sorcerers, wizards...mages in general cause magic is evil remember?" Sora reminds him, one arm crossed over his chest now. "In fact, I doubt they would even let this slide. Technically, it's still magic based. You kept the humanity but still have magic."

The blond nods. Sora had a point. Plus it didn't help that neither knew how this would work. It would be trial and error until they figured out just what they did to him. Even so, he did feel fine. Even after feeling enough pain to knock him out for almost twenty four hours. It was just a big mystery and with the four remaining pests outside the home demanding attention, hard to focus on. He finally had enough of their yelling though. Throwing the blanket right off him and standing up. Starling the brunet as he got dressed and saw he had taken off the prosthetic.

"You wanna stay here?"

"Huh? Why?" Sora looked from him to the window then back at him. "Really? You are going to give those children attention?" He grumbled and pulled his leg on. "This is stupid, they will not care what I repeat. They think I know more than I said cause I want them to die, remember?"

He stood without Roxas's help and walked out of the room with him. Hearing the blond ex-wizard say that he wasn't going to talk. Simply tell them what the plan was, when to be ready, what not to do and then would ask that they leave until the day the plan would go into action. Until that day, they were to leave him and Sora alone. The hybrid smiled at the blond's back as he walked outside. Standing next to him then leaning against the building.

"I'll stay here then."

"What? You are going to miss one hell of a fight? What for?" Grins Roxas. "Or do you intend to just enjoy the view?"

Sora smirks, "I can't do both from here?" The blond got closer to him. "If you let me...enjoy the view, I might...might let you top. Your pick."

"Heh…" Roxas leaned close to Sora's ear. "I am topping no matter what." He leaned back and walked away. "Enjoy the view~"

"Oh, I am" He says watching Roxas walk to the group.

"Roxas, finally." Cloud sighs as the blond took off the coat and groaned at the sun beaming down on them. "What's wrong with you? Hot?"

"Yeah," He says. "Look, Sora has already told you all he knows about those hunters. He doesn't know anything else so...for now. You are to leave and in a week, be ready for us to expose the witch among their ranks." He stopped Yuffie from speaking from a simple stare. "As I was saying, in a week...I plan to get these...abilities under control. When that happens, I am going to lead the two normal hunters to their witch. You two…"

He points to Aerith and Yuffie and saw them cross their arms. Clearly hating that they had to take orders from him but knowing he had the skill set now to actually manage capturing this witch.

"We will need you to start battling and somehow maintaining it until I can get the two male hunters to find where she is with you and expose her. Granted it will expose you but that is where you two…" Roxas pointed and looked at Cloud and Riku. "come in. You'll be casting an illusion spell once you see me run right by you. With their attention on their teammate, you will cloak Yuffie and Aerith to let them get away. Leaving the witch to her teammates. They'll be too busy with her afterwards. Letting _all_ of us get out of town and far away from one another and I mean it. I don't need you four bothering me or Sora again, got it? Where we go is our business."

"You mean to live with...with that thing?" Cloud says. "After what he has done to you! He has stripped you of all magic...and you let him!"

"I chose this path! I wanted this. He didn't force this on me because I made him help me." Roxas says. He then saw their betrayed expressions. "Yeah, you forget that I am also human. I am a human capable of making and thinking of my own choices. Choices that make me, a decent human being! Now for the love of fucking god, please go live for a damn week and leave us alone until the 7th day comes around and maybe...I won't tear your throat out!"

He turned and walked away. Turning back when all four started to make demands. Only to see an entire tree barrier around the entire house grow from nowhere. Looking back to see Sora had a the totem in one hand and the other raised in the air to help make the trees as tall as the others. The wind blowing a little as it always did when he used magic. Once he was done, he put the small totem in the small handbag and looked at the blond. They could still hear them but the trees blocked them from view. The blond walked to Sora and leaned close to him.

"Am...I reading that sign wrong?" Roxas asks. "Or are you being very impatient?"

"Maybe I am," Sora pushed him away and walked up the steps. "You can either enjoy the view or follow for more. Up to you~" he walked inside and heard Roxas following.


	20. Chapter 20

**Final Chapter, I am sorry if it sucks. :/ There wasn't much to wrap up and honestly, I don't have any other ideas on end the battle of the town. So I'll leave it open to you guys. Hope you liked it and thank you for reading it.**

* * *

Roxas took off his shirt as Sora held a bag in his hand. Big enough to hold his clothes in so that they could meet up and get dressed. He also managed to pack an entire house, plus the items from his tree house by shrinking them down to the tiniest size possible into the bag too. It had been amazing to watch but it wasn't fun to watch the brunet Hybrid literally take apart the treehouse and watch the trees revert back to their original form. It just seemed so boring. He thought watching Sora undo all that would have more complex motions and actions. Sadly no, it had been just so fast and so boring he had looked away with no cares to make sure none of the Hunters found them. The house was packed up so they couldn't exactly hide in it now. Sora's part of this entire plan was simple, hide. The blond refused to let him be put back in harm's way now that he was back at his side.

It's Over

Chapter 20

"Alright, so remember the plan. You stay near the edge of the forest where we will be leaving. I will take the form of the most...reliable animal I can find and hope to lead them straight to where Yuffie and Aerith should be attacking the witch, that is if things go as planned." Roxas sighs.

"You are sure you don't want my help? I can lead Larxene to those hags. I don't want to just be some...burden." He sighs, letting Roxas shove the shirt into the bag.

"You can't run yet, let alone walk without stumbling still." The blond sighs. "So no, I'd rather you wait here. If I have to lead her then I will. Those two said they could manage to lure her anyways. So, leave it to them. Cloud and Riku will cover their escape after that hag hunter is caught. Then."

"We can run off and go back into hiding." Sora sighs. "Like always, makes me wonder if keeping the magic after will be worth it."

"I have a feeling they won't bother us after this. Knowing the girls, they have their own plans for them. Besides, what they and those...punks do is on them." Roxas states. "I stay with you cause I want to and they'll never bother us again cause the remaining Hunters will want to clear their name. Means they hunt down the ones who rooted the witch out. Leaving me and you scot free at last."

They Hybrid laughs, "That is pretty dark, you planned for that though didn't you? To let them be the ones to have the eyes…"

"So that we can get away." Roxas finished then grabbed Sora's hand. "I'll be back at your side soon. For now, please stay here. Where I know you are safe and can't be touched."

Sora nods as Roxas finished undressing and turned into a wolf. He packed the blond's clothes up then and sat on the ground.

"I'll be here."

The wolf nods and took off on a run towards town. Leaving Sora alone but protected by the trees around him. Roxas knew they had to find another forest for him to be in so the brunet could thrive and use magic to be safe. Plus, they could blend in easily once he got Sora to the forest he knew he'd like. One close by a town as well as a lake an hour and half from. He knew the brunet would love it. For now, he focused on the town as he entered it and ran right up to the main hunter. Who thankfully thought of him as a pure wolf trained by humans.

"What do we have here? A wolf huh?" Marluxia smiles petting him. "Someone trained him." He pulled on his sleeve. "What's wrong boy? What do you sense?" He ran off but stopped and looked back to lead them towards the forest. "Let's follow him. Something is wrong and he knows it." Marluxia says as Aeleus and Xigbar simply nod and follow.

* * *

Aerith groaned as she set the old fire light anew, hand waving up to strengthen the flame as Yuffie added powders to lure potential and true witches towards them. Neither were happy with this plan. Luring a witch was fine and would have been fine but this was one who hunted her own kind down with the best of the best. How the now ex wizard planned to expose her was ridiculous and suicidal at best. Yet, going against him now as a shapeshifter seemed off putting. None of them knew what that Hyrbid was asked to put into the potion. They knew Roxas had drank the potion, that was it. So a possible attack wasn't in their interest, at least until they were all safe and the Hunters handled. Then they could bother with figuring out how to ensnare the blond and turn him against the Hybrid plaguing this town.

"You are sure.." Yuffie started but stopped.

Her face had gone from utter concern and questioning to a shocked, pale gaze passed Aerith. Either it was a Hunter or someone from town spotted them. Slowly, she turned to face the Hunter they were meant to lure there. Pacing now passed her and walking around the fire. Eyeing both like cattle she was going to catch then take to the slaughter.

"I was summoned by the fire and the smell…" The huntress says. "To think two measly witches could create such a beacon...and live. Astounding."

"Says the Huntress who hunts us down and kills us. Do you really think you can hide among their ranks for long?" Aerith laughs, acting confident. "Right, they'll see through your little farce and when that happens, no one will come to your aid."

Larxene started to laugh as she summoned fire from her hand and casted it into the fire, "as if I will be around when that happens. I have plans. Once the rest of the world is gone. I'll find Merlin, that sneaky Sorcerer and together, we'll be the most powerful team up. Ruling over the world and showing just how powerful we are. That is once I prove to him we are the last magic users on this planet of course."

"You...seduce _the_ Merlin? As if he would ever find someone so traitorous as you worth his time." Aerith scoffs. "Why waste time on someone old when he clearly would want a younger woman like me?"

"You? Young? Ha, don't kid yourself. You look like a hag." Larxene laughs at her. "And I can prove my age by my magic." She summoned more fire and threw it towards her. Aerith dodged the attack. "See? You can't produce a flame as mine. Give up and let me take end your miserable life here and now."

"As if we will let you take us down that easily," Yuffie sighs. "How arrogant are you? There are two of us and one of you. We have more magic than you. Sister, let us prove to her what true power is."

"I agree. Let us see what you are made of..and maybe we won't end your life." Aerith says summoning ice. "Come forth and show me, what you're pitiful attempts will be."

Larxene growled as she threw fire towards Aerith, seeing her flames be turned to nothing but ash when the ice attacks hit them. She changed her element and sent thunder towards them but met an ice barrier and then was thrown back into a tree. A groan escaping her mouth as the two laughed.

" _This_ is what you can do? Come now, surely you can do better than that. A child can manage element change on a whim." Yuffie says.

The Huntress pushed herself off the trunk and gathered magic within her hands, flinging water towards them and watching it be turned to ice, turned and headed back towards her. Making her dodge and question why she was losing now. Up until these two, no witch could outbattle her. What made these two so powerful? Was it the coven ties? Was it that she was in their home and they had the advantage? Perhaps they had bought items on their person to increase power? Something was off and her power now seemed...dull, weak to their own. She summoned a fireball and then a snowball and walked out of hiding. Combining both in an attack and aiming it at the two. Just as it was about to hit, the two vanished and she heard a very cold, throat clearing with a growl accompanying it.

She turned and saw her fellow hunters and a wolf. It was growling at her but it didn't scare her. No, what scared her more was the cold stare from Aeleus himself. He had the most kills after all. If he had that stare then...this meant he had seen her. Watched her use magic, it….this was to expose her! It worked! She fell for a simple trap and didn't even see or sense the Hunters.

"Good boy," Marluxia sighs petting the wolf. "You should head back to your owner though. They must be worried sick."

The wolf took off on a run and left her alone. Why wasn't it protecting her..unless...it wasn't a normal wolf. It was a person. They were involved in this plan! They were to expose her then run, making sure she'd be shown as an example to the town!

"Wait...I can expl-" Her words were stopped by one stare. "Please...spare me. I can lead you to others! I know what they look like!"

"I am afraid...we don't have any reason to trust such a treacherous snake as you." spat Xigbar, "we saw you use magic. You are a witch. You have been a witch. You hunted your own kind using magic to kill them behind our backs."

"You are a traitor to our code, our reason to hunt. You've no place here." Marluxia says as they walked around her now. "You will be taken before the people. Shown to the world like the devil you are...then killed to free the town of one more cruel magic user."

"Pl..please...after all we have been through. The history we have. You can't just toss that aside." She begs. Please, I promise...I'll do whatever it takes to live. P-.." Her words stopped as something sharp hit her spine and pierced through her entire chest.

"You aren't worth sparing, you aren't worth dragging out to the public alive." Aeleus says as she looked down to see a poisoned arrow in her. "You were amazing Larxene but now…" a hand grabbed her head. "You are no longer welcome." he snapped her neck. "Grab the corpse, burn it. Leave no trace of this disgrace on us."

"Yes sir!" Xigbar salutes. "And the town?"

"We leave. We have to regroup at Headquarters. Then once this...blotch is eradicated from our files, we will return and finish the job." He orders. "Do as I say quickly."

They nod and set Larxene's body into the fire. Watching it burn slowly and poking the coals to keep it burning. Adding wood to the fire to make sure it hit every part of the witch's body. It smelled terrible but had to be done. This mark...it would have been horrible to leave be. There was no doubt that she was hoping they'd fall for another lie of hers. That she didn't know any real magic users and that those two women; while witches still; were merely running. They could handle them later though. This was important. They didn't need the witch to identify two women would be easily found without her. Once most of the body was gone, Xigbar pushed the rest in and let Marluxia poke the coals and add wood. It burned more once again and they made sure to watch until it died and left no body, no clothes...no signs a body was once there. Even the skeleton was gone.

"Good, let us depart." Aeleus says.

* * *

Roxas kept running as he saw Yuffie, Aerith, Cloud and Riku following his path as well. Well they were free to do whatever they wanted. Fight for the town, live...hell maybe even be at peace? It was no concern to him. He kept his pace even as the four managed to catch up to his wolf form. Asking him questions and clearly not understanding that he had no way to answer any of them. An animal couldn't talk human and that meant he couldn't either. Just cause he took on the form didn't mean he could speak. They were idiots but luckily be out of his and Sora's hair after this. As he ran, he spotted the brunet ahead and slowed his pace to a light trot then slower as he got closer to him. The four being oddly quiet as he took the offered bag and walked around him.

"Now can you answer our questions? Please? What happens now?" Cloud demands.

"Yeah, you never told us the rest of the plan," Riku sighs. "What do we do?"

"You leave me and Sora alone and do whatever," Roxas says walking out barefoot with shorts on and sandals. "That good enough?"

"Wait, what do you two intend to do?" Yuffie asks them, clearly suspicious. "What have you planned for us?"

"Nothing, we meant it. You go and leave us be." Sora repeats, an emotionless stare pointed their way. "You all think we would give you attention after this? Fuck no, I'd rather you all die but…" he had a scowl now. "You get to live so fucking lucky for you all. You can bicker and fight like always."

"You…" Roxas stepping in front of Sora then. "Stand aside, Shapeshifter."

The blond growled, "Go home...or die." He says, his fingers and teeth becoming sharper.

The four backed away. It wasn't far enough though and the blond quickly lunged towards the cowards. Making them run back towards town. Like a dog with its tail between its leg after losing a battle of dominance. He simply sighed and looked back to Sora. Who was smiling at him as he held a vest out to him. No words needed as he took grabbed his hand instead.

"Let's go."

The brunet just smiles, "Yeah." He snapped his fingers and both were gone.


End file.
